Memórias de Um Lobo Maroto
by MaryLupin1979
Summary: Lupin lembra o passado, os amigos, o primeiro amor e descobre que há certas marcas que não passam facilmente... Quando todo um passado vem à tona, como lidar com o presente?
1. Chapter 1

**FIC DE: **_Éowyn Tonks (ou Mary Lupin)  
_**CO-AUTORAS: **_Zoé Magnus e Lara Montez  
_**COM IDEIAS DE: **_Tati Lupin e Jaja Weasley_

* * *

**N/A** - É a minha primeira fic do tempo dos marotos, por isso espero que não me joguem tomates podres. Peguem leve, por favor!  
Beijinhos  
Éowyn Tonks (Mary Lupin)

**CAPÍTULO I**

_Remus olhou pela janela. A noite estava calma e escura. Era noite de lua nova, não havia qualquer perigo para ele e a sua disposição era a melhor… pelo menos, a disposição física. O calendário não enganava. Fazia 16 anos que a sua vida havia se desmoronado: perdera para a morte dois amigos e o seu grande amor, para Azkaban outro dos seus melhores amigos e o outro para Voldemort, traidor e esquivo como um rato.  
Não reparou que alguém o fitava, com medo de se aproximar e interromper os seus pensamentos. Tonks não sabia o que fazer. Era doloroso para ela ver o homem amado com um ar de melancolia tão feroz, tudo que ela queria era chegar perto dele, beijá-lo, abraçá-lo e fazê-lo rir. Por outro lado, temia entrar num mundo de pensamentos nos quais ele estava absorto, um mundo que não lhe pertencia. Temia sentir-se uma intrusa. Temia que ele estivesse pensando… nela. A outra. A única que ele amara de verdade e por quem trancara o seu coração durante anos, até que ela, Nymphadora Tonks, usara toda sua persistência para conseguir tirá-lo da solidão que o consumia fazia tanto tempo. Não que ele precisasse dela – pensou. Remus já se acostumara com a sua solidão e vivia bem com isso, mas Tonks não. Ela não entendia como um homem tão maravilhoso poderia viver sem amor; logo ele, que era tão fácil de amar…  
Pedeu o medo e deu um passo em frente… para logo parar, ao escutá-lo murmurar, perdido nos seus pensamentos:  
- Mary… Porquê…?  
O coração de Tonks deu um pulo. Mary. Era ela. O fantasma da mulher que Remus tanto amara. Sentiu o seu corpo todo se invadir por uma espécie de frustração, misturada com raiva e voltou para trás. Foi embora, se recriminando por sentir tantos ciúmes de uma morta.  
Remus, por seu turno, continuou impassível, ali, sentado junto da janela, olhando o céu escuro daquela noite de lua nova, a única altura do mês em que Mary se sentiria verdadeiramente segura. Perdido em pensamentos, a sua mente se enchendo de flashes de recordações do passado, começou a pensar em como tudo começou. _

- Hey, bolinha! Cuidado para não cair, senão vai rebolar pelo chão e alguém pode te usar para jogar quadribol com você! – James não segurava a língua cada vez que via passar Mary Hallow, a menina tímida, baixinha, desajeitada e com um pouquinho de peso a mais que fazia parte da Lufa-lufa e parecia arrumar qualquer desculpa para chegar perto dos marotos. Lá estava ela, na margem do lago oposta àquele em que eles se encontravam, seguida das suas inseparáveis amigas, Cecille e Stacey, o grupo mais estranho e anti-social de Hogwarts inteira.  
Sirius soltou uma das suas gargalhadas, que parecia um latido e, olhando para Cecille Johnson, apanhadora da Lufa-lufa, a garota alta, gorda e com ar masculino que seguia Mary, comentou:  
- Mas você não vê que a ideia é essa? Ela vai voar e a Johnson vai pegá-la no ar, como um pequeno e redondo pomo de ouro!  
- Não estou vendo as asinhas! – Guinchou Peter, com uma gargalhadinha estranha, mas logo perdeu o sorriso, quando viu as caras enjoadas de Sirius e James olhando-o.  
- Rabicho, por favor! – Exclamou Tiago, agastado, passando a mão pelos cabelos. – Quando é que você vai aprender a ter graça?  
Sírius tornou a rir como um cachorro e replicou:  
- Mas ele teve graça! É que ela tem asinhas, sim, porque ela é um anjo! E vive nas nuvens, sonhando com aqueles livros melosos… Então, ela é um ajinho, sim! Já viu aquele ar seráfico dela? – Soltou nova gargalhada, até que os cantos da boca baixaram e uma sobra passou pelos seus olhos. - E até hoje não engoli aquela história dela fugir de mim e me dedurar para o Filch…  
- Você queria apertar os seios dela! – Interrompeu Remus, tentando esconder a sua indignação e falar num tom coloquial. – Qualquer uma teria reagido da mesma forma.  
- Qualquer uma! – Exclamou Sirius, olhando para Remus como se estivesse olhando para ele pela primeira vez. – Aluado, você endoidou? Ela foi a única que fez isso!  
Remus suspirou e contou até dez interiormente. Não queria advertir Sirius, temia perder a sua amizade e a de James e Peter, que eram a coisa mais valiosa que ele tinha na vida, mas toda aquela situação o deixava muito incomodado. Tinha pena da menina e, ao mesmo tempo, sabia como era diferente se sentir diferente e discriminado. Acabou por responder:  
- Está certo, ela errou em contar para o Filch. Mas você viu o jeito como ela saiu de perto de você, apavorada. Deve ter dado com o Filch pelo caminho, ele perguntou o que tinha acontecido (e você sabe como ele pode ser persuasivo quando quer) e a menina, que estava assustada, contou toda a história, pronto.  
- E isso me valeu o maior castigo da minha vida. – Resmungou Sirius, entredentes.  
- Isso mesmo! – Exclamou James. – Nós não podemos deixar isso barato!  
- Me admira você, Aluado… - Começou Peter, com um brilho levemente venenoso no olhar. – Sempre defensor da justiça, ficar do lado da delatora do seu amigo, ao invés de ficar do lado dele.  
-Eu não estou do lado dela! – Exclamou Remus, aflito perante a possibilidade de trair a confiança dos amigos de alguma forma. Depois, baixou o tom de voz e pegou um livro, abriu-o e acrescentou – Só acho que às vezes vocês pegam pesado demais com a menina, só isso.  
James e Sirius entreolharam-se, trocaram um sorriso malicioso e James disse:  
-Sabe o que eu estou começando a achar, Almofadinhas?  
-Que o nosso anjinho Aluado está gostando da Anjinha Redonda? – Perguntou Sirius.  
- Bingo! – Exclamou James, com uma gargalhada, que fez com que Peter começasse a rir convulsivamente e Remus esboçasse um sorriso condescendente, enquanto balançava a cabeça. Eles que pensassem o que quisessem. Não valia a pena discutir por um assunto tão tonto. Preferiu brincar, jogando o livro na cabeça de James e, em pouco tempo, os quatro estavam dentro do lago, com roupa e tudo, jogando água uns para os outros, até que, de repente, James estacou, com as faces se ruborizando, olhando de forma estranha e fixa para junto das árvores e não reparando em Peter, que o empurrava para dentro de água, fazendo-o cair em cima de um tentáculo da lula gigante e provocando a gargalhada geral.  
- Imbecil! – Exclamou, ao levantar-se. – Você não viu que eu estava distraído, Rabicho?  
- Des… desculpa… - Gaguejou Pedro, aflito.  
- Mas o que foi que houve, Pontas? – Indagou Sirius, totalmente surpreso com as reações estranhas do amigo.  
Remus não falou nada. Limitou-se a olhar para o mesmo local para onde James olhava, ainda, chocado: o estranho Severus Snape, aluno da Sonserina, obcecado por artes das trevas, beijava a temperamental Lilian Evans, por quem James era apaixonado desde o primeiro dia que a vira.  
Remus entendeu tudo e também o seu estômago deu uma volta desagradável: também ele sentia algo forte por Lilian; algo que jamais confessaria, por medo de colocar em risco a sua amizade com James.  
Nenhum deles conseguia entender o que a bela e temperamental Lilian vira no estranho Severus Snape, com o seu cabelo escorrido e oleoso, mas logo veio a resposta: com um valente tapa na cara de Severus, Lilian se afastou, com ar furioso e o rosto mais vermelho de raiva do que os seus cabelos de fogo. James passou o resto da semana de péssimo humor. A sua arrogância era mais latente naqueles dias. Nunca fora com a cara de Snape, mas o beijo forçado que ele dera em Lilian o transformou na sua vítima preferida. Ótimo para Mary, que viu os seus dias se tornarem mais calmos, embora ainda tivesse que aguentar as provocações de Sirius.  
Remus, por seu turno, percebia que a paixão de James por Lilian era verdadeira e decidiu para si mesmo matar de uma vez por todas aquela coisa forte que sentia por ela, pensando noutros assuntos. O assunto escolhido foi "provas". Remus gostava de estudar. Também nesse ponto era diferente dos outros. Sirius e James sempre tiravam ótimas notas, quase sem estudar. Ele não; Remus era detalhista, gostava de ir ao âmago da questão e achava que ler era uma ótima forma de passar o tempo. Sim, ele gostava de participar nas aventuras (por vezes, muito pouco ortodoxas) dos seus amigos; Desde que não prejudicasse ninguém, Aluado ali estava, pronto para as "marotices" do grupo. Por causa diosso, muitas vezes fora castigado, mas qual a importância de um castigo quando estava com os amigos? Nenhuma. Eles eram o seu mundo.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

_Remus suspirou, enquanto continuava com os olhos cor de mar em noite de luar presos no céu, buscando uma lua invisível.  
Uma voz cristalina ecoava em seus ouvidos, cantando uma música bruxa romântica muito na moda na sua adolescência. Na sua mente surgiram mais lembranças: viu na frente dos seus olhos como ele e seus amigos seguiram aquela voz e estacaram, pasmos, na entrada da sala de História da Magia, ao deparar com Mary Hallow, a menina tão tímida e discreta, cantando em cima da secretária do professor, para uma minúscula audiência, composta pelas suas duas amigas, a ruiva Stacey Weasley e a possante Cecille Johnson. _

Sem reparar que mais alguém a escutava, a tímida e triste Mary se transformara numa adolescente confiante, cheia de vida e alegria, dançando ao som da sua própria voz e cantando:

_Era você  
O meu príncipe de histórias de fadas  
Transformado  
Por uma trupe de bruxas malvadas  
Em um trouxa  
Que nunca crê na magia do amor  
Mas no fundo sabe  
Que quando se ama tudo tem mais valor  
_  
As suas palavras cantadas foram interrompidas por uma explosão de aplausos divertidos, acompanhados por uma gargalhada que parecia um latido e um risinho histérico, semelhante ao guincho de um rato.  
Mary olhou as amigas, que olhavam para a porta atrás dela, com ar revoltado e o sangue fugiu das suas faces, já tão pálidas. Não precisava se virar para trás, para saber quem acabara de surpreendê-la no seu "showzinho privado".  
Sirius irrompera num incontrolável ataque de riso que contagiou Peter, depois dos aplausos sarcásticos de James. Atrás deles, o próprio Remus fazia um esforço sobre-humano para disfarçar o quanto achara aquela situação engraçada... talvez ridícula, até, tanto mais que a letra da canção não era exatamente um poema de Shakespeare.  
A garota se comportava como uma criança sedenta de atenção... Pensando melhor, perdeu o sorriso, ao se dar conta que, no fundo, era isso mesmo que ela era. A timidez não a deixava viver uma verdadeira adolescência e a sua insignificância a tornara numa menina que só queria que a admirassem, que gostassem dela. O seu coração se encheu de uma cortante piedade e uma estranha e crescente simpatia por aquela menina que não dava conta das qualidades que possuía e só queria ser amada... exatamente como ele. Na verdade, até a palidez e o ar doente tinham a ver com ele, pensou sentindo um arrepio na espinha.  
Os quatro marotos entraram na sala e encararam Mary, que baixou os olhos, como petrificada. Com o rosto usualmente pálido invadido por um rubor cada vez mais crescente, os seus olhos castanhos se encheram de lágrimas. Já uma vez havia caído no erro de dizer numa aula que o seu sonho era se tornar uma cantora famosa e o efeito fora devastador: metade da classe (Marotos incluídos) riu da cara dela. Cantora? Todos os outros queriam ser Aurores ou jogadores de Quadribol, muitos gostariam de curar doenças em St. Mungus e alguns sonhavam ser professores. Tudo profissões normais; o que se esperava de bruxos adolescentes. Ela não. Ela queria ser algo que, normalmente, apenas as garotinhas sonhavam ser: uma estrela. Esse passara a ser mais um motivo de troça para a menina que se achava gorda e queria ser cantora.  
- Eu acredito na magia do amor! - Afirmou James, aproximando-se de Mary, com um sorriso falsamente meigo. - Era para mim que você estava cantando, não era, Bolinha?  
- Claro que não! - Exclamou Sirius, ladeando-o e simulando um ar de ciúme injuriado. - É óbvio que era para mim! Quem é o gostoso aqui?  
- Eu acho que era para os dois! - Guinchou Peter, com uma gargalhadinha desagradável.  
- Vamos tirar a prova, então. - Disse Sirius, começando a desabotoar a camisa, despindo-a de forma provocadora, numa espécie de "strip-tease", bem insinuante, pertinho de Mary, que imediatamete desviou o olhar, sem conseguir disfarçar as lágrimas.  
- Será que você se dá conta da figura de cretino que às vezes faz, Black? - Ouviu-se, finalmente, a voz de uma das três garotas. Contudo, não foi Mary, mas sim Cecille, por quem Sirius e James nutriam um certo respeito, uma vez que ela era uma exímia jogadora de Quadribol. Estava visivelmente furiosa, mas sem vontade de se envolver em brigas, talvez para não prejudicar a pontuação da Lufa-Lufa, saiu da sala ventando. Stacey seguiu-a com o olhar, mas apenas conseguiu murmurar, em tom desolado e perdido, como se tivesse sido invadida por um sentimento de impotência que a impedia de fazer alguma coisa para ajudar a amiga:  
- Não liga para ele, Mary. - Segurou o braço de Mary, tentando puxá-la para baixo, fazê-la descer de cima da mesa; mas a amiga estava paralisada, com as lágrimas pingando dos seus olhos baixos direto no chão.  
James não viu que ela chorava. Estava mais preocupado em provocá-la e continuar a brincadeira com Sirius. Remus não fazia nada. Só olhava, sem saber como agir e o que pensar. Sabia que os amigos não tinham noção do mal que estavam causando na menina e, quem sabe? Talvez conseguissem se surpreender de novo. Talvez a menina recatada só precisasse de um empurrão para se tornar uma adolescente sensual, de bem consigo mesma e com o seu corpo que, afinal, nem era gorda. Apenas curvilínea. Gordo era Rabicho! Ela, não.  
James soltou uma gargalhada, replicando para Sirius:  
- Não adianta, Almofadinhas. Ela nem olha para você. O negócio dela é comigo mesmo. Quer ver?  
Perante o olhar divertido de Sirius e Peter e desconfortável de Stacey e Remus, James começou a tirar as calças na frente de Mary, comentando:  
- Ela está olhando para mim! Pelo canto do olho, finge que não olha, mas olha sim!  
- Já chega! - A voz de Remus Lupin surpreendeu a todos, inclusive a ele mesmo. Jamais antes tivera coragem de trazer os amigos à razão, mas daquela vez algo ferveu dentro de si e as suas palavras soaram firmes e baixas, como que denunciando uma revolta contraída. O seu olhar habitualmente doce se tornou frio ao encarar Sirius e James que, imediatamente, colocaram as roupas de volta e o olharam com o ar embaraçado de quem sente que, de fato, se deixou levar pelo entusiasmo e ultrapassara os limites do aceitável. Olharam um para o outro e saíram dali sem pronunciar uma única palavra, seguidos inevitavelmente por um Peter que, por seu turno, apenas se mostrava enfadado por Remus ter interrompido a sua diversão.  
Lupin ficou no meio da sala, atrás de Stacey, ambos meio sem jeito. Ele olhou Mary nos olhos e pediu:  
- Por favor, não os odeie. Eles ficaram com raiva do castigo que levaram do Filch por sua causa e te acham estranha... bom, a verdade é que eles colocam a diversão acima de qualquer outra coisa e por vezes não se tocam que estão exagerando; mas eles nõ são ruins. No fundo, são boas pessoas. Acredite. Eu jamais encontraria amigos tão leais e que fizessem por mim tudo aquilo que eles fizeram... - Parou de falar de repente. Não podia acreditar que tinha chegado tão longe. Ele, sempre tão controlado, quase tinha falado demais e deixado escapar a sua condição de escravo da lua-cheia.  
Todavia, para seu grande espanto, Mary encarou-o e murmurou:  
- Eu sei...  
Remus sentiu um baque no coração. Como poderia ela saber? Estariam falando da mesma coisa? Não. Claro que não. Ela não poderia saber. Ela estava dizendo apenas que sabia o quanto eles eram amigos dele. Teriam que continuar a conversa, para que ele pudesse ter certeza. Mas... e Stacey? Ela estava ali... Também saberia? Ele tinha que ter certeza.  
Contudo, a dúvida permaneceu, já que, naquele mesmo momento, Stacey puxou a amiga para o chão, dizendo:  
- Mary, eu vou indo para a aula, senão vou acabar chegando atrasada e você sabe como é o velho Flitwick. Você vem?  
Ela deteve-se durante uns milésimos de segundo, olhando de Stacey para Remus e de novo para Stacey, mas o ar impaciente da amiga fez com que ela se decidisse.  
- Claro, vou, sim. - Replicou e, olhando para o rapaz, acrescentou, corando - A gente se vê por aí, Lupin.  
- C... claro... - Ele gaguejou e a seguiu com os olhos, pensando em tudo o que acabara de acontecer, em tudo que acabara de escutar... e só depois de lembrou que ele próprio também já estava atrasado para a sua próxima aula.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A **-A personagem Margareth é criação de Tati Lupin.

**

* * *

**

Margareth andava correndo, ou melhor, tentava correr,pois sua deficiência não a deixava andar rápido demais, por isso ia resmungando pelo meio do caminho,maldizendo-se por ter uma perna manca. Estava atrasada para a próxima aula.  
Estava tão distraída com suas maldições que só notou que esbarrara em alguma coisa, ou melhor alguém quando se desequilibrou e caiu sentada no chão.  
Para seu azar essa pessoa era aquela, que no momento, ela tinha mais medo:Remus Lupin.Tinha medo dele por ele ser tão calado, tão...igual a ela,mas queria aproximar -se ,se apenas sua amiga.  
Remus levantou -se rápido –ele também acabar por cair - e ofereceu-lhe ajuda,mas ela estava com tanto medo que não respondeu,levantou-se como pode e saiu correndo.  
Sacudindo a cabeça, se afastou dali, em direção à aula de poções, sempre um suplício a mais por ser em conjunto com a Sonserina.  
- Mas – pensou – pelo menos não é com a Lufa-Lufa, ou ia ficar um clima horrível...  
Logo estava à porta da sala, entrando sem chamar a atenção do professor e indo sentar-se com uma garota da Grifinória, a única cadeira vazia.  
As duplas já haviam se formado, Pedro estava com um garoto da Sonserina e ambos pareciam contrariados. Remus olhou seus outros dois amigos, que conversavam baixinho e apenas lhe acenaram, meio constrangidos, quando o viram entrar.  
Em outra ocasião, Sirius e James fariam alguma brincadeira a respeito de estar sentado com uma garota, mas desta vez, ficaram quietos.  
Eles se aproximavam dos NOM's, tinham muito com que se preocupar.

Após o jantar, enquanto estavam entretidos com revisões e trabalhos extras, Sirius resolveu "cutucar onça com vara curta", ou seja, quis saber porque afinal de contas Remus os havia repreendido com tanta veemência...  
Em sua habitual inconseqüência, já não enxergava a própria atitude como algo inadequado.  
Remus apenas levantou os olhos de seu trabalho de poções. Não ia lembrá-los do fato de ser um monitor e, como tal, responsável por evitar atritos entre os colegas e, principalmente, entre alunos de casas diferentes.  
James conseguira por fim tirar os olhos de Lily Evans, que subia para o dormitório feminino em companhia de suas amigas mais chegadas, e parecia decidido a também tirar satisfações com o amigo.  
Remus correu os olhos pela sala, meio desanimado, meio impaciente. Lily Evans os fitava com a habitual cara de poucos amigos. Como se esperasse apenas seu sinal, ela se ergueu e caminhou até eles. Parou ao lado de Remus e os fitou em silêncio. Peter, como sempre, se afastou resmungando, e ela não lhe deu atenção.  
- Se você não falar, Remus, eu falo. – ela disse, em voz baixa – Sei que você pôs um fim à babaquice deles hoje cedo, Cecille me contou, já que Mary não conseguia falar uma palavra a respeito.  
- Ora, aquela anjinha redonda ganhou mais uma defensora? Quem diria! – Sirius exclamou com sarcasmo.  
- Quando é que vocês vão virar gente, hein?  
- Não estou entendendo... – James gracejou, mas dava para perceber que estava meio sem jeito. Não gostava de desagradar Evans.  
- Está bem, não vou de novo falar nada sobre tentar agir como se fossem os reis do pedaço, com todas as mulheres caindo aos seus pés... o que não é verdade, claro. Vou falar de vocês respeitarem as pessoas. O que a Mary fez pra vocês agirem assim?  
Foi James quem tentou logo se justificar, balbuciando:  
- Ora... por causa dela tomei a pior detenção da minha vida e...  
- E claro, por não ter feito absolutamente nada... – Lily completou com um tom igualmente irônico, mas continuou, bastante séria – Pois bem, você podem me colocar em sua lista negra depois disso, mas não me resta alternativa.  
- Do que você está falando agora? – Sirius indagou, meio desconfiado.  
- Estou simplesmente avisando vocês de qualquer outra gracinha com Mary Hallow, e entrego vocês pra Prof. Minerva – Até parece que ela já não tem suas amiguinhas pra ir nos dedurar pra algum professor...  
- Estou falando... de outra coisa. – ela olhou significativamente para Remus, e ele entendeu.  
- Os professores sabem de mim, Lily – ele atalhou.  
- Mas não deles. Ora, 3 animagos ilegais, desenvolvendo suas faculdades secretamente bem debaixo do nariz da professora de transfiguração. O que vocês acham que vão receber por isso? Detenção? Pois sim!  
- Você...  
- não faria isso!  
Os dois se ergueram num salto, assustando até alguns primeiranistas que jogavam xadrez num canto.  
- Faria sim, ou melhor, farei. Bem – ela também se ergueu, ajeitando as vestes como se estivessem conversando sobre o menu do jantar – Acho que estamos entendidos. Boa noite, senhores.  
E se afastou, sem lhes dar mais nenhuma atenção.

Enquanto isso, na sala comunal da Lufa Lufa, as amigas de Mary se entretinham também com seus trabalhos, mas ela estava completamente absorta em seus pensamentos. Afinal, o que acontecera fora um verdadeiro sonho: Remus Lupin a defendera! Ainda não conseguia acreditar!  
Estava tão envolvida em seus sonhos, lembrando-se daqueles doces olhos azuis acinzentados a fitá-la, que só percebeu o que acontecia à sua volta quando uma voz tímida lhe pediu desculpas.  
Levantou os olhos, a tempo de perceber a pequena Margareth tentando recolher suas coisas que derrubara ao passar muito perto.  
Por alguns segundos, pensou na menina, aluna do primeiro ano. Ela tinha suas dificuldades também. Trazia uma deficiência na perna que não podia ser corrigida por magia, e eles tinham total desconhecimento do mundo trouxa para saber que talvez houvesse uma cirurgia corretora, ou até mesmo uma coisa chamada fisioterapia.  
Assim, a garota estava sempre se desculpando por ser desajeitada, sempre tímida e retraída, quando na verdade, não havia motivo para isso.  
- Bem – Mary pensou – Nem tanto quanto eu, meu problema é muito maior que o dela.  
Mas logo se repreendeu. Estava com tanta raiva dos "marotos" que se permitira um pensamento tão mesquinho. Afinal, cada um tem seus problemas, e ela deveria ser a primeira a entender como era difícil lidar com as limitações. Então, deu à garota mais nova seu sorriso mais doce ao dizer:  
- Não se preocupe, Margareth, eu deixo tudo esparramado, deveria aprender a não deixar minhas coisas no caminho. Você já ia se deitar? Fique um pouco com a gente.  
Entendendo a intenção da amiga, Stacey completou:  
- É, precisamos mesmo descansar um pouco e conversar coisas mais alegres do que "modo correto de preparar uma poção morto-vivo"...  
As garotas riram juntas, Margareth se sentiu mais à vontade e se sentou com elas. Só conversaram com Mary uma vez, antes, mnas sze sentira bem com ela. Sentia que a garota tinha alguma coisa que a incomodava, como ela mesma, embora nem imaginasse a gravidade do problema de Mary.  
Quanto a Mary, se via na menina muitas vezes. Também era assim, retraída e medrosa no seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts... mas as coisas haviam piorado ao invés de melhorar. Esperava que Margareth tivesse um destino diferente do seu.  
Mas se esforçou para entrar na conversa animada, que suas duas amigas haviam iniciado, sutilmente perguntando mais a Margareth sobre si mesma, e acabou sabendo de sua família, bruxos orgulhosos de seu puro sangue e para quem a filha era quase um aborto (podemos mudar esta parte, a família pode ser devotada ou paciente, Tati é quem sabe) , de seus sonhos de ser uma grande bailarina um dia, apesar da aparente dificuldade para isso, e também do medo estranho que sentia de Remus Lupin.  
Com espanto, Mary ouviu a garota dizer que o monitor da Grifinória a assustava, tinha alguma coisa de estranho, de misterioso e sinistro que a incomodava. E, por um minuto, pensou se não seria uma intuição apenas, ou se a garota não teria talento para Adivinhação...  
Quando todas se dirigiram para os quartos, dali a pouco, Mary tinha o coração mais leve. Em seu leito distante da janela e completamente protegido por grossas cortinas que nunca deixariam o luar passar, ela se permitiu sonhar mais uma vez com um jovem de olhos doces, que também tinha seus motivos para temer a lua.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV**

_Ali estava agora, Remus Lupin, olhando a janela e recordando o passado, como se dia algum houvesse passado desde então. Todas as suas conversas com os amigos e tudo que eles haviam lhe contado se materializava na sua frente, como se estivesse mergulhando em várias penseiras ao mesmo tempo... inclusive a dele mesmo.  
Olhou com um sorriso doce um pergaminho que fora largado de forma displicente no sofá. Tonks torcera o nariz, resmungara alguma coisa entredentes, mas conseguira se conter e não falar nada. Estava começando a aprender a ser menos impulsiva e isso o aliviava.  
Pegou o pergaminho, que era nada menos do que uma carta de Margareth, que uma coruja entregara naquela manhã. Mais um convite para um show de dança da amiga que conseguira realizar o seu sonho de ser bailarina, superando as suas limitações com força e garra. Margareth nunca esquecia dele quando dançava publicamente. Sem exceção, onde quer que ele estivesse, recebia aquele envelope cor de champanhe.  
Ela não era mais aquela menina tímida e complexada em todos os campos: era feliz com o seu marido e dois filhos e a profissão dos seus sonhos e tinha uma alegria contagiante.  
Fora justamente esse convite que levara Remus a lembrar o passado de forma tão forte.  
Sabia que, pouco tempo depois de Margareth ter se tornado amiga de Mary, Cecille e Stacey, tivera uma conversa muito importante com a "bolinha".  
_  
- Medo? - Mary não podia acreditar no que a sua mais nova amiga havia dito. Ela tinha medo de Remus. Saberia do problema dele? Não. Não poderia saber... ou poderia... Inspirando bem fundo, se animou a perguntar - Medo... de quê?   
Margareth baixou os olhos e murmurou:  
- Ora... Você sabe...  
O coração de Mary disparou... Era isso mesmo? Ela estava falando do "segredo" dele? Ainda assim, insistiu, gaguejando:  
- S... sei do quê?   
Margareth suspirou:  
- É que... ah, ele é tão calado, tão tímido, tão parecido comigo... Eu queria tanto ser amiga dele, mas tenho tanto medo de ser rejeitada.  
A outra sentiu um misto de alívio por ela não saber de nada, uma pontada de ciúme pelo interesse dela em Remus, mesmo só como amiga e uma enorme indignação por ela temer ser discriminada apenas por não andar direito... se ainda fosse perigosa, como ela... Logo depois, se arrependeu de novo e a sua indignação foi transferida para todos aqueles que se atrevessem a discriminar Margareth apenas por causa de uma deficiência. Com certeza Remus não seria uma dessas pessoas.  
Esse final que pensou, repetiu por palavras, enquanto a amiga a olhava, de olhos muito abertos, como se jamais alguém tivesse falado com ela assim e um sorriso bailou nos seus lábios.  
- Você acha mesmo? - Inquiriu, em tom entusiasmado.  
- Tenho certeza! - Afirmou Mary, com confiança. - Remus é diferente dos outros. É claro que ele gosta de brincar e de se divertir, mas nunca levanta um dedo para fazer mal seja para quem for. - Sentiu as suas faces se encherem de um rubor quente, ao acrescentar - Já até me defendeu.  
Margareth olhou-a e Mary viu nos olhos dela um brilho ligeiramente divertido que jamais havia visto antes.  
- Você gosta dele, não gosta? - Perguntou Margareth.  
O rubor das faces de Mary aumentou violentamente e ela quase precisaria de um balde de gelo na cabeça para aplacar o calor que dela emanava nauquele momento. Replicou, tentando disfarçar o seu embaraço:   
- É... é claro que gosto. Ele é legal.  
- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. - Continuou a outra. - Mas se não quiser falar, não fale. Só posso te dizer que eu fico quieta no meu canto, mas fico observando as pessoas... e sei muito bem reconhecer os gestos de uma pessoa apaixonada.  
Foi a vez de Mary baixar os olhos e pedir:  
- Por favor, não conta nada para ele. Eu queria tanto tê-lo como amigo... isso só iria estragar essa amizade, que eu sei que é a única coisa que posso esperar dele.  
- Talvez não... - Comentou Margareth, com ar distante.  
- O que você quer dizer com isso?  
- Nada em concreto. Só acho que você deveria lutar pelo amor dele. Mas não se preocupe, que eu não vou falar nada. - também ela se ruborizou. - Eu não tenho nem coragem de me aproximar dele.  
Não foi preciso se aproximar de Remus. Foi ele quem se aproximou, minutos depois. Queria tirar a limpo aquela história, de como Mary sabia que ele era um lobisomem... se é que sabia mesmo e não fora apenas uma impressão boba da sua parte.  
Logo que o viu, Margareth tentou se levantar rapidamente, mas se desequilibrou, corando violentamente, ao mesmo tempo que Remus e Mary a seguravam, um de cada lado, e ajudavam a se levantar.  
- Obrigada... - Murmurou, de olhos baixos e saiu o mais rápido que pode, morrendo de vergonha, deixando os dois muito constrangidos atrás dela, seguindo-a com o olhar.  
- Ela não precisava ser assim. - Começou Lupin, em tom triste. - Porque é que ela foge de quem só quer ser amigo dela? Eu jamais faria mal a ela... em plena consciência dos meus atos. - Esse finalzinho, ele acrescentou, para testar a reação de Mary.  
Todavia, ela estava consternada demais com a reação da amiguinha para pensar em lobisomens e segredos. Replicou apenas, em tom desolado:  
- Ela morre de medo que as pessoas não gostem dela. Tem medo de ser rejeitada, discriminada, só porque não consegue andar como as outras pessoas...  
- O quê! - Remus se virou rapidamente para Mary. Um brilho inconformado brilhava no seu olhar. - Mas como é que pode uma coisa dessas? Discriminá-la porquê? Isso lá é motivo? - Mesmo no meio da sua indignação, conseguiu se lembrar do que o levar até ali e acrescentou - Ainda se ela fosse perigosa, como...  
- ... um lobisomem... - Concluiu Mary, lendo os seus pensamentos, não porque tivesse poderes de legilimência, mas porque já tinha entendido onde ele estava querendo chegar.  
O coração dele disparou. Ela sabia. Olhou-a nos olhos e ela não desviou o olhar, como era seu costume. Disse apenas, em tom forçadamente casual:  
- Sim, Lupin. Eu sei do seu problema com a lua cheia. Também não sou muito fã da lua.  
Remus não sabia como reagir, o que diser, o que fazer... De todas as pessoas no mundo que poderiam descobrir o que ele era, ela era quem ele mais temia que descobrisse. Porquê? Ele mesmo não sabia. Talvez porque ela acabasse fugindo dele, achando-o uma companhia pior ainda do que os seus amigos. Talvez porque tinha pena de vê-la fugir do seu único defensor dentro do grupinho dos marotos ou talvez... mas isso não podia ser. Ele não queria... não podia... Mas estaria? Seria isso? Estaria apaixonado por ela?  
O olhar compreensivo de Mary, que mostrava que ela jamais fugiria dele ou o discriminaria lhe deu a certeza que, por muito difícil que fosse conviver com a ideia de estar apaixonado por uma desafeta dops seus melhores amigos, era isso que estava acontecendo; e ela não o discriminava. Ela não tinha medo dele. Ela o aceitava como ele era.  
A única coisa que lhe ocorreu naquele momento foi perguntar:  
- Como é que você descobriu?  
Mary suspirou, replicando:  
- Bom, acho melhor a gente se sentar, porque vai ser uma longa história.  
Remus obedeceu e em pouco tempo os dois estavam sentados na relva, ele sorvendo cada palavra dela como se fosse uma aula interessantíssima. Ela prosseguiu:  
- Na verdade, eu já desconfiava. Sempre achei você meio estranho... desculpe, não é para ofender... quer dizer, estranho, mas legal... - Ela já ia maldizer a sua falta de jeito, quando ele, com uma pequena gargalhada, disse:  
- Eu entendi. Continue, por favor.  
Ela assim fez:  
- Bom, a verdade é que eu, a Stacey e a Cecille ficamos curiosas a seu respeito. A Stacey é uma das pessoas mais curiosas que eu já conheci e, no final do 3º ano, resolveu que a gente devia tentar descobrir aonde você e seus amigos se enfiavam nas noites de lua cheia. Certa vez, seguimos vocês até a floresta proibida. Eu vi vocês entrando no Salgueiro e ouvi os seus amigos comentando que você estava virando lobisomem.  
Remus suspirou:  
- Então foi assim...  
Ela anuiu:  
- Foi.  
- Eu... - gaguejou ele - Não preciso pedir para você não contar a ninguém, não é? Nem você nem as suas amigas.  
- Claro que não! - Exclamou Mary, em tom ligeiramente ofendido. - Eu jamais faria tal coisa! Quanto as minhas amigas, elas nem sabem de nada.  
- Como não sabem de nada? - Ele se espantou. - Elas não estavam com você?   
Foi a vez de Mary suspirar, respondendo:  
- Não. Nós nos perdemos umas das outras e eu nunca contei para elas... Essa é uma outra história, que contém o meu próprio segredo das trevas... - Ao vê-lo erguer o sobrolho, continuou - Sim, não é só você que tem algo escuro para esconder. Agora, assim como eu prometi guardar segredo sobre você, eu peço que você guarde segredo sobre mim.  
Ela se sentia estranhamente confiante. Talvez por partilharemn segredos, ela se sentia mais própxima dele do que de qualquer outra pessoa e isso a deixava... feliz. Sim, "feliz" era a palavra certa.  
- É claro que eu guardo segredo. - Afirmou Lupin, interrogando-se sobre qual segredo poderia ser tão negro quanto o fato dele ser um lobisomem. - Prometo. Jamais trairia a confiança de alguém.   
Mary sorriu, meio encabulada:  
- Eu sei... - Disse, enquanto a confiança voltou a tomar conta dela. - Bom, quando eu percebi que você era um lobisomem, o meu coração começou a pular de um jeito que quase pulou pela boca. Eu já desconfiava, mas uma coisa é desconfiar, outra é ter certeza. Dei um passo em falso, pisei um galhinho de árvore e os seus amigos escutaram o barulho. Eu me assusteiu e fugi dali. Só então percebi que as minhas amigas haviam desaparecido. Corri sem rumo, desesperada, me embrenhando cada vez mais na floresta, sem saber para onde ir, totalmente apavorada, no escuro... até que escutei um estranho bater de asas atrás de mim. Pequenos olhos vermelhos me cercavam e eu percebi, com horror, que eram morcegos.  
Remus sentiu o estômago se revolver, adivinhando já o que ela ia dizer em seguida. Todavia, deixou-se ficar calado, escutando-a, enquanto a voz dela ia ficando cada vez mais trêmula:  
- Eles me cercaram. Eram milhares. Eu gritava, pedia socorro, mas não tinha ninguém para me acudir. Aí, eles pegaram em mim e me levaram, voando, não sei para onde. Não sei, porque perdi os sentidos. O medo me fez desmaiar. Acordei na manhã seguinte, com Madame Pomfrey e Dumbledore, um de cada lado, me pedindo calma e contando que eu havia sido mordida por um vampiro...  
Mary parou um pouco para respirar. A recordação de tudo aquilo fazia com euq ela se sentisse muito mal. Era como reviver tudo de novo. O coração de Remus se encheu de piedade, carinho e compreensão e ele não conseguiu evitar passar um braço por cima dela... e foi então que Mary desabou, começando a chorar descontrolada, com o rosto escondido no ombro dele:  
- Eu sou uma vampira, Lupin! - Soluçava. - Eu... eu... eu não quero ser! Vivo fugindo daquelas festas noturnas que eles dão... vivo me escondendo da lua, seja em que fase for... até do sol eu tenho que me esconder... Tenho que usar uma poção malcheirosa que imepede o sol de me transformar em cinzas!  
Remus nunca soube dizer dizer o que o levou a cometer tal ousadia. Fosse por carinho, identificação, amor... a verdade é que a abraçou com ternura e os seus lábios se encontraram num beijo que jamais esqueceriam.


	5. Chapter 5

Quarto Crescente. Só mais alguns dias e seria lua cheia de novo.  
Já sentindo em seu corpo os efeitos que antecediam mais um período tortuoso, Remus Lupin se encaminha devagar para mais uma aula de poções. Está atrasado, sabe disso mas não liga. Distraído, pensando em seus problemas, ao terminar mais um infindável lance de escadas, só percebe que alguém vinha correndo em sua direção, quando já não é mais possível evitar a colisão.  
Livros, penas, tinteiros, pergaminhos, varinha. Todos os seus pertences se esparramam pelo chão, enquanto Remus tenta segurar a pessoa que investiu contra ele.  
Para sua surpresa, logo reconhece Mary Hallow, a garota da Lufa-Lufa que agora povoava os seus sonhos, chorando copiosamente, enquanto tenta se desvencilhar dele.  
- Calma, Mary!  
- Me larga! – ela o fita, tentando inutilmente limpar o rosto enquanto se levanta – Você... vocês... ah!  
Ela corre para longe, descendo as escadas como um foguete, enquanto alguém grita por ela, vindo pelo mesmo caminho.  
Não podia ser ela... a mesma garota meiga que na véspera o beijara com tanto carinho e paixão. O que poderia ter havido para justificar tão súbita mudança?  
Remus mal tem tempo de catar suas coisas, quando é alcançado por Lily Evans, a ruiva mais popular de Hogwarts... e a única garota capaz de tirar seu amigo James do sério.  
- Você a viu? – ela lhe pergunta, ansiosa.  
- Claro. Quem você acha que quase me jogou escada abaixo? – ele tenta sorrir, mas a expressão da ruiva o faz perceber que a coisa foi feia – O que aconteceu?  
- Como se você não soubesse... – Lily dá um grande suspiro, fita-o com seriedade e completa, antes de correr no encalço da amiga – Aqueles seus amigos. Eles são uns crápulas! Sádicos, cruéis, mesquinhos. Não sei como estão na Grifinória...  
- Ah! – sua exclamação de entendimento não é ouvida e, mais desanimado ainda, Remus, resignado, muda de direção no final do corredor, indo para a biblioteca, estudar. Já perdeu mesmo a aula de poções.

Seus três amigos inseparáveis o encontram ainda lá, ao final do horário seguinte.  
- O que houve, Aluado? – Sirius Black senta-se displicentemente na cadeira ao lado, enquanto James Potter se aproxima, de novo brincando com um pomo de ouro surrupiado da caixa e Peter Petigrew o fita com curiosidade, como se imaginasse algum motivo escuso para sua falta em duas aulas seguidas.  
- Ah, apenas perdi a hora, e resolvi ficar por aqui mesmo. Mas... o que vocês andaram aprontando? - Não tinha coragem de contar que beijara Mary, que estava apaixonado por ela, que sentia que ela era a pessoa que ele queria do seu lado para sempre, para compartilhar e aliviar os seus medos da lua. Tinha medo que os amigos rissem dele e acabassem por rejeitá-lo.  
- Como assim? – Sirius tenta parecer indiferente, mas seus olhos cinzentos piscam de um jeito inconfundível para um companheiro de armações.  
- Não enrola, Sirius. Eu sei que vocês fizeram alguma gracinha com a Mary, ela passou por mim que nem um furacão, com a Evans atrás.  
- Ah, isso? – James se sentou também, rindo, divertido – O Almofadinhas só comentou que ela era tão branca que até poderia se confundir com um fantasma.  
- E o James disse que era culpa daquela loção horrorosa que ela fica passando na pele, e tomou o frasco dela pra ver o que era – Peter completou com uma risadinha nervosa.  
- Por Merlim! Você precisava ver a fúria que ela ficou! Mas... coitada! Somos mais altos, então ela não conseguia alcançar o frasco na minha mão.  
- Aí, eu disse que ela precisaria ter asas para pegar o frasco... – Sirius deu de ombros, como se isso não fosse nada importante.  
- Esqueceu de dizer – Peter nunca perdia a chance de "entregar" as gracinhas de Sirius – que completou dizendo que asas de morcego combinariam bem com ela, já que já era pálida como um vampiro.  
- O que? – Remus Lupin se levantou de um salto – Sirius Black, dessa vez você foi longe demais!  
Os três amigos pararam de rir, fitando estarrecidos o companheiro transtornado. Nunca o tinham visto tão exaltado. Tudo bem que ele sempre tentava evitar que eles ficassem zuando com os colegas, eles sempre brincavam com ele por essa sua mania de defender todo mundo, até mesmo o seboso do Snape. Já tinha defendido a pequena Mary Hallow por várias vezes, dizendo sempre que não deviam importuná-la tanto. Mas, com tanta veemência, era a primeira vez.  
- Nossa, Remus! – Tiago riu, tentando se refazer – Quem escuta você pode até pensar que está apaixonado pela garota!  
- Não é nada disso! – ele respondeu entre dentes, porque a bibliotecária já os advertia para fazerem silêncio. Estava apaixonado por ela, sim, mesmo que não estivesse o mais certo seria a sua reação ser bem semelhante, desde que soubera do segredo dela – às vezes, duvido que sejam mesmo vocês que entram naquele salgueiro lutador atrás de mim! OU, pior, penso que só são meus amigos para poderem contar vantagem de que têm um amigo... como eu!  
- Remus, não estou entendendo. O que fizemos de mais? Só brincamos um pouquinho com ela, porque ela é engraçada, tímida daquele jeito mas sempre por perto, como se... vigiasse a gente. – Sirius falou, baixinho, aproximando-se mais dos outros – Mas você parece preocupado demais com ela. O que você sabe que não sabemos? Desembucha!  
Dessa vez, foi Remus que ficou desconcertado. Respirando fundo, fitou longamente os amigos, pensando se valeria a pena dizer das suas desconfianças. Afinal, preferiu acreditar que eles seriam capazes de guardar mais esse segredo... Ela lhe pedira que não contasse a ninguém, mas... Remus sentia que aquele era o único jeito de fazer os amigos entender que ela não era só uma garota esquisita de quem eles podiam judiar, por puro divertimento.  
O rosto de Mary Hallow invadiu sua mente, aqueles olhos tristes, no dia anterior atraindo-o e beijando-o e há minutos apenas mandando-o embora. Então, outro rosto forte se sobrepôs: a ruiva Lily chamando seus amigos de crápulas cruéis! Não! Precisava por um fim nisso. Ia fazê-los ver que Mary era provavelmente tão digna de sua ajuda quanto ele próprio.  
- Está bem, eu digo. Mas... depois do almoço, que agora estou com fome.

Mary, aflita, se refugiara numa sala de aula vazia do segundo andar. Sarah procurou por ela, mas Mary se recusou a conversar. Achando por bem deixá-la se acalmar, a amiga foi embora.  
Mary Hallow, agora só, pensava em como podia ser tão burra!  
Porque continuava a procurar ficar perto dele? Sabia que não tinha chance alguma. Aquele beijo não passara de um sonho louco que ela não tinha o direito de sonhar... Por isso fugira correndo, deixando-o espantado e sozinho sentado no meio da relva onde momentos antes havia rolado o beijo.  
Aquelas suas visões, onde ela e Lupin estavam juntos e felizes, não eram visões proféticas, eram fantasias, peças que seu coração atormentado estava lhe pregando. Porque, sabia bem disso, era apaixonada por aquele garoto, mesmo sabendo o que ele era...  
Desocnsolada, chorou até ficar sem forças, mas então, quando estava prestes a desfalecer, reagiu, ralhando consigo mesma:  
- Que é isso, garota? Parece até que o mundo acabou? Você é ou não uma Hallow? Uma bruxa de valor, de uma nobre e antiga linhagem de videntes poderosas, choramingando como uma criança!  
Decidida, pegou suas coisas, jogadas a um canto, e rumou para a próxima aula.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO VI **

Última noite de sossego relativo, antes da lua cheia. Remus Lupin sabia bem disso. Então, depois do jantar, ao invés de acompanhar os outros à sala comunal, onde provavelmente teria que assistir James mais uma vez tentando se aproximar de Lily Evans, ou Sirius tentando ganhar alguma garota e Peter batendo palmas, infantilmente, preferiu dar um rápido passeio até o jardim, já que no dia seguinte "partiria", ficando toda uma semana "longe dali"... 

Na Lufa-Lufa, uma garota estava agora desesperada. Alguém havia puxado as cortinas de seu leito, agora banhado pelo luar, entrando pela janela também toda descoberta. Ela estacou, como estátua, na porta do quarto, a salvo dos raios que tanto mal lhe causavam, mas agora não sabia o que fazer.   
As colegas riam, perguntando se ela havia recebido um feitiço de petrificação. Um ou outra tentou puxá-la, mas ela resistiu com uma força descomunal, para uma garota tão frágil, embora não fosse franzina, pelo contrário. Mas muitos tinham a impressão de ser de vidro, tão delicada era sua aparência, embora quando se pusesse determinada parecesse uma verdadeira fera de coragem e força.

Depois de alguns instantes de hesitação, Mary deu meia volta e deixou o quarto, atravessando a sala comunal. Já não agüentava mais, iria agora mesmo dizer ao Prof. Dumbledore que preferia sair da escola a continuar neste martírio por quase todo o tempo. Afinal, só se sentia a salvo e tranqüila durante a luz nova. Mas agora, com a lua cheia se aproximando, seus padecimentos eram maiores, porque o luar parecia penetrar em cada buraquinho, em cada fresta.   
Ia decidida, mas não contava com um pequeno problema: alguns garotos no corredor. Claro, só poderiam ser eles! O que mais lhe doía era a ideia de que Remus poderia estar fazendo "panelinha" com os amigos. Decididamente, se ele era tão amigo deles, não poderia ser tão diferente... Embora parecesse...  
Peter notara que Remus não estava na sala comunal e alertara os amigos, que saíram em seu encalço. Tentando se afastar deles, antes que a vissem, Mary tentou dar a volta, fazendo outro caminho. Foi aí que o pior aconteceu.  
Inesperadamente, viu-se na porta principal do castelo que estava aberta, deixando o luar do quarto crescente já avançado penetrar por todo o hall. Tentou recuar, mas era tarde. Sua pele foi tocada pela luz prateada e, sentindo contorções horríveis, a garganta estrangulada pela vontade de gritar, em poucos minutos, Mary se transformou.   
Em seus olhos, não mais o tom castanho que lembrava o mel quando sorria. A íris alterada para um tom pálido e mortal, a pele ainda mais pálida, os dentes... se alongando, afiados e ameaçadores.  
Um lampejo de lucidez lhe disse para recuar para um canto escuro, até a transformação se reverter. Mas seu corpo e seu espírito ansiavam pela liberdade, pelo luar lá fora. E, num ímpeto, ela saiu.  
Vagaria pela noite, até se cansar, e quando a lua sumisse, voltaria. Iria até a floresta, onde afinal tudo começara. Assim, não seria uma ameaça...  
Entretanto, não contava com um elemento novo: alguém estava no jardim, e a atraiu irresistivelmente, sedenta de sangue.

Indiferente a tudo, Remus relembra a conversa que tivera com os amigos sobre Mary:  
- Vocês não entendem? Eu logo percebi os sinais. Não foi desde o começo, aconteceu depois que ela veio pra cá, mas eu notei. Só não queria acreditar, achava que era tolice da minha parte... até que ela acabou me contando a verdade. Mas no fundo acho que eu já sabia. Afinal, inimigos seculares têm como se identificar mutuamente.  
- Do que você está falando, homem? – Sirius o fitara, como se pensasse que o amigo enlouquecera.  
- Ora, você sabe muito bem, Sirius. Lobisomens e vampiros se odeiam há séculos e Mary... bem, ela é uma vampira.  
- o que? – os três exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.  
- Uma vampira, isso mesmo. Por isso, é tão pálida, usa a poção pra se proteger do sol, e mesmo assim o evita, e só anda tranqüila por aí durante a lua nova.  
- Impossível! – James exclamou – Dumbledore não se arriscaria tanto. Permitir uma vampira entre os estudantes!  
- Não permitiu um lobisomem?  
Eles ainda haviam discutido por algum tempo, mas ele arrancara dos companheiros a promessa de que não a importunariam mais, nem trairiam o seu segredo.

E agora ele está ali, pensando na ironia de sua situação. Com tanta garota na escola, tinha que se apaixonar logo por uma vampira! Porque, isso não dissera aos amigos, mas tem certeza em seu coração. Ama aquela garota baixinha, a típica baixinha invocada quando se resolvia por alguma coisa, mas na maior parte do tempo tímida e atrapalhada... a menos que a timidez e a falta de jeito fosse apenas em sua presença... será que isso significa que pode ter esperança?   
Balança a cabeça vigorosamente, rindo de si mesmo, mas seus instintos de repente ficam alertas. Seu olfato e sua sensibilidade à flor da pele diziam que algo maligno se aproximava... e tencionava atacá-lo.  
Dono de reflexos rápidos, pula para o lado no exato instante que alguém se precipita sobre ele. Mas a criatura não desiste facilmente, e novamente se arremessa contra ele. Ao segurar seus braços, mantendo-a longe de seu corpo e, principalmente, de seu pescoço, reconhece-a estarrecido. É Mary, em sua forma vampiresca.  
- Hallow! Mary! – ele sussurra, mas tenta por energia na voz – Resista! Sou eu, Remus!  
Mas ela não parece percebê-lo. Atônito, usando todas as suas forças para contê-la, resistindo à idéia de que se fosse lua cheia seria mais forte, pois como lobisomem a subjugaria facilmente, tenta pensar em alguma coisa para fazer, para detê-la sem feri-la.  
A única solução que encontra é puxá-la até estarem próximos ao salgueiro lutador. Para sua sorte, um galho a atingiu, jogando-a longe e dando-lhe tempo de alcançar a "tranca". Então, com a árvore paralisada, já sabe o que fazer. Corre para dentro da passagem, sabendo que ela o seguirá. Vai até o mais fundo que pode, para ter certeza de que nenhum raio da lua penetrará e que terá tempo até a transformação cessar, se é que o que sabe sobre vampiros é verdade...  
Rezando para o que vira na aula de Defesa contra as artes das trevas não ser pura fantasia, espera por ela.  
Em questão de segundos ela o encontra. Em sua forma vampira, sua visão no escuro é melhor que a dele, mas Remus conhece o espaço em que estava mais do que a própria palma da mão, além de sua audição e olfato privilegiados, mais aguçados pela proximidade da lua cheia e pela situação de perigo iminente.  
Usando toda a força que tem, apesar do medo de feri-la, pois seu instinto é quase tão feroz que o dela, conseguiu contê-la, e começa a sussurrar seu nome, pedindo que se acalme. Para sua felicidade, vê que a teoria é verdadeira. Bastou ficar alguns minutos longe do alcance dos raios lunares, e ela começa a se acalmar, sua fúria cedendo, seu corpo trêmulo voltando ao normal. E finalmente, Mary volta a si, soluçante e aflita.  
- Acabou, Mary. Fique calma. – Remus tem a voz doce e baixa, como se falasse a uma criança que acordara de um pesadelo. Abraça-a, carinhosamente, fazendo-a pousar a cabeça em seu peito.  
Uma luz avança pela passagem, alguém chega, empunhando uma varinha acesa. Remus percebe serem seus companheiros, abalados mas atentos.  
Mantendo o rosto de Mary contra seu peito, acena para eles que está tudo bem, pedindo-lhes em silêncio que partam.  
Sirius, que trouxera sua varinha além da própria, acende-a e prende-a na parede. Só então, depois de uma piscada marota para o amigo, afasta-se em silêncio.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO VII**

- Eles... já foram?  
- Já – Remus responde num sussurro, ciente de que ela está envergonhada por toda aquela situação.  
- Eu... sinto muito... eu...  
- Shiiii... – ele ergue seu rosto e pousa um dedo sobre seus lábios – Quietinha, está tudo bem. Sorte sua que era eu quem estava lá fora.  
Ele ri, um sorriso terno e quente, e Mary sente seu coração e também seu corpo inteiro se aquecer. E sorri, também, tímida e vacilante.  
Remus a fita por um minuto, então, tomando seu rosto entre as mãos, murmura:  
- Você é tão linda... tão doce... me dá vontade de...  
- De que? – Mary o fita, seus olhos novamente castanhos e já rasos de água.  
- Disso. – sem dizer mais nada, Remus a beija.  
Um beijo lento e tranqüilo, quase como se lhe pedisse pra não rejeitá-lo.  
Mary quase foge, mas por um momento pensa estar sonhando. Ele, seu amado Remus, está ali, e a beija. E ela sente tanta ternura naquele beijo, que pensa que não perderia aquele momento, mesmo que se arrependesse depois.  
O primeiro beijo, ela poderia fingir que não tinha acontecido. Que não passava de mais um dos seus sonhos. Mas daquela vez era diferente. Não tinha como negar. Não tinha como fugir. Que lhe importa se no dia seguinte todos a apontarem na escola? Ou que até tiver que partir? Pelo menos levará essa lembrança boa.  
Sentindo que ela o aceita, Remus intensifica o beijo, até parecer ser capaz de lhe demonstrar toda a sua paixão. Até ambos ficarem sem fôlego.  
Ao se afastarem, a lucidez parece voltar. Mary se arrasta para a parede oposta, encolhida como uma criança assustada, e Remus sente-se um perfeito idiota.  
- Desculpe-me. Eu... abusei da sorte, reconheço. Sei que você vai me odiar por isso, mas não resisti.   
- Por que? – Mary pergunta baixinho, mal acreditando que ainda tenha voz.  
- Por Merlim, eu... – Remus a fita, o olhar sofrido e tenso – Você não entende? Eu faço tudo que posso pra ficar longe, mas... não consigo. Sei que não tenho nenhuma chance, mas... eu amo você, Mary.   
- Isso é mesmo verdade? – ela se aproxima novamente, ignorando o cansaço causado pela transformação, e a vergonha que sentia por tê-lo atacado, enlouquecida e cega pela sua maldição.  
- Sim. – Remus responde simplesmente, fitando-a intensamente.  
- Não posso acreditar. Eu nunca pensei... – Mary soluça.  
- Por favor, me perdoe. Sua maldição é tão terrível quanto a minha. E, ainda por cima, isso é mais um motivo para estarmos longe um do outro, mas a gente não manda no coração. E eu amo você, sua vampira louca e linda!  
Mary arregala os olhos. Lupin a abraça de novo, expressão aflita.  
- Você não está dizendo isso só pra rir de mim depois, com seus amigos, não é? Só pra fazer eu confessar que também te amo, que sempre te amei, desde o primeiro minuto que o vi, que o vejo em minhas visões e me acho uma impostora por ver algo impossível?  
- Verdade? – ele se abri num sorriso – Você também me ama? Então...  
Ele não diz mais nada, apenas a beija com renovada paixão. Até que ela reclama por ele a estar apertando e deixando sem ar.  
- Desculpe... – ele sorri sem graça. Então, erguendo-se e pegando a varinha, ele a puxa pela mão – Venha, vamos conversar lá em cima.  
Ele a conduz pelo resto do túnel, até o interior da casa dos gritos, onde podem pelo menos se sentar em cadeiras ainda inteiras. Isso, claro, depois de verificar que não há um único buraquinho por onde o luar entrasse.  
Mary refreia a curiosidade sobre aquele lugar. Sabe que a escola era cheia de passagens secretas, mas não tem nem idéia de aonde estão, não pode nem imaginar que estivesse em plena Hogsmeade, na casa conhecida como "a mais assombrada de toda a Inglaterra"!  
- Como você não poderá sair agora, acho que teremos muito tempo pra conversar.  
- Sim... – Mary suspira – Você sempre soube?  
- Sim, assim como você. Nós nos identificamos mutuamente, e por mais de uma razão. Bem... é aqui que eu permaneço durante toda a lua cheia... o prof. Dumbledore, como sempre, encontra um jeito pra tudo.  
- E como vai ser? Depois que terminar a escola?  
- Tenho pensado nisso, afinal, só falta mais um ano. Vai ser difícil encontrar um emprego, tendo que me ausentar por uma semana todo mês. Não haverá como negar o que sou. Mas encontrarei um jeito. Mas uma coisa eu sei: nunca me unirei a outros que pensem em espalhar esse mal, não serei um ser das trevas, espalhando minha infelicidade.  
- Eu também penso assim... mas é tão difícil! Você pelo menos só sofre os efeitos da lua cheia... quanto a mim, sofro o mês quase inteiro, só tenho paz na lua nova. Quero ser professora, mas como sujeitar crianças ao risco de uma mordida acidental? Videntes não encontram emprego fácil, a não ser entre os trouxas, que sempre estão à procura de alguém pra lhes dizer o seu futuro...  
- O Prof. Dumbledore disse que há um bruxo desenvolvendo uma poção nova, que talvez me ajude... Mas isso pode levar anos, você sabe como são esses fazedores de poções.  
- Sei... – Mary o fita – mas você não vai desistir, vai?  
- Claro que não! – ele sorri tristemente – Eu vou encontrar um jeito de ir... sobrevivendo. E você?  
- também não vou desisitir, mas... é tão duro pensar que se vai ficar só, por causa disso! Como posso me aproximar de alguém, me arriscar a ferir quem eu mais amo? Mesmo você... olhe o que eu quase te fiz hoje. EU não me perdoaria se... se eu tivesse mordido você.  
- Você talvez me matasse. – Remus comenta, mas percebe que isso a transtornou – Olha, me perdoe, sou um imbecil mesmo. Mas... não, não. Impossível.  
Ele se afasta dela, indo tamborilar nas teclas do velho piano, automaticamente tocando as notas de "Verão de 42", a melodia triste os envolvendo.  
- Não sabia que tocava – Mary fala, docemente, caminhando até ele.  
- Minha mãe me ensinou. Ela dizia que a música eleva o espírito, nos torna bons.  
- E o que você acha impossível? – Mary se encoraja a perguntar.  
- Eu ser capaz de fazê-la feliz... – Ele se volta e a encara – Amanhã de manhã, você poderá sair daqui, mas não poderá voltar comigo à noite, quando eu me confinar por toda a lua cheia. Porque, ao contrário de você, não basta estar a salvo da luz da lua. Então, será impossível ficarmos juntos.  
Mary o fita, confusa. Então, num ímpeto, abraça-o com força e diz:  
- Se é verdade que você me ama, isso não importa. Não interessa se estaremos longe um do outro por uma semana inteira. Teremos o resto do mês para ficarmos juntos. Se você for capaz de estar num lugar completamente protegido da lua por duas fases inteiras, na lua nova, passearemos à beira do lago, e poderemos nos sentar e apreciar as estrelas.  
- Mary... você é a mulher mais incrível do mundo!  
- Não, não sou. Você vai descobrir, se ficar ao meu lado, que sou insegura, ciumenta, destrambelhada...  
- Linda, doce, alegre, divertida. – Remus a beija e depois a faz encostar em seu peito novamente. Mesmo assim, de pé, ela pode fazê-lo, pois ele é mais alto.  
- Amanhã pela manhã, vamos falar com Dumbledore. Ele achará uma solução pra nós.   
Feliz, rindo como se nenhum problema existisse, pois revê em sua mente sua visão mais bela, Mary se coloca na ponta dos pés e lhe dá um beijo, antes de dizer:  
- Então, Senhor Remus Jonh Aluado Lupin, esteja certo de que não desgrudarei de você um só minuto daqui por diante.  
- Tem certeza? – ele sorri, maroto.  
- Claro que tenho! – mas a velha insegurança brotou – a menos que... você não me queira mesmo com você...  
- Não querer você? – ele quase grita – Por Merlin, garota! A minha vontade agora é poder mantê-la aqui de algum jeito, para eu nunca mais passar uma noite sozinha na vida... – ele passa as mãos pelos cabelos – Mas eu posso ferir você mortalmente, então... acho melhor a gente esquecer essa história.  
- Não! Eu não... Mary irrompe em lágrimas e Remus se sente ainda pior. O que está fazendo? Jogando fora sua única chance? Ela, como ele, carrega uma maldição das mais terríveis. Quem mais seria capaz de entendê-lo, ou suportar circunstâncias tão terríveis? Mas... terá ele o direito de exigir dela um peso ainda maior do que o que já carrega?  
- Não terei um peso maior, pelo contrário. Dividindo com você, ambos teremos um peso menor para carregar.  
Só quando ouve sua resposta, é que Remus percebe ter exposto seus receios em voz alta. E a coragem que aquela garota demonstra nesse instante o conquista de vez. Afinal dos professores e dos seus três amigos, ninguém mais o aceita como era.  
- Você tem razão. Juntos, seremos mais fortes para vencer essa tormenta. O que importa o que os outros dirão? Nós nos amamos, é o que basta.  
Dizendo isso, ele a abraça ternamente, e eles se beijam, felizes e convictos de que juntos vencerão qualquer coisa...mesmo que amanhã seja lua cheia!


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

_A noite ia longa, já, e as estrelas, quase ocultas pelas luzes da cidade, não deixavam que Remus usufruísse plenamente daquela fase tão inofensiva da lua. A lua nova. A lua de Mary.  
Lembrou os dias que se seguiram àquele começo de namoro tão intenso e tão estranho, ao mesmo tempo._

Mary não tinha muitas recordações do que acontecera naquela noite e as que tinha se encontravam em imagens distorcidas pelo seu estado vampírico e se misturavam com outras, igualmente disformes, nos momentos seguintes, e com os pesadelos daquela noite agitada.  
Esquecera por inteiro o envolvimento dos Marotos naquilo tudo. Esquecera que eles sabiam do seu segredo e Lupin não sabia como lhe contar que o havia revelado. Na verdade, só recordava o começo do namoro com Remus porque o próprio a lembrara com um beijo no dia seguinte. Um beijo que trouxe à tona quase todas as memórias daqueles momentos tão lindos... pelo menos os mais importantes.  
O mais difícil - _lembrava Lupin_ - havia sido tentar convencer Mary a assumir o amor dos dois.  
- Por favor, Lupin... quer dizer, Remus... -- Ela pediu, corando ao pronunciar o primeiro nome dele. Ainda não se acostumara direito com isso. - Ninguém pode ficar sabendo de nós.   
Ele olhou-a nos olhos por uns momentos tentando, em vão, desvendar seus pensamentos e achar um motivo válido que pudesse levar uma garota tão sedenta de companhia a querer esconder um namorado. Teria medo dele e por isso poreferia não se comprometer? Não. Claro que não. Mary não era assim. Ela sofria de um problema semelhante. Então...   
Os seus lábios secos exprimiram alto o seu pensamento:   
- Porquê?  
Mary fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. O que se preparava para dizer era algo que ela temia que fosse magoá-lo... e isso era a última coisa que ela queria na vida. Iria tocar num dos seus pontos mais fracos: os Marotos. Socorrendo-se do seu tom de voz mais doce, começou:  
- Remus, eu... eu tenho medo...  
A palavra "medo", porém, levou o rapaz para longe, para um outro contexto bem diferente daquilo que ela queria dizer. Os seus olhos asumiram o tom cinzento do mar em dia de tempestade. Então, ela tinha _mesmo_ medo...  
- Você tem medo de mim?  
A garota o fitou, com ar confuso:  
- De você! Porquê eu haveria de... - Interrompeu a si mesma. Só então entendeu ao que ele se referia e os seus olhos se abriram num misto de surpresa com medo de continuar sendo mal-interpretada. Levou os dedos à boca dele, no intuito de silenciá-lo e acalmá-lo. - Shhh! Medo de você? Nunca! Que nunca mais passe pela sua cabeça um absurdo desses!  
- Então...  
Mais uma vez, ela respirou fundo antes de recomeçar a sua explicação:  
- Você sabe o que os seus amigos sentem em relação a mim. Eles não vão com a minha cara, não podem me ver nem pintada com as cores da Grifinória da cabeça aos pés! Eu não quero que eles se virem contra você por minha causa.  
Lupin soltou um suspiro de alívio, seguido de uma gargalhada. Então era isso. Era para defendê-lo! Realmente, ela não lembrava de nada daquela noite... a não ser o que ele a fizera recordar. Melhor assim. Ao vê-la franzir a sobrancelha, em reação à sua gargalhada, falou, com carinho:  
- Então é isso? Você tem medo que eles me coloquem de lado por sua causa?  
Ela anuiu com a cabeça:  
- Claro. Pelo menos, de risinhos e piadinhas, duvido que você se livrasse.  
Remus não teve uma resposta imediata. Era verdadede. Temia que os amigos o colocassem de parte por namorar uma garota que eles sempre haviam desprezado e que havia lhes garantido a pior detenção de sempre em Hogwarts. Mesmo que parte dele lhe dissesse que ele estava sendo tonto, que os amigos já sabiam que ele se tinha aproximado de Mary e que já tinham lhe dado provas mais do que suficientes de uma amizade verdadeira e a toda a prova, numa coisa a vampirinha estava certa: dos risos e piadinhas ele jamais se livraria... Foi então que se lembrou: eles haviam ficado chocados ao saber da verdade sobre a menina. Com certeza não ririam mais dela, agora que estavam cientes do seu problema... e jamais fariam piadinhas por ele ter escolhido namorar uma garota que sofria de uma maldição semelhante à sua.  
O olhar dele se iluminou e Remus abriu a boca para falar... mas fechou-a logo em seguida: como poderia contar à namorada que havia revelado o seu segredo para os amigos? Ela não se lembrava, o que era ótimo, poupava explicações, mas agora, iria acabar tendo que contar? Ela jamais o perdoaria.  
Preferiu ocultar o fato da jovem vampira. Todavia, sentia, com grande constrangimento, que omitir fatos importantes não era exatamente a melhor forma de iniciar uma relação.

_Enquanto olhava o céu, o Lupin adulto, perdido em pensamentos, deixou escapar um triste:  
- Eu devia ter contado..._


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO IX**

Sirius cutucou James, fazendo sinal para Remus, com um sorriso malandro. Peter olhou para eles, com ar interrogativo. James revirou os olhos, soltou um suspiro exasperado e sussurrou para Sirius:  
- Explica para ele.  
O moreno chegou perto do gorducho e pronunciou algumas palavras, baixinho, no ouvido dele. Peter pareceu surpreso, no começo, depois olhou para Remus e soltou um guincho semelhante a uma gargalhada, que logo reprimiu, ao ser fulminado pelo olhar de James. Sirius sorriu e os outros dois o imitaram. Sentados na frente de Lupin, fixaram o olhar nele durante alguns momentos. À sombra de uma árvore, sentado sobre os joelhos, o jovem lobisomem lia um livro. Estudava… ou pelo menos, assim parecia, já que há mais de quinze minutos que não passava da mesma página.   
Os outros três tornaram a olhar uns para os outros e, dessa vez, nenhum dos dois conseguiu reprimir as gargalhadas, fazendo Remus pular de susto, ao ser trazido tão abruptamente à realidade.  
- Que susto! – Ele exclamou, olhando os outros, com um ar confuso. – O que foi que houve? Estão rindo do quê?  
- De você, seu paspalho! – Brincou James, dando uma palmada amigável na cabeça de tom castanho-claro do outro.  
Remus olhou em volta, depois olhou para si mesmo, como se procurasse alguma nódoa no impecável uniforme da Grifinória. Sem entender, olhou de novo os amigos, inquirindo, num misto de curiosidade com impaciência:  
- O que foi, gente? Que caras são essas? O que foi que eu fiz?  
- Ficou quinze minutos olhando a mesma página. – Guinchou Peter.  
- Deve ser uma página muito interessante. – Comentou James, fingindo interesse. – Será que a gente pode ver o que tem aí de tão interessante que te faz perder quinze minutos lendo a mesma coisa?   
Lupin corou até a raiz dos cabelos e os seus reflexos não foram rápidos o suficiente para fugir de Sirius, que pegou o livro que ele tinha nas mãos e leu em voz alta, com um ar falsamente intelectual, que funcionava como uma hilária combinação com o seu habitual ar conquistador e despojado:  
- "Os alabases espongiformes são animais semelhantes às esponjas marinhas. Contudo, os seus poderes mágicos fazem toda a diferença. Quem tocar um alabase corre o risco de ser atingido pelos seus espinhos venenosos camuflados pela capa espôngica, o que pode levar a danos corporais e/ou cerebrais irreversíveis…" Muito interessante mesmo.  
James assumiu um ar falsamente preocupado e brincou:  
- Mmm… será que você conseguiu aparatar perto do mar, mergulhou e foi picado por uma alabase espongiforme, Aluado? Isso explicaria o seu ar de pateta!  
Remus olhou os amigos, com um ar realmente apalermado e, depois de uns momentos, desatou a rir às gargalhadas:  
- Quinze minutos, foi?  
Peter anuiu com a cabeça:  
- Quinze minutos. – Replicou. – Vistos pelo relógio.  
Lupin não respondeu. Limitou-se a sorrir. Era difícil não contar para os amigos que tinha começado a namorar Mary e o quanto era grande a felicidade que fazia o seu coração pulsar mais rápido e quase pular do seu peito. O que mais queria era partilhar com os amigos a sua felicidade. Na verdade, queria gritar para todo mundo que estava apaixonado, que era amor de verdade e que a mulher da sua vida era alguém que poderia entendê-lo melhor do que ninguém. Contudo, não podia contar. Tinha prometido a Mary que não contaria nada sobre o seu namoro. Já traíra a sua confiança uma vez; não iria traí-la de novo.   
Sirius abanou a cabeça:  
- Não. – Comentou, fazendo um ruído com a língua. Não foi um abalase espongiforme que o picou. Foi uma vampirinha carnuda que o mordeu. – Imediatamente se arrependeu das suas palavras, ao reparar na consequente palidez do amigo. O sorriso e o rubor haviam desaparecido do rosto do Aluado, que os olhava, agora, com ar aflito, implorando:  
- Por favor, nunca mais toquem nesse assunto!  
Sirius, James e Peter, se entreolharam, sem saber o que fazer. Sirius passou um braço por cima do amigo, se desculpando.  
- Desculpa, cara. Eu estava só brincando. Você sabe como eu sou meio idiota, às vezes, mas é tudo brincadeira. – Suspirou, em tom triste. – Ainda não aprendi direito a me controlar. Eu sei que você gosta dela e sei que é por causa dela que você está desse jeito, como se estivesse sonhando acordado… é o mesmo jeito que o Pontas fica quando pensa na Evans.  
James lançou a Sirius um olhar furioso, mas logo mudou de ideias e resolveu também ladear Remus, alvitrando:  
- O Almofadinhas fala demais, mas ele está certo. A gente sabe que você gosta da Hallow… e você pode ter certeza que, da nossa parte, nunca mais haverá qualquer tipo de brincadeira de mau-gosto contra ela. Além disso, agora a gente sabe os motivos que ela tem para ser como é. Jamais riríamos de uma pessoa assim.  
Lupin suspirou. Exatamente como ele pensava. Eles não voltariam a fazer brincadeiras de mau-gosto com Mary. Ela podia ficar sossegada. Iria falar com ela, explicar o quanto eles o apoiavam… mas se contasse, teria que contar também o porquê da mudança de atitude deles em relação a ela… Mas essa mudança ela mesma iria notar. Como reagiria?  
- Hei, Aluado! – Chamou a voz de Peter, trazendo-o de volta à realidade. – Pensando na "Bolinha", de novo?  
Imediatamente, James deu um tapa na cabeça de Peter, exclamando:  
- Quem é você para chamar alguém de bolinha?  
- Realmente… - Corroborou Sirius. – Gordo é você, Peter. – Acrescentou, com ar guloso. - A Hallow é… é cheiinha… na verdade, cheia de carnes, bem gostosinha! – Deteve-se, olhando para Remus, temendo a sua reação. – Sem ofensa, Aluado!  
Lupin riu.  
- Não me ofendeu. É bom saber que ela subiu na consideração de vocês só por eu ter me… - Corou e mediu as palavras. – me aproximado dela.  
- Bom, você sabe que não é só por isso, não é? – Perguntou James, num tom mais sério, tentando alisar os cabelos. – Nós mudamos de opinião porque descobrimos os motivos dela e é isso que nós vamos responder a ela se ela perguntar alguma coisa.  
- Não! – Quase gritou Remus. – Por favor, James, isso não!  
Os outros o olharam, com a surpresa estampada nos olhos.  
- O que foi, cara? – Perguntou Sirius. – "Isso não" o quê?   
- Por favor, vocês não podem falar para ela que sabem que ela é uma vampira! – Exclamou Lupin aflito, com os olhos escurecendo, como se uma nuvem carregada tivesse passado por eles.  
Os outros olhavam para ele como se estivessem olhando para um louco.  
- Er… - Começou James. – Alô! Aluado… você esqueceu que nós estivemos lá?  
- Não. – Respondeu o lobisomem. – Mas ela esqueceu. Ela tinha me feito jurar que não revelaria o segredo dela para ninguém. Quando tudo aquilo aconteceu, eu achei que ela não iria me perdoar por pensar que eu tinha aberto o jogo para vocês… Mas, aí, quando ela acordou, na manhã seguinte, já sem um pingo de vampirismo visível, ela tinha esquecido tudo. – Foi a vez dele corar. – Achei tão conveniente aquele esquecimento que…  
- …que se aproveitou disso e resolveu mentir para a garota que você gosta! – Concluiu James, com um meio sorriso. – Muito bem, Aluado, está aprendendo algumas coisas aí com o nosso amigo Almofadinhas, o Conquistador.   
- Modéstia à parte… - Riu Sirius, estufando o peito.  
- Eu não menti! – Exclamou Remus, em tom indignado, mas se recriminando ao mesmo tempo. – Só omiti! – Do mesmo jeito que estava omitindo deles o fato de estar namorando Mary. Ah, mas isso, pelo menos iria terminar. Ele iria contar para ela. Já. Naquele momento. A sua expressão se alterou, ele se ergueu com um salto e disse apenas:  
- Gente, a gente se vê na aula de Poções, tá? Tem um assunto que eu preciso resolver.  
Deixando os outros pasmos com a sua reação repentina, Lupin correu na direção do canto isolado do jardim onde Mary e suas amigas costumavam passar o tempo. Absorto em seus pensamentos, decidido a falar imediatamente com a namorada e lhe dizer que tinha certeza que os amigos apoiariam o namoro dos dois, correu sem reparar em mais nada… sem reparar que, do lado oposto, vinha coxeando uma pessoa… uma menina do terceiro ano… Sem conseguir se desviar em tempo, Margareth, que sempre temera chegar perto de Remus, por medo que ele rejeitasse a sua amizade, acabou indo contra ele – ou ele contra ela -, caindo os dois no chão. Margareth não tinha como fugir. Remus estava na sua frente, pedindo desculpa e pegando a sua mão para ajudá-la a se levantar. Já vira aquela cena antes, mas dessa vez sentia que seria diferente, que ele não a deixaria fugir.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO X**

Lupin e Margareth ficaram se olhando, ambos confusos; ela, sem saber o que fazer; ele, sem entender aquela reação tão estranha da parte da menina, que mais parecia um ratinho assustado, olhando-o de olhos arregalados e se debatendo, pedindo:  
- Me solta!  
- Claro que eu solto. - Ele replicou. - Mas só depois que você me explicar porque é que sempre foge de mim. Fiz algum mal para você?  
Margareth baixou os olhos e parou de se debater, murmurando:  
- Não... Você não fez nada...  
Remus segurou o queixo dela, obrigando-a a olhá-lo nos olhos e inquiriu:  
- Então? Porquê? - Soltou o queixo dela, mas continuou segurando o braço.  
- Porque... - Ela corou violentamente, antes de continuar a falar - É que... eu sou tímida, você é tímido... nós temos tanta coisa em comum e eu queria tanto chegar perto de você... mas eu não quero que você me rejeite.  
Foi a vez de Lupin corar. Imediatamente, largou o braço da menina e virou as costas para ela, coçando a cabeça atrapalhado, enquanto uma ruga de preocupação surgia entre os seus olhos. A menina estava... apaixonada por ele? Ele, Remus Lupin, iria quebrar um coração? Ainda por cima sabia que Margareth era amiga de Mary e bem solitária... Como lidar com aquela situação?  
- Er... rejeitar? - Começou, voltando-se de novo para ela e olhando-a nos olhos. - Olha... eu... eu não quero te magoar de jeito nenhum... só que... você sabe, você é amiga da Mary... é a ela que o meu coração pertence. Me perdoe, por favor, mas tudo que eu posso te dar, e com todo prazer, é a minha amizade.  
O rosto de Margareth se iluminou num sorriso, perante um Lupin boquiaberto de surpresa.  
- A sua amizade? - repetiu ela, com um sorriso rasgado. - Com todo prazer, você disse?  
- Sim... - Gaguejou ele, totalmente confuso com mais uma reação incompreensível da parte daquela garotinha que tinha o condão de confundi-lo.  
- Mas era isso mesmo que eu queria! - Exclamou Margarteh, perdendo, como que por encanto, o ar de ratinho assustado. - Eu sempre olhei para você como uma espécie de irmão mais velho que eu nunca tive. Nunca passou pela minha cabeça te namorar! Imagine, eu sou amiga da Mary e sei que ela te adora, aliás, ela vive para você! - Ele sentiu as faces queimar de tanto rubor. - Mas a sua amizade é muito importante para mim. Promete que vai ser o meu irmão mais velho?  
Remus sorriu, vencido:  
- Prometo... irmãzinha!  
Sem perder o sorriso, a garota continuou:  
- Combinado, então. Ah... e... por favor, faça a Mary feliz. - Piscando o olho como se fosse uma nova Margareth, a surpreendente menina se afastou, deixando Remus sozinho, lembrando-se de onde estava indo quando trombara com ela. Não precisou andar muito para se aproximar do seu alvo.   
- Mary...  
A loirinha se virou para ver quem a chamava e corou até a raiz dos cabelos:  
- Rem... er... Lupin! - Gaguejou, enquanto olhava dele para as amigas, Cecille e Stacey, que conversavam animadamente, antes da chegada do rapaz.  
- Estavamos justamente falando de você! - Atirou Cecille, com um sorriso mordaz e sem parecer minimamente preocupado com o olhar furibundo que a jovem vampira lhe lançou e que não foi indiferente a Lupin. Ele teve certeza: ela contara às amigas sobre o namoro dos dois. Mais um motivo para também ele partilhar a sua alegria com os seus próprios amigos. Viu Stacey cutucar Cecille com uma cotovelada indignada, mas a estrela do time de Quadribol da Lufa-Lufa, Cecille Johnson, não era mulher de fingimentos nem omissões e replicou:  
- Ah, gente, se vocês querem continuar com esse segredinho absurdo, me deixem de fora, por favor! Eu acho isso tudo ridículo. A Mary e o Lupin se gostam, estão namorando, ótimo! Para quê esconder?  
- Shhh! - Pediu Mary, irritada, ao reparar num grupo de meninas do quarto ano que os olhava, com ar interessado e certamente haviam escutado parte da conversa. - Desse jeito, isso que você chama de "segredinho absurdo" vai acabar virando um segredo de Polichinelo, isso sim!  
Remus não dizia uma única palavra. Limitava-se a fixar cada uma que falava, como se elas tivessem esquecido que ele estava ali. A custo, consegui reprimir um sorriso, ao pensar que ele próprio e os seus amigos talvez fizessem figuras parecidas.  
Foi a vez de Stacey se pronunciar, num tom doce, porém provocador, como se estivesse escondendo ela mesma algum outro segredo:  
- Ah, Cecille, não vai me dizer que tem coisa no mundo mais romântica do que um amor secreto!  
A amiga rolou os olhos e bufou, exclamando:  
- Secreto, só se for para a Lula Gigante e mesmo assim duvido! Sim, porque acho que até as criaturas mágicas que a chata da Grubly-Plank nos obriga a estudar já estão carecas de saber que esses dois se gostam!  
- As... as criaturas mágicas? - Balbuciou Mary e, mais uma vez, Remus reprimiu um sorriso. Não podia deixar de achá-la encantadora, no seu jeito infantil e atrapalhado.  
- 'Tá, 'tá! - Stacey acenou com a mão no ar, num gesto agastado, mas prosseguiu. - O sentimento pode até não ser mais segredo para ninguém...  
- Não! - Interrompeu Mary, com ar aflito, mas as duas amigas preferiram ignorá-la e Stacey continuou:  
- ...mas o namoro, é! - O seu rosto assumiu um tom levemente avermelhado, quando voltou a falar - Existe algo mais romântico do que namorar escondido?  
Cecille suspirou:  
- Vocês é que sabem. Eu, pessoalmente, não acho a menor graça. Se vocês querem saber, acho essas coisas de romantismo uma tremenda bobagem. Façam como entenderem, mas eu acho ridículo.  
A garota virou costas e começou a andar na direção oposta, deixando os outros três boquiabertos.  
- Hey! - Chamou mary, em tom desafiador. - Que é isso, agora? Resolveu fazer beicinho e fugir, foi?  
Cecille parou de repente. Respirou fundo, como se estivesse contando até dez para não responder torto à provocação da amiga. Só então se oltou para ela, replicando:  
- As palavras "Treino de Quadribol" te lembram alguma coisa, Srtª Romantismo? Francamente, prefiro um milhão de vezes a emoção de voar numa vassoura e ganhar pontos para a Lufa-lufa do que essas coisas ridículas de paixões avassaladouras que deixam as pessoas com cara de idiotas. - Voltando as costas de novo, Cecille sumiu.

_Era tarde... muito tarde... mas Lupin continuava sem sono. As lembranças o invadia, cada vez com mais força. Lembranças de histórias vividas, presenciadas e contadas.  
Sorriu ao se lembrar o quanto Cecille "pagara pela língua": realizara, de fato, o seu maior sonho de ser jogadora profissional de Quadribol, contribuíndo por duas vezes para que a Inglaterra se sagrasse campeã europeia e uma vez campeã Mundial da modalidade... mas a vida pessoal estava longe de ser menos interessante, já que fora marcada por uma das coisas que ela mais criticava e desprezava: uma "paixão avassaladora".  
Ainda não tinha terminado os estudos em Hogwarts, quando os pais, uma tradicionalíssima família de sangue-puro cujo maior desgosto era o fato dde nenhum dos filhos ter ido parar na Sonserina (o Chapéu seletor achara que Cecille possuía qualidades de todas as casas e, na dúvida, acabara por mandá-la para a lufa-lufa), acabaram descobrindo a "paixão avassaladora" de Cecille por um vizinho trouxa.  
Contra tudo e todos, a garota acabara por fugir com o trouxa, casara com ele e voltara para seguir uma carreira brilhante como jogadora profissional de Quadribol.  
Remus lembrou a sobrinha de Cecille, Angelina Johnson, também ela uma exímia jogadora, embora muito mais bonita e feminina e tentou se imaginar se também ela entraria para um time profissional.  
Todavia, não conseguiu imaginar. Só torcer do fundo do coração por Angelina. Do futuro, ele nada sabia... Quanto ao passado, continuava jorrando da sua mente, como se uma torneira tivesse se aberto e não fosse possível tornar a fechá-la._


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO XI**

_As memórias dos minutos que se seguiram continuaram brotando..._

- Bom... - começou Stacey, com um sorriso. - Acho que eu também vou indo. Vou deixar os pombinhos a sós.

- Stacey! - Chamou Mary, sorando até a raiz dos cabelos claros, mas a amiga se limitou a soltar uma gargalhada, antes de se afastar, dizendo:

- Não se preocupe, amiga, eu sei reconhecer quando estou sobrando!

Sozinhos, Lupin e Mary se olharam, com sorrisos embaraçados e ele sentiu o seu coração se derreter com o sorrisinho acanhado e meigo que ela lhe dirigia.

- Ainda... - começou ele.

- Desculpe... - começou ela, ao mesmo tempo.

Os dois riram da coincidência. Decididamente, era tudo tão novo que cada vez que se encontravam sentiam uma espécie de constrangimento gostoso (se é que pode existir tal coisa), um friozinho na barriga misturado com formigueiro, um aperto no estômago e o coração acelerado de tal forma que poderia pular pela boca. Ele conseguia escutar o bater forte e descompassado do seu coração. Ou seria o dela? A impressão que ele tinha era que os corações de ambos, mesmo batendo descompassados, batiam no mesmo compasso.

Tudo aquilo os deixava sem saber como agir e o que dizer.

- Fale! - Pediu Mary.

- Não. - Replicou Lupin, estendendo a mão para ela e sorrindo, com uma vênia simultaneamente carinhosa e brincalhona - As senhoras, primeiro.

A garota lhe devolveu o sorriso e segurou a mão do namorado, começando a se sentir mais à vontade.

- Eu ia te pedir desculpa pelas minhas amigas. Elas são...

- ...são suas amigas. - ele cimpletou. - Assim como o doidivanas do Sirius, o louco do James e o tonto do Peter são meus amigos também. Nem sempre eu estou de acordo com as atitudes que eles tomam. Por vezes, eu me calo; outras, acabo mesmo por entrar em certas brincadeiras em que não deveria entrar e não é tanto pelo prazer que possa retirar delas, mas muito mais por medo de perder a amizade deles, que é uma das coisas mais importantes na minha vida.

Mary ficou calada, por uns momentos, olhando-o intensamente, até se decidir a falar.

- Engraçado... Você exprimir exatamente os meus próprios sentimentos em relação a Cecille e Stacey. Cecille é de Touro, leva tudo pela frente, para ela não tem meias palavras nem meios termos e isso me coloca, por vezes, em situações bem embaraçosas. E depois, tem aquele jeito todo esportista, nem liga para conversas de meninas, por isso às vezes se afasta. Stacey é de Sagitário, para ela está sempre tudo ótimo, ela desvaloriza todos os problemas dos outros e isso, às vezes, me irrita.

Para ela, é bem fácil lidar com o meu problema: "É só você não sair de noite, quando tem lua lá fora, e pronto. Ainda tem as noites de lua nova e as noites enevoadas. Então, para quê tanto drama?", é isso que ela fala, como se as coisas fossem assim tão simples.

De repente, Mary reparou num sorriso que bailava nos lábios de Remus.

- Está rindo de quê? - Indagou, meio desconfiada.

- É que você me lembrou do james. - Respondeu Lupin. - Ele chama a minha... bom, a minha licantropia de "probleminha peludo".

Mary não conseguiu evitar deixar escapar uma gargalhada:

- "Probleminha peludo", é?

- "Probleminha peludo". - Confirmou o jovem lobisomem, rindo também.

- Bom... - começou ela. - Você sabe que eu não vou com a cara do Potter... - Baixou os olhos, temendo encará-lo. - Na verdade, acho que posso dizer que o odeio. Tudo o que ele fez comigo não é fácil de esquecer...

Ele apertou a mão dela e murmurou:

- Eu sei. - Temia que ela odiasse os seus amigos para sempre, mas não estava disposto abdicar nem dela nem deles. Todavia, ela continuou:

- Acontece que ele é seu amigo. Amigo de verdade. Não tem medo de você, não te discrimina e até virou animago por sua causa. - Ao ver o ar surpreendido do namorado, que já se preparava para inquirir como é que ele sabia daquele segredo, Mary sorriu e continuou - Não faça essa cara de espanto, Remus, eu não tenho só uma... diferença... uma diferença ruim. Esqueceu que eu tenho um dom? Tem certas coisas que eu adivinho sem querer.

Claro. Ele havia esquecido, sim. Então... e se ela adivinhasse que ele havia revelado o problema dela para os amigos? Engoliu em seco perante essa possibilidade, que o estava consumindo com problemas de consciência.

A menina prosseguiu, indiferente ao ar aflito do namorado:

- Só não adivinho as coisas que quero adivinhar. - suspirou, pensativa. - Mas isso já é outro departamento. O que eu queria te dizer é que, da mesma forma que a Stacey e a Cecille continuam minhas amigas, mesmo depois de eu... de eu ter sido mordida... também os seus amigos merecem a sua amizade e lealdade incondicionais... e... mesmo que eles continuem me zuando... - baixou os olhos, para não encará-lo. - Eu vou tentar não os odiar... por tudo aquilo que eles já fizeram e vão continuar fazendo por você, Remus. Tenho certeza que eles vão estar do seu lado, sempre.

Sem dar por isso, ela acabara de lançar a deixa para que ele dissesse o que estava engasgado na sua garganta há tanto tempo. Inspirando, respondeu:

- Eu sei. Eu também tenho certeza disso. Eles vão me apoiar, sim, mesmo... mesmo quando souberem que a gente está namorando.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO XII**

Mary olhou Lupin, com a perplexidade no olhar. Fora pega de surpresa e levou alguns momentos para se refazer e poder replicar:

- Remus, a gente tinha combinado...

Ele a interrompeu:

- Mary, escuta: eles não vão me zoar, como você teme tanto. Eles são meus amigos de verdade, você mesma acabou de dizer isso... E depois... ah, depois, se me zoarem vai ser só de brincadeira e eu garanto para você que tenho boas respostas para dar para eles se eles se atreverem a zoar de mim. - Ele piscou para ela, com um sorriso que imediatamente a derreteu e a fez devolver o sorriso:

- Você quer partilhar a sua felicidade com eles, não é?

Ele abriu mais o sorriso, sentindo que esse sorriso se formava igualmente dentro do seu peito. Afinal, fora tão fácil. Tanto tempo magicando e afinal ela tinha entendido tão rápido. Mulheres! Todas imprevisíveis. Todas com o dom de deixá-lo sem fala.

- Eu sei o que é isso. - Ela continuou. - Eu também não consegui me segurar até dividir tudo com a Stacey e a Cecille.

- Quer dizer que eu não preciso mais esconder dos meus amigos que a gente está namorando.

Mary deu de ombros.

- Não vou dizer que é uma coisa que me agrada muito... mas quem sabe assim eu não consigo simpatizar um pouco mais com eles? Se eles não zoarem muito...

- Mary... - Começou Remus. - Eles sabem que a gente se gosta e sinceramente dão a maior força.

- S... sabem? - Ela gaguejou.

- A Cecille tem razão - ele prosseguiu-, acho que até a Lula Gigante já sabe que a gente arrasta o Notibus um pelo outro sem usar magia!

Ela não conseguiu conter uma gargalhada.

- A gente dá tanto assim nas vistas?

Lupin se limitou a acenar com a cabeça, confirmando com um sorriso ligeiramente acanhado e ela desatou a rir, enterrando a cabeça no ombro dele, com um ataque de riso, que ele acompanhou por uns momentos, envolvendoa-a num abraço e depois silenciou-a com um beijo...

Foi então que um soluço atrás deles interrompeu a manifestação de carinho.

- Mary... - Ouviu-se uma voz chorosa atrás deles.

Os dois apaixonados olharam em direção da voz e depararam com Stacey Weasley. A garota ruiva e brincalhona, sempre de sorriso nos lábios, estava quase irreconhecível, com o nariz e os olhos inchados pelo choro e o rosto, normalmente pálido, tão vermelho que quase se confundia com a cor dos cabelos.

Mary deu um pulo e correu para a amiga, aflita e sem jeito. Não sabia lidar com os seus próprios sentimentos, mas lidar com sentimentos alheios era mais terrível ainda. Mexia demais com as suas próprias emoções. Pegou a mão dela e inquiriu:

- Stacey... o que foi?

A ruiva olhou para Remus, que logo percebeu aquele olhar como uma deixa para se retirar e deixar as duas amigas conversar a sós.

Seguiu o seu caminho até o salão comunal da Grifinória e deu de caras com Sirius Black, gritando para Peter Pettigrew:

- Me deixa em paz, Rabicho! Bando de grudentos! Porque é que eu só me meto em fria? Porquê?

- D... desculpa... - Murmurou Peter, baixando os olhos.

James Potter segurou Sirius pelo braço e o abanou, exclamando:

- Calma, cara! O Peter não tem culpa! Vamos conversar...

- Eu não quero conversar! - Berrou Sirius, desenvencilhando-se de James e rumando para o dormitório, com as faces rubras de raiva e revolta, enquanto todos os alunos presentes o olhavam, pasmos. Conheciam as explosões de Sirius, mas todas elas eram imprevisíveis. Ninguém sabia o que ele poderia fazer em seguida.

James fez menção de segui-lo, mas Remus o segurou.

- Não. - Pediu. - Ele quer ficar sozinho. Deixe-o só.

- Ele está louco! - Exclamou Potter, passando nervosamente os dedos pelos cabelos negros e desalinhados. - Está avolumando uma coisa que não tem a menor importância. Eu preciso falar com ele, trazê-lo à realidade... Aliás... - Estacou, olhando o jovem lobisomem e só então continuou a falar - Porque não vai você falar com ele?

- Eu? - Espantou-se Lupin.

- É. - Confirmou James. - Você. Remus, você é o mais calmo e o mais sensato de nós quatro. Só você pode acalmar aquele cabeça-dura.

- Mas... mas eu nem sei o que foi que aconteceu... - Gaguejou Lupin.

Nesse momento, a conversa foi interrompida por uma bela garota de longos cabelos cor-de-fogo e olhos cor de esmeralda: Lily Evans, que, aproximando-se dos dois comentou:

- Aconteceu que o Black é tão idiota quanto aqui o seu amigo Potter!

- Evans! - Exclamou James, em tom indignado. - Eu jamais agiria como o Sirius, eu jamais...

Ela preferiu ignorá-lo, dizendo a Remus:

- É melhor você ir até lá, sim, e explicar para o Black que o que é para ser usado são as coisas e não as pessoas e que a reação dele ao perceber que magoou a pobre da Stacey e que ela tinha criado expectativas em relação a ele só pode vir de um insensível como ele. Francamente, Lupin, juro por Merlim que não entendo como é que você consegue ser amigo desses dois cretinos! - Olhando de repente para trás de James, viu Peter e acrescentou - Três!

Antes que algum dos rapazes pudesse abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa, Lily virou costas e saiu ventando para o seu próprio dormitório, bufando de raiva e deixando James de queixo caído.

- Eu... eu vou lá... - Murmurou Remus, seguindo também ele para o seu dormitório, onde encontraria Sirius, deitado na cama, brincando com um pomo de ouro que Potter tinha conseguido roubar sabe-se lá de onde.

Lupin respirou fundo e se preparou para uma longa conversa. Mais tarde, viria a saber a versão de Stacey pela boca de Mary e tudo faria sentido na sua cabeça.


	13. Chapter 13

_- É... - Pensou o Remus, dos dias de hoje que recordava o passado. - Cada um de nós teve histórias para contar sobre a convivência com as meninas de Hogwarts. - Não pode reprimir um pequeno sorriso, ao pensar - Até o pequeno Peter. - Logo, o sorriso se perdeu e uma nuvem turvou o seu olhar. - Até o traidor do Peter. - Emendou._

_Juntando as versões da história de Sirius e Stacey, Remus voltou a entrar no seu mundo de lembranças. _

Tudo começara quando Stacey saíra de junto dele e de Mary naquela tarde…

Desde o começo do ano que Stacey estava ficando com Sirius Black, o conquistador de Hogwarts. Ele nunca tinha ficado com uma garota durante tanto tempo e sempre dissera que o único defeito dela era ser amiga da "bolinha" e que se não fosse por isso, talvez (quem sabe?) pudessem até se tornar namorados.

Todavia, Stacey sempre se recusara a se afastar da amiga. A sua lealdade tinha raízes mais profundas no seu coração do que a louca paixão adolescente que sentia por Sírius… mas que sempre disfarçava. Stacey tratava Sirius como um amigo, já que ele mesmo sempre dissera que ela era diferente das outras porque o tratava como um amigo e não ficava pegando no pé dele. Talvez por isso ela tinha conseguido a proeza de ficar com ele durante tanto tempo. Em segredo, claro. A última coisa que ela queria era ficar falada como "mais uma das iSirietes/i". Não tinha conseguido ocultar de Mary a sua paixão, mas evitava o assunto, sabendo da opinião da amiga sobre o jovem Black. Nesses assuntos, preferia desabafar com Cecille… que ridicularizava a situação, como sempre ridicularizava qualquer história de amor.

Recorrera, então, a outra ruiva, alguém mais próxima dos Marotos, alguém que vivia uma relação óbvia de amor e ódio, de atracão e repulsa com James Potter que, notoriamente, babava à sua passagem e tudo fazia para a conquistar, embora parecesse que tudo que conseguia era lhe dar nos nervos. Lily Evans era uma garota esquentada, mas muito sensata e foi nela que Stacey encontrou a sua confidente em ralação ao seu caso com Sirius. Não que ela apoiasse a história mais do que Mary, mas pelo menos era da Grifinória, estava mais perto de Sirius, e não tinha medo de se aproximar.

Stacey não queria nem saber dos avisos de que Sirius, apesar de tratá-la de um jeito diferente, poderia estar querendo apenas se divertir com ela. Não. Stacey Weasley era romântica como Mary, mas não tão desconfiada e vira em Sirius o seu príncipe encantado: lindo, sensual… e reparara nela, ficava com ela… e já durava há tanto tempo… Aquilo era, para ela, uma espécie de namoro secreto não assumido, mas acreditava profundamente no verdadeiro amor e sentia que Sirius era o homem certo para fazê-la feliz. Sim, ele zoava da sua grande amiga Mary, mas existiria alguém perfeito no mundo? Com tantas qualidades, porquê Stacey ligaria a esse defeito? No fundo, acreditava (ou queria acreditar) que Sirius também a amava e sonhava – na verdade, planejava – vir a ser um dia a Srª Sirius Black.

Os dois haviam combinado lanchar juntos naquela tarde. Seria um piquenique, nos jardins de Hogwarts, num dos locais mais escondidos, mas que ele, graças ao Mapa do Maroto, conhecia como a palma da sua mão. É claro que um piquenique num lugar escondido era apenas uma desculpa de Sirius para poder aproveitar bem aquela hora com a sua amiguinha. Não era a primeira vez. Não era o primeiro encontro em que ambos, sob pretexto de um lanche, se entregavam às delícias daquilo que a jovem Weasley via como um romântico namoro secreto.

Ali estava ele. Black a esperava, bem no local do costume, já com uma toalha estendida no chão, sobre a qual se encontrava um cesto de piquenique e uma grande garrafa de suco de abóbora. A ruivinha correu para junto dele e logo foi presenteada com um intenso beijo na boca. "Como naquelas coisas que os trouxas vêem naquelas salas grandes, escuras e cheias de gente!", pensava ela. "Ninguém beija assim se não estiver apaixonado. Sirius Black, você não sabe disfarçar." Ia pensando, enquanto ele percorria o seu pescoço sardento com beijos sôfregos. Tinham que conversar. Ela estava pronta para ter uma conversa séria com ele… mas os beijos… como fugir dos beijos…

Ele notou algo errado.

- Laranja? – Chamou. Ele sempre a chamava de "Laranja", aludindo aos seus cabelos da cor da fruta. – Está pensando no quê? Se for em outro cara vai ser muita sacanagem…

- Não! – Ela exclamou, beijando-o com ardor. Não é nada disso. Eu estou pensando é no lanche, mesmo. Estou com uma fome…!

- Ah, mas eu também! Vem matar a minha fome, vem! – Pediu Sirius, recomeçando com os beijos, enquanto ela ria e o afastava, embora sem muita vontade.

- Não é desse tipo de fome que eu estou falando! – Disse Stacey, com a sua habitual gargalhada cristalina. – É fome de comida, mesmo.

Ele a olhou nos olhos e perguntou, em tom inocente, mas sem perder o brilho malicioso do olhar:

- Ué… e laranja não é comida?

Ela voltou a rir e a afastá-lo.

- Pára, Sirius, eu estou falando sério!

- Mas eu também.

- Eu estou com fome!

- Mas eu também!

Stacey respirou fundo, antes de dizer:

- Sirius Black, leia os meus lábios…

- Prefiro beijá-los…

- Não! – Ela riu. - Agora não! O que eu quis dizer foi para você prestar atenção no que eu estou falando.

- Toda a atenção do mundo, minha cara amiga. – Ele replicou, embora a impaciência expressa nos seus olhos denunciasse tudo menos vontade de ouvi-la falar.

- Vamos. – Ela disse, pegando a mão dele. – Vamos sentar na toalha, vamos comer e vamos conversar.

Ele seguiu-a até a toalha e os dois se sentaram, comendo o piquenique, até que Sirius tocou justamente no assunto que Stacey queria abordar:

- Vem cá, Laranja, você sabe se está rolando alguma coisa entre o Remus e a Hallow?

Ela o olhou intensamente. Não sabia se haveria de contar ou não. Afinal, era um segredo… mas um segredo que em breve todo mundo iria ficar sabendo.

- Porquê essa pergunta? – Inquiriu.

Sirius suspirou:

- Ai, Laranja, você sabe que eu nunca curti essa sua amiga… Mas depois de tudo que o Remus tem me contado sobre ela e vendo o jeito bobo como ele fala dela, todo apaixonado, todo meloso… eu quero mais é que os dois namorem, sim… e eu achei que nós dois…

O coração de Stacey quase parou. Ela sabia que aquilo ia acontecer. Só podia. Ele dissera uma vez que era bem capaz de namorá-la se ela não fosse amiga de Mary, mas agora que ela e Remus estavam juntos, agora que ele tinha resolvido dar uma chance para a sua amiga, agora ela tinha certeza que Sirius iria assumir o namoro.

- Nós dois… - Insistiu, completando em pensamento: "nós dois podemos namorar também, é isso que ele vai dizer".

- …nós dois poderíamos ajudá-los a namorar… - Continuou ele, trincando um sanduíche, sem perceber a ansiedade de Stacey e muito menos o desapontamento em seus olhos, ao mesmo tempo que o sorriso desaparecia dos seus lábios.

- Claro… - Respondeu ela, tentando, em vão, disfarçar a decepção. – Claro que podemos…

- Quem sabe eu também não acho por aí uma garota para namorar? – Sirius pensou alto, soltando uma das suas gargalhadas que mais pareciam latidos. – A Lucy-ann Stevens é bem interessante. Quem sabe não é ela a mulher que vai me laçar? – Voltou a rir, sem reparar nas lágrimas teimosas que começavam a se formar nos olhos azuis de uma incrédula Stacey Weasley que, mesmo assim, tentou disfarçar a sua decepção, perguntando, em tom insinuante:

- E porque não eu?

Sírius olhou-a espantado. A ficha não caíra.

- Você o quê, Laranja?

- Eu. – Ela insistiu, tentando se controlar. – Porque é que você não namora comigo?

Ele estacou, pasmo. Nunca passara pela sua cabeça que a sua amiga e companheira de delírios deliciosos tivesse segundas intenções com ele.

- Você queria namorar comigo? – Inquirou, com um riso nervoso, tentando se convencer a si mesmo de que a "amiga colorida" estava apenas brincando com ele.

- Porque não? – Ela perguntou, tentando manter o sorriso insinuante. – Esquece a Lucy-ann, eu estou aqui, gosto de você como ninguém nunca vai gostar e ainda sou sua amiga. O que você quer melhor?

Sirius se levantou de um pulo, totalmente apalermado. Não podia ser. Não. Stacey, apaixonada por ele? Não, isso não. Ela era uma menina bonita, gostosa, com quem ele gostava de passar o tempo, mas não era a única. Lucy-ann Stevens, por exemplo, mexia muito mais com ele. Durante todo aquele tempo Stacey se fizera amiga dele, mas queria era laçá-lo?

- Laranja… - Começou. – Laranja, você está confundindo as coisas.

- Confundindo, eu? – Stacey não consegüiu mais manter o sorriso e começou finalmente deixar que a sua fisionomia começasse a deixar transparecer a dor que ela estava sentindo. – Você é que me confundiu durante todo esse tempo!

Stacey se levantou, também, perante o olhar espantado de Sirius. Levantou-se tão rápido e já de cabeça perdida que levou sem querer atrás de si a toalha do piquenique, presa na saia, derrubou o cesto dos sanduíches e desfez em cacos a garrafa de cerveja amanteigada.

Black a olhava, com olhos esgazeados. A única coisa que lhe ocorreu foi um assobio e o comentário infeliz:

- Caramba, você leva jeito para isso! Conseguiu três acidentes de uma só vez!

Ela tentou sorrir… tentou até rir… mas o riso se transformou em lágrimas. Stacey perdeu as forças. Não dava mais para fingir. Soluçando, implorou:

- Por favor, Sirius, não faça isso comigo! Eu sou a mulher certa para te namorar, será que você não vê isso? Eu te amo, eu sempre te amei, você não pode ser indiferente a isso! Eu respeitei a sua vontade de não assumir um namoro, mas sempre achei que você ia acabar me assumindo, sempre sonhei com isso, sempre lutei por isso… e agora, que você finalmente pensa em assentar, é com outra garota?

Black estava realmente estupefacto. Mais do que isso. Estava magoado. Sentia que Stacey nunca fora realmente sua amiga, mas apenas uma menina que queria caçá-lo a qualquer custo, uma menina que o enganou quanto aos seus verdadeiros sentimentos, uma garota que ele achava que era sua amiga, que o entendia e que tinha com ele uma relação de amizade e prazer sem qualquer hipótese de compromisso. Para ele, isso sempre fora tão claro!

- Espera aí! – Ele exclamou. – Você está me cobrando um namoro de verdade, é isso? Você está querendo me obrigar a namorar você?

- Claro que não! – Soluçou Stacey, desesperada, sentindo que ele não entendera nada do que estava acontecendo. – Obrigar, não, mas é que eu achei que isso seria o mais certo, sempre achei que…

- Ah! – Quase gritou Sirius. – Você achou! Muito bem. E eu achei que você era apenas minha amiga. Eu achei que a nossa relação era totalmente clara. Vem cá, eu te prometi alguma coisa?

- Não! – Replicou ela. – Mas eu fiz de tudo para te conquistar e agora você está está interessado em namorar outra garota?

- Eu não sei se estou interessado em namorá-la, só acho que seria uma boa candidata!

- Mas como? – Stacey soluçava desesperadamente. - Você dizia que ela era perfeita, que talvez até namorasse comigo se não detestasse a minha maior amiga e agora, que esse ódio havia passado, você vem me dizer que está interessado naquela tal de Stevens, aquela garota da Corvinal que vivia dando em cima de tudo quanto tinha calças? Como?

- Chega, Stacey! – Ele gritou. Não sabia o que sentir. Tinha a consciência tranquila… ou será que não? Ele não fizera nada errado… ou teria feito? Respirou fundo e pensou alto:

- Eu não me envolvo com as garotinhas do 3º anos porque não quero criar expectativas falsas para elas e agora, me envolvi com uma garota da minha idade, inteligente, mas que está se mostrando mais infantil do que elas! Você está sendo melodramática! Você cobrando de mim uma coisa que eu nunca te prometi, exatamente como eu achava que elas fariam, com a diferença que você é minha amiga, a gente conversou, eu achei que estava tudo claro entre nós.

Ela respirou fundo e contendo as lágrimas, respondeu:

- Acontece, Sirius Black, que eu não sou igual a essas garotas com quem você vive ficando por aí. Para mim, uma mulher só se envolve com um homem quando existe um sentimento forte entre os dois… e você me conhece o suficiente para saber isso. Não se preocupe. – Continuou tristemente, tentando se acalmar e não se humilhar mais. – Eu não vou mais tocar nesse assunto. Não vou mais ser infantil nem melodramática. Eu não vou cobrar nada de você. Vamos esquecer que tudo aconteceu. É melhor assim.

- Claro. – respondeu Sirius, mal-humorado. – Só não me peça para esquecer agora, porque eu ainda estou muito abalado com toda essa surpresa que caiu na minha cabeça.


	14. Chapter 14

_- Sirius nunca teve muito jeito com as mulheres... - Pensou Lupin, lembrando a conversa que teve com ele logo depois, no dormitório. - Queria todas e não queria nenhuma..._

Entendera o ponto de vista do amigo, mas não podia deixar de sentir dó da sonhadora Stacey, que sempre reconhecera pelo sorriso nos lábios e gargalhada cristalino e, desde aquele dia, parecia ter perdido a vontade de viver.  
Mary também andava triste pela amiga e tudo fazia para alegrá-la...  
- Mas ela não consegue passar mais de duas horas sem uma lágrima nos olhos. Chega a ser exasperante! - Queixava-se a jovem vampira ao namorado, que sorria do seu "exasperante". Ela tinha mania de usar palavras caras e sabia quando utilizá-las... e como ele se enternecia com isso! Não conseguia deixar de achar bonitinho o jeito como ela empregava tais palavras sem dar conta que muita gente não a entendia. Mary lia muito, daí a sua facilidade com as palavras.  
- Bom... - começou ele. - Olha pelo lado positivo: agora, a gente já pode namorar às claras. Acho que não poderia ter havido melhor altura para eu contar para eles que estava te namorando.  
Ela soltou uma pequena gargalhada:  
-Lá isso é verdade! Vem cá, você tem certeza mesmo que eles não te zoaram?  
Remus esboçou um meio sorriso:  
- Bom... o James disse que isso não era surpresa para ele. Ficou foi resmungando contra a Lily Evans, que como todo mundo sabe ele queria namorar mas ela parece que o odeia; o Peter riu um pouco, mas depois só me desejou felicidades; agora, o Sirius... me avisou para ter cuidado, porque você era muito amiga da stacey e poderia querer me laçar também.  
Mary abriu muito os olhos, encarando-o  
- E você, o que respondeu?  
Lupin olhou-a, com um sorriso maroto bailando nos lábios:  
- Que eu quero mais é ser laçado pela minha loirinha!  
Com uma gargalhada, abraçou-a e presenteou-a com um beijo cheio de carinho, a que ela correspondeu, feliz... e ali ficaram, namorando, até a hora do almoço.

_- O tempo passa... as coisas mudam... - Suspirou Lupin, para si mesmo, enquanto olhava o céu. A noite ia bem longa já, mas o sol ainda ia demorar para nascer. Ele ainda tinha muito tempo para ficar ali lembrando o passado. - As pessoas mudam... - Os seus olhos pousaram de novo sobre o convite para o recital de Margareth Blanchett. Sorriu vagamente. - E como mudam..._

Margareth estava muito mais carregada de livros do que de costume. Acabara por se dar mal em História da Magia e resolvera que dali por diante seria uma aluna exemplar. Caminhava apresada, e com a mente longe, entrou no salão ato distraída que acabara por passar entre as mesas da Grifinória e da Corvinal. Quando se deu conta do erro já estava no meio do caminho. Da mesa da lufa-lufa Mary acenou. Ela tornou a caminhar apresada, mas...  
BAM!  
Alguém empurrara a cadeira para trás e a acertada. Carregada de livros ela se desequilibrou e caiu. Sentiu seu rosto queimar quando começaram a rir.  
- Margareth?- chamou uma voz mais adiante. Ela levantou o rosto. Lupin se espichara por cima da mesa para olhá-la. Sirius Black ria. Fora ele quem provocara o acidente. Certamente não a vira passando.  
- Olá pirralha!- disse Sirius rindo- Como vai ai em baixo?  
- Sirius seu babaca!- riu James- Ajuda ela a se levantar!  
- Porque?- perguntou ele rindo. Margareth estava de joelhos tentando ajuntar os livros. Mary vinha caminhado entre as mesas.  
- Você deveria ajudá-la!- disse Lupin em tom severo- E pedir desculpas afinal foi você que a derrubou!  
Sirius encarou o amigo. Era certo que ele muitas vezes não dava bola para o que o monitor dizia, mas percebera o olhar severo de Lupin e lhe lançou um olhar de desagrado. Ele se abaixou e começou a apanhar os livros. Margareth o olhou espantada,quando o garoto se levantou e estendeu a mão. Ela ainda o encarou encabulada. Quando aceitou a ajuda do garoto Mary apareceu, meio ruborizada por ter que encarar o grupo dos Marotos inteiro. Além do mais, ali estava Sirius, o causador da tristeza em que sua grande amiga Stacey se achava há dias... A vontade que ela tinha era de estrangular Sirius, mas depois lembrava do comentário de Cecille: "Vocês não entendem os homens. Eles são assim mesmo. Ah, Stacey, você é amiga dele, deixa ele achar que pode fazer o que quiser com você e ainda espera que ele te leve a sério? Ele te olhava como mais um dos amigos Marotos dele... Só que com você as "marotices" eram diferentes, só isso! Você nunca disse que gostava dele, o tonto deve estar se sentindo enganado".  
Ainda assim, Mary não conseguia deixar de sentir raiva de Sirius.  
- O que houve?- perguntou ela encarando Lupin e evitando o olhar dos outros. Sabia que o namorado já havia contado para os amigos o que se passava entre eles e que eles tinham dado a maior força, mas não conseguia simpatizar com ele nem com James.  
- Eu cai!- disse Margareth com voz fraca.  
- Você esta bem?- perguntou a outra apanhando a pilha de livros de Sirius.  
- Si...sim!  
- Vamos!  
As duas viraram as costas e saíram. Sirius observou a menina. Nunca havia reparado que ela era manca, balançou a cabeça ao perceber que estava com pena da menina. Margareth sentou-se entre Mary e Cecille e abaixou a cabeça. Sentiu-se tão envergonhada, sabia que jamais poderia ver aquele garoto sem corar furiosamente.  
- É melhor se manter longe desse crápula!- disse Cecille em tom de aviso.  
- Por que?  
- Sirius Black! Ele não presta!- disse ela encarando o garoto!  
Margareth se serviu de mingau, não queria pensar nele, já bastava a vergonha que passara.  
- Maggie? Você tá ouvindo?- perguntou Mary.  
- Hã? Estou!  
- Nós já vamos para a aula!  
Maggie (era assim que os mais próximos chamavam Margareth… e ela adorava!) observou o prato a sua frente, nem tocara no café. Chegaria atrasada outra vez!  
- Ta! Eu também já vou para a minha!  
As meninas se levantaram e saíram. Ela se levantou lentamente. Não tinha vontade de ver a cara de Binns essa manhã. Quando chegou o professor já falava sobre a Revolução dos duendes e nem mesmo ele, em sua preleção sem fim, ou os estudantes, em seu estupor de sempre, notaram quando ela entrou.  
Sentou-se ao lado de Madeline Slack, companheira de quarto. Tentou prestar atenção no professor mas isso era praticamente impossível, em cinco minutos seu olhos se voltaram para as janelas, e seu pensamento naquele garoto. Porque não conseguira desviar os olhos dele? Ele era só mais um babaca, um dos bonitões de Hogwarts que não olharia para ela duas vezes. Por que tinha essa mania de se sentir diminuída? Ele era só um babaca e em breve ela estaria...

Os marotos entraram na sala de poções fazendo barulho. Sirius ria de mais uma de suas traquinagens, James e Peter o acompanhavam o único que parecia sério era Lupin, sua mente no olhar que a loirinha lhe lançara no café. O professor entrou e todos se calaram. Quando ele começara a falar Severo Snape entrou desculpando-se, sentou-se na mesa mais próxima à escrivaninha do professor Slughorn. Lily Evans estava do outro lado da sala e James tentava inutilmente lhe chamar a atenção, mas Sirius o cutucou.  
- Olha só o Ranhoso!- sussurrou  
- Só falta molhar as calças!- disse James rindo  
- Shiu!- fez Lupin. O professor dava as intruções.  
Sirius riu. Os quatro começaram a trabalhar em suas poções. Em pouco tempo já conversavam animados. O professor, sempre de olho, sabia que eles não gostavam nem um pouco de Snape.  
Ao fim do tempo estipulado para o preparo, o Professor se aproximou do caldeirão de Lily em primeiro lugar, elogiando-a como sempre. Foi examinando cada caldeirão com atenção (alguns exalavam um odor forte de ovo podre, muito diferente do esperado para alunos do 6º ano). Ele franzia o cenho, contrafeito, mas ao examinar a poção de Snape, um sorriso iluminou seu rosto novamente.  
Sirius cutucou James com um sorriso.  
- Muito bom, Snape! Nota máxima novamente.  
Snape olhou para os marotos com ar superior. Sirius deu de ombros e puxou a varinha.  
- O que vai fazer?- sussurrou James.  
- Dar uma lição nesse seboso! Vingardium Leviosa!  
Snape estava entregando sua amostra da poção ao professor, já de volta à sua escrivaninha, e nenhum dos dois viu o pequeno frasco de pó de salamandra levitar e cair dentro do caldeirão dele. Quando Snape voltou a se sentar o caldeirão soltou um silvo. Snape só teve tempo de se esconder debaixo da mesa antes do caldeirão explodir.  
Ouve uma gritaria instantânea, uma gosma amarelada jorrou pelos lados soltando uma fumaça fedorenta.  
- BLACK!- berrou o professor.  
- Sim?- perguntou ele com sua voz mais inocente.  
- Foi você que fez isso?  
- Eu? É claro que não!  
- Foi você sim seu... seu...- Snape disse um palavrão e foi atirado contra a parede por um feitiço de Sirius.  
- BLACK!- O professor berrou de novo ajudando Snape a se levantar.  
A campainha tocou, os alunos saíram correndo da sala, Sirius tentou sair mas o professor o segurou pelo colarinho  
- Black! Você limpa!- Disse o professor entre dentes- E menos dez pontos para Grifinória!  
O professor começou a abrir as janelas e cruzou os braços enquanto Sirius bufava!

A campainha tocou. Maggie levou um susto estivera tão perdida em pensamentos que nem vira o tempo passar.  
Precisava se apressar, sua próxima aula era Poções. Quando seguia em direção as masmorras, avistou Severo Snape. Ele tinha uma cara de quem acabara de ser esbofeteado.  
- Ótimo!- murmurou ela- Era tudo que eu queria!  
Maggie abaixou o rosto e se encolheu. "Por favor não me veja. Por favor não me veja..."  
- Margareth!- Chamou aquela voz arrastada e untosa!  
- Droga!- resmungou.  
- Preciso falar com você!- disse Snape,.  
- Nem pensar! Estou atrasada...  
- Não me interessa! Eu vi você hoje de manha conversando com aquele babaca do Black...  
- Black? Que Black?- Maggie começou a andar lentamente em direção a sala de aula.  
- Não se faça de boba! Eu já vi você com Lupin! E agora Black!  
- Ah o moreno? Cabelo comprido?- perguntou ela se virando- O que tem?  
- O que tem? Você não pode andar com garotos!  
- Bom então o que estou fazendo aqui com você?- por mais envergonhada que fosse só havia uma pessoa que a fazia se irritar e falar coisas que nunca imaginara, e esse alguém a encarava com ódio nos olhos.  
- Deixa de ser tapada! Sou seu primo...  
- Infelizmente!- resmungou ela.  
- Olha!- fez ele em tom de aviso- Eu não quero te ver com aqueles babacas esta entendendo? Com nenhum dos quatro...  
- Então o problema é com eles é?  
- Não se faça de desentendida...  
Margareth virou as costas. Não estava ali para brincadeiras. Precisava ir para a aula, sabia que o professor não aprovaria mais nenhum atraso. Snape a agarrou pelo braço e a forçou a se virar.  
- Estou lhe avisando Margareth!- disse num sussurro- Se afaste deles ou...  
- Ou você o que, Ranhoso?- Sirius estava parado a dois passos de distância. Um sorriso maroto nos lábios.  
- Não se meta, Black!  
- Então solte a garota!- Maggie arregalou os olhos. Será que ele estava a protegendo?  
Snape soltou Margareth com raiva e puxou a varinha. Sirius fez o mesmo.  
- Estive esperando muito tempo por isso, Ranhoso!  
- Não por isso!- respondeu Snape. Os olhos dos dois se fuzilando, Maggie se encolheu na parede. Mas antes que qualquer um pudesse azarar o outro, o professor de poções surgiu na porta da sala.  
- O que acham que estão fazendo?- um dos alunos havia avisado que eles estavam discutindo e o professor sabendo que algo ruim estava para acontecer saiu para fora.- Guardem isso agora!  
Os dois se encararam, com relutância guardaram as varinhas.  
- Black já para a aula! McGonagall está esperando, creio eu! E você Snape, estufa três!  
Com mais um olhar assassino os dois saíram em direção opostas.  
- Blanchet!- chamou o professor, a garota se assustou, ele sorriu- Venha vamos para a aula! Sua turma toda já entrou.  
A garota obedeceu em silêncio, entrando e indo ajeitar suas coisas. Sentou-se na carteira, entretanto, muito mais confusa que antes. Será que ouvira direito? Sirius Black estava a protegendo? Mal sabia ela que havia outra pessoa com dúvidas muito maiores...


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO XIV**

Sirius Black não conseguia dormir. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Maggie nem em porque raios tinha dado uma de Cavaleiro Andante, salvando a Donzela em apuros. Seria só por pena? Não, não era.

Seria só pelo prazer de afrontar o Ranhoso? Também não.

Então, porquê? Depois do que acontecera com Stacey, não podia correr o risco de que alguém se iludisse com ele, ainda por cima uma menina do terceiro ano, novinha, tímida e, ainda por cima, com uma limitação física.

Sirius estava, realmente, confuso. Nem reparava nos segredinhos que Remus, James e Peter trocavam, ao percebê-lo tão estranho.

- Será por causa da Stacey? – Inquiriu Peter, com os olhinhos arregalados, parecendo de um tamanho normal.

- Claro que não. – Ripostou James, em tom enfadado. – Quantas vezes eu preciso repetir para você que o Sirius já ultrapassou isso?

- Só ela é que não… - Murmurou Remus, de forma quase inaudível.

James encolheu os ombros e olhou-o, com o cenho carregado:

- Então, continua disfarçando muito bem, porque ontem já estava toda risonha, conversando com o Sirius, falando que a amizade é que conta. Para mim, está tentando laçá-lo de novo, mas ele diz para eu não me preocupar, que não vai cair de novo na mesma conversa e que é melhor nem tocar mais no assunto. Eu, pessoalmente, acho que ele deveria era fugir dela, isso sim!

- Não é bem isso. – Comentou Remus. – A Mary me falou dessa história de manter a amizade. A Stacey não tem mais esperanças em relação ao Sirius, está muito decepcionada, magoada, de vez em quando tem explosões de choro… mas para ela, pior do que tudo era perder a amizade do Sirius. Então, resolveu passar por cima de todo o constrangimento e ir falar com ele… Mas continua magoada e se sentiu muito constrangida ao conversar com ele.

- Então empataram. – Resmungou James. – O Almofadinhas está do mesmo jeito, tanto que prefere nem tocar no assunto.

Sirius não escutava. Continuava perdido em pensamentos, dando voltas e voltas à cabeça, tentando entender porque raios tinha defendido Margareth Blanchett.

No jantar daquela noite, quando todos já se encontravam nas mesas, estômagos roncando em um tom claramente audível, foram surpreendidos pelo diretor Dumbledore, que se ergueu, como fazia somente nas ocasiões especiais, pronto para falar.  
- Meus caros – ele começou quando o silêncio se fez completo – em vista dos acontecimentos terríveis que rondam nossas portas, trazendo apreensão a todos, o Prof. Horácio Slughorn nos trouxe uma sugestão que achamos todos bastante... interessante. Este ano, antes de vocês partirem para suas casas nos feriados do Natal, promoveremos um baile em Hogwarts.  
Um murmúrio geral se seguiu a estas palavras, mas o diretor ainda não terminara.  
- Claro que, ao contrário de ocasiões passadas em que o fizemos, desta vez todas as classes poderão participar, pois o objetivo é termos uma noite agradável de confraternização e alegria. A data precisa será anunciada amanhã, para que possam providenciar vestes e o que quer que seja preciso para tal. Vão começando a escolher os vossos pares. Por agora, atacar!  
Ao dizer isso, ele se sentou, já se preparando para começar a comer o seu jantar, que aparecera instantaneamente nos pratos.  
Os alunos e professores seguiram seu exemplo com alegria, mas agora havia mais um motivo para conversas e risinhos nervosos.

As trocas de olhares entre meninos e meninas sucedeream-se: algumas tímidas, outras decididas, mas sempre trocas de olhares que significavam: "Você quer ser o meu par no Baile?"

A troca de olhares entre Lupin e Mary foi instantânea. Os dois se olharam, sorriram, e piscaram o olho um para o outro. Nem passou pela cabeça deles a ideia de convidarem outras pessoas.

James logo fez sinal a Lily Evans, que sorriu para ele maliciosamente e depois se virou para as amigas, ignorando-o totalmente e deixando-o furioso e completamente perdido.

Sírius tinha o olhar fixo em Lucy-ann Stevens, a tal garota da Corvinal que tinha todos os predicados – pelo menos, era o que ele achava – para ser sua namorada, se ele quisesse namorar: alta, cabelos longos, castanhos e sedosos, olhos verdes, inteligente e quase tão anti-regras quanto ele… Na verdade, eram muito parecidos. Corria o boato (seria apenas boato?) que Lucy-Ann já namorara ou beijara todos os rapazes da Corvinal e da Sonserina. Da Lufa-Lufa, apenas lhe faltavam dois e da Grifinória três: Remus, James e Peter. Sim, porque Sirius Black e ela eram já uma dupla. Tinham ido várias vezes juntos para o mesmo lugar recôndito para onde ele levara Stacey naquela tarde do piquenique e ela tinha o condão de deixá-lo louco. Só podia ser ela o seu par.

Todavia, Lucy-Ann não retribuía o olhar a Sirius, que começava a desesperar. Porquê ela não olharia para ele? Só então percebeu algo que o fez perder totalmente o apetite. Foi como se o seu estômago tivesse acabado de encolher. Pela sua garganta não passava nada: Lucy-Ann acabava de acenar e sorrir para Amos Diggory, um garoto da Lufa-Lufa do sétimo ano. Iriam juntos ao baile inventado por Slughorn.

- Tô enrascado. Frito e mal pago. – Sirius exclamou, exasperado, jogando os cabelos para trás com as duas mãos, num gesto de impaciência.

Para além da decepção com Lucy-ann, tinha agora um problema irritante em mãos: uma aposta com Snape. Um desafio que o "rival" lhe lançara logo depois do almoço: ambos teriam dois dias para arrumar um par para o baile… mas para Sirius teria que ser que nunca o tivesse atraído… o que, sejamos francos, era difícil.   
Pedro ria a valer do amigo, mas Remus apenas o fitava com curiosidade.  
Estavam em seu canto favorito da sala comunal, as poltronas ao pé da lareira, enquanto os outros alunos que ainda permaneciam acordados se esparramavam pelo resto da sala.  
Eles haviam escapado por pouco de outra detenção daquelas, e ainda por cima junto com Snape... mas o saldo não era exatamente positivo para os Marotos.  
E Sirius se via diante de seu maior desafio: convidar alguém para o Baile de Inverno. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, não sabia o que fazer.  
- Ora! É só chegar perto de uma garota que você nunca viu na vida e convidar para o baile, qual é a dificuldade? – Remus perguntou em tom inocente.  
- Você diz isso porque agora tem a Mary... e o baile vai ser numa noite de lua nova.  
- E agradeço imensamente a Dumbledore por isso, mas continuo não entendendo seu problema.  
- Bem... vou te ajudar, então, Sr. Aluado. – Sirius não conseguiu deixar de ser sarcástico – O Ranhoso me desafiou, e jogou sujo dessa vez... como eu vou encontrar uma garota que não me atraia nem nunca atraiu e convidá-la para o Baile? Ridículo!  
- Não, este feitiço só funciona com bicho-papões! – Peter retorquiu.  
- Muito obrigado, Rabicho, vou me lembrar disso! – Sirius bufou.  
- Bem... se você não tivesse feito a bobagem de brigar com a Stacey... – Peter comentou, arrependendo-se em seguida.  
- Rabicho, se você tem amor à vida, não toque neste assunto! – Sirius advertiu o amigo. Ainda estava magoado e confuso com aquela história. Achara que tinha uma coisa legal com a Stacey, que ela curtia tanto quanto ele estarem juntos, sem isso significar que sentisse alguma coisa mais forte. Mas quem consegue entender as mulheres? Sempre pensam logo em algum tipo de compromisso, se você apenas sorri para elas...  
Mas Remus o despertou de seu devaneio sobre a "amiga" com um comentário divertido:  
- Pelo menos você também deu ao Ranhoso algo com que se preocupar.  
- Ah, claro! – Sirius riu – Duvido que ele consiga convencer alguma garota a ir com ele no baile, alguém que não seja da Sonserina, deixei isso claro. Aliás, só vai valer mesmo se for da Grifinória, as meninas da Lufa Lufa e da Corvinal podem se sentir intimidadas ou abobalhadas  
- E sem usar a maldição imperius, isso vai ser difícil – Peter comentou, caindo na gargalhada.  
- Aquela garota da Lufa Lufa, aquela que manca um pouco, também não vale, já sei que é prima dele... – Sirius completou.

Os três amigos riram, até que foram interrompidos por um grito de triunfo:

- Consegui! – James Potter acabava de irromper pelo salão comunal adentro, com o cabelo mais despenteado do que nunca e um ar apalermado e até incrédulo no rosto. – Consegui.

Remus, Sirius e Peter se entreolharam e olharam o amigo, que se deixou cair num sofá, com ar sonhador, murmurando:

- Consegui!

- Conseguiu o quê, homem? – Inquiriu Sirius.

James apenas o olhou e piscou para ele, replicando:

- Consegui!

- Mas conseguiu o quê? – Perguntou Remus, tentando disfarçar, em vão, um ataque de riso. – Será que a gente pode saber?

Mas James limitou-se a se levantar de um salto, pulando em cima do sofá e gritando a plenos pulmões:

- CONSEGUIIIIII!

- Mas conseguiu o quê? – Remus não conseguia mais dominar as gargalhadas.

Só então James parou, saltou para o chão e, olhando para todos os presentes, declarou alto e bom som e em tom de triunfo:

- A Lily Evans aceitou ir ao baile comigo!

**N/A**- Escrevi esse capítulo a meias com Lara Montez, que inventou o baile e a aposta entre Sirius e Snape.


	16. Chapter 16

Enquanto os demais marotos discutiam mais uma vez as poções de Sirius e também de Pedro para um par no baile de Natal, Lupin observa os outros alunos, distraído, até se deter no casal sentado próximo à porta, jogando xadrez de bruxo com uma concentração inabalável: os irmãos Montez.

Alunos já do sétimo ano, e sobrinhos da professora Minerva McGonagall, que assumira a Transfiguração após a promoção de Dumbledore a diretor, ambos permaneciam alheios aos outros colegas, e estes, por considerá-los ou esnobes ou esquisitos, ou por pensarem que era uma coisa arriscada fazer amizade com os parentes de uma professora tão rigorosa, mantinham distância. Assim, eles estavam no sétimo ano sem se misturarem com a turma.

Alguns até pensavam que deviam estar na Sonserina, já que prezavam tanto a "pureza de sua linhagem"... talvez o Chapéu tivesse se enganado em considerar a coragem como sua maior virtude...

O fato é que os dois irmãos se mantinham afastados, atentos aos livros e exames, tanto que haviam ambos conquistado 12 N.O.Ms cada um, coisa bem difícil de acontecer, e pelo visto iam conseguir igual proeza com seus N.I.E.Ms...

E Lupin se lembrava muito bem de ter sido chamado à de Dumbledore por causa daquela aluna em particular...

Tudo acontecera no ano anterior, logo depois de seus NOMs. Um garoto da Sonserina, do 7º ano, Humphrey Lott, fora pego fora do dormitório depois do horário, em uma situação muito estranha. Tudo indicava que havia uma garota com ele, mas como "ninguém viu garota nenhuma", mesmo patrulhando todos os corredores e fazendo contagem nas salas comunais e dormitórios e como não se aparata dentro do castelo, e todas as passagens secretas conhecidas foram verificadas, chegou-se à conclusão de que não havia nenhuma aluna fora do quarto, portanto ele sozinho foi advertido e punido. Então, ao sair da detenção com o professor de poções – que ficara bastante contrafeito por um aluno de sua casa ser pego em situação duvidosa, ele acabou por entregar a possível companheira, nos comentários com os colegas.

Jurava insistentemente que se encontrara com Rubla Montez, e que fora "um encontro íntimo", completara malicioso. Como ela conseguira sair tão rápido a ponto de se safar da detenção, ele não sabia.

Alguém sugerira que ela podia ter uma capa da invisibilidade, mas isso também tinha sido verificado entre as alunas.

Os boatos cresceram de tal maneira, que ambos foram chamados à presença do diretor, junto com os diretores das suas casas – a Prof. McGonagall bastante constrangida por estar levando a sobrinha para uma audiência desse tipo.

Então, na frente de todos, ela mais uma vez se afirmara inocente, só conhecia aquele garoto das aulas de poções que tinha em conjunto com a Sonserina, e ele ficara vermelho de raiva.

Os monitores foram chamados a dar seu testemunho. E Lupin, como representante da Grifinória, foi o responsável pela informação decisiva: ele podia afirmar com certeza – e sua companheira monitora concordou com ele -que Rubla estivera o tempo todo na sala comunal, jogando xadrez com o próprio irmão. Ricardo, também presente, confirmou, embora fitasse a irmã de modo estranho.

Dumbledore também percebeu este olhar, mas nada dissera na frente dos demais. O sonserino quase levou uma nova detenção por caluniar uma colega, mas Dumbledore, depois de alguns minutos de reflexão, dispensou-o dizendo ter sido tudo um grande engano, mas prevenindo a todos de que essa história deveria ser esquecida dali em diante, e disse isso de forma bem incisiva.

Todos se retiraram, menos a garota, a pedido do diretor. E Remus Lupin ficou se perguntando o que seria que o diretor queria falar com ela a sós...

- Hei, um galeão por seus pensamentos! – a voz de James o trouxe de volta.

- Quê? – ele piscou, enquanto Rubla levantava os olhos e o fitava, como se soubesse o que ele estava pensando.

- Aluado, você hoje está sem dúvida merecendo o seu apelido. Não ouviu nada do que falamos nos últimos 10 minutos. – Sirius replicou.

- Ah, desculpem. Eu estava pensando em outra coisa.

- Nós percebemos – James seguiu a direção do seu olhar – O que tanto você olha pra sobrinha da McGonagall? Já está pensando em trocar de namorada?

Lupin o fulminou com o olhar. A ideia de trocar Mary por qualquer outra garota era para ele simplesmente acintosa!

- Claro que não! – Exclamou. - só estava reparando que ela não tira mais aquele lenço estranho da cabeça, desde que voltou do verão... – Remus desconversou, desviando o olhar dos dois irmãos, não antes de notar que Rubla sorrira levemente, e Ricardo erguera a cabeça.

- Sabe, agora que você falou, eu também tinha reparado... Lembra do caso do Lott? Da Sonserina? Não sei se você sabe que tinha acontecido a mesma coisa com o O'Connor, da Corvinal, mas ele foi mais esperto e ficou quieto...

- Como assim? – James perguntou, mas Remus de repente ficou alerta. Sabia que de algum modo os dois irmãos acompanhavam, mesmo à distância, o diálogo dos marotos. Seus instintos de lobo diziam isso. Mas Sirius continuou contando.  
- Bem... Vocês sabem que somos amigos. – Viu Pedro e James revirar os olhos e acrescentou – Ele é legal! – Como os amigos continuavam olhando para ele sem muita convicção, pois achavam o tal O'Connor um idiota, resolveu prosseguir - Bom, a questão é que ele me contou que tinham combinado se encontrar, ela aceitara seu convite cheia de charme... e ao que tudo indica, compareceu ao encontro. Ele suspirava apaixonado pela manhã, até eu dizer a ele que estava enganado, pois a vira na sala comunal e depois subir para o dormitório. Ele quase me bateu, disse que eu estava dizendo isso por despeito, por ele ter saído com uma garota que não me dera bola... – Sirius e James trocaram olhar que parecia dizer: "claro, o que você poderia esperar de um cara da Sonserina?". Contudo, Remus preferiu ignorar o ar deles e continuar - Ficamos uns tempos brigados por causa disso, mas eu passei a vigiá-la. Aquele lance com o Lott comprovou minhas suspeitas de que essa garota tem alguma coisa estranha... Quando o O'Connor soube do acontecido com o Lott, por fim acreditou em mim, mas não conseguimos descobrir o que ele fez para os dois acreditarem que estavam com ela, sem estar.  
- Interessante... mas isso me deu uma idéia! – James riu, com ar de quem está maquinando algo diabólico – O que vocês acham do Ranhoso chamá-la para o baile? Se ela tem algum jeito de ludibriar os garotos, ele vai jurar que esteve com ela, mas nós vamos saber que não, então, você ganha a aposta.  
- Genial! – Sirius exclamou – Claro que ela vai dar um banho nele! E, sabem de uma coisa? Já sei exatamente quem eu vou convidar para o baile!

**N/A-** Capítulo escrito por Lara Montez e betado por mim, Éowyn Tonks, que incluí algumas pequenas coisinhas para não fugir da linha condutora e do espírito da história... e para eu me situar melhor! eheh


	17. Chapter 17

Naquele mesmo instante, Stacey estava sentada à margem do lago, jogando pedaços de arenque para a lula gigante, tentando evitar pensar no único assunto que todas as garotas da escola pareciam ter: o baile de Natal. A ruiva ainda não se recuperara de todo da grande decepção que sofrera com Sirius Black, e tinha bons motivos para não querer ir a esse baile: um era não querer nem por sonho se aproximar de outro garoto tão cedo, o outro era não se acreditar capaz de ver outra garota – principalmente a Lucy- Ann – encarrapitada no braço de Sirius, achava que era capaz de ter ânsias de matar aos dois, e depois picá-los em pedacinhos para atirar à lula.

Estava tão concentrada em suas mágoas, ruminando-as em sussurros contrafeitos, que não viu o rapaz que se sentou ao seu lado, como quem não quer nada. O moreno, no entanto, estava atento. Depois de alguns minutos em que parecia rir de si mesmo, erguendo o rosto para o céu, como se quisesse beber os raios de sol que realçavam ainda mais o tom bronzeado de sua pele, resolveu chamar sua atenção:

- Desculpe interromper mas... posso te oferecer uma alternativa?

- Como? –ela se virou para ele, assustada.

- Não tinha intenção de te assustar, desculpe-me, mais uma vez.

Ela olhou para o belo moreno como se o visse pela primeira vez. Na verdade, podia até dizer que era realmente a primeira vez, já que, por meses a fio, quem sabe anos, só tivera olhos para o Sirius Black, e não conseguira perceber mais ninguém à sua volta.

O rapaz do sétimo ano era bonito, seus traços predominantemente latinos fazendo-o diferente de todo o resto da escola. Era sério e calado, ela nunca tinha ouvido falar dele flertando com alguém, ou simplesmente tendo amigos. Sabia que sua única companhia constante era a irmã gêmea, Rubla, por isso olhou em volta, procurando-a.

- Minha irmã está dentro da escola, nesse momento resolvendo o seu problema de companhia para o baile. E como eu sei que ela não vai precisar de minha ajuda, resolvi me arriscar a ser petrificado...

- Como assim? – Stacey perguntou num fio de voz, mas já temendo a resposta.

- Bem... você anda com cara de quem não quer ver ninguém do sexo oposto na sua frente... e eu não ando com muita vontade de me aproximar de ninguém também. Então, pensei que podíamos ser amigos...

- O único cara que propôs ser meu amigo...

- Não precisa me contar... –Ricardo tinha uma expressão ainda mais séria – mas te garanto que não é desse tipo de amizade que preciso... não costumo dar mais atenção aos meus hormônios do que à minha dignidade... Desculpe se ofendo seu amigo, mas... entre os meus aprendi a agir de forma diferente. Mas se você não entender amizade de outro jeito, então, não está mais aqui quem falou.

Juntando a ação às palavras, ele se ergueu, disposto a voltar para dentro da escola, mas Stacey, mal conseguindo acreditar que estivessse fazendo isso, segurou sua mão.

- Espere! – ela soltou sua mão ao ver o seu olhar – Eu... sinto muito se causei uma impressão errada. Mas esse é um assunto que não gostaria de tratar, ainda mais com... outro menino.

- Não sou um menino – ele retrucou – Sou um homem. Entre os meus, já sou considerado adulto há dois anos, já deveria inclusive estar casado. Não tenho intenção de brincar com seus sentimentos, nem de permitir que você brinque com os meus. Apenas pensei que poderíamos nos ajudar mutuamente, já que não lhe fará bem algum ficar fora deste baile.

Ela o fitava, boquiaberta. Ele era, sem dúvida, audacioso. Falar daquele jeito com ela, como podia?

- Não estou sendo ofensivo, estou? – ele sorriu, de repente parecendo cativante.

- Não, não está. Apenas... me surpreendeu, só isso. Eu também não quis ofendê-lo, me desculpe.

- Tudo bem, então? Iremos juntos? – ele tinha um ar levemente ansioso ao esperar sua resposta.

Stacey pensou um pouco, depois apenas sacudiu a cabeça, afirmativamente.

- Combinado.- ele tinha um sorriso de satisfação, mas não parecia aquele ar de triunfo que Stacey esperava ver - Claro que, se você preferir, podemos manter isso em segredo até o dia do baile... Bem, não precisamos ficar juntos por aí, só porque vamos ser parceiros...

Stacey o fitou, mais admirada e de certa forma enraivecida. Será que ele achava que ela não era boa o suficiente para ser vista ao seu lado? Mas antes que verbalizasse, ele falou suavemente:

- Eu ficarei imensamente feliz se você me considerar seu amigo, não ligo pra divisão de casas ou turmas e outras bobagens. Mas claro que teremos horários de folga diferentes, e não quero forçar minha presença e prejudicar suas... amizades. Mas estarei ao seu dispor, sempre que quiser conversar...

Dizendo isso, ele sorriu mais uma vez e se despediu, voltando para o castelo em passos tranquilos.

Confusa, Stacey voltou a se sentar, olhando sem ver a luminosa superfície do lago.

O que Mary e Cecille diriam disso?

- Loucura! – exclamou Mary.

- Ótimo! – retrucou Cecille – assim não vou mais precisar escutar você se lamuriando por causa do babaca do Sirius. Tem mais alguém em quem pensar.

- Está apaixonada? – a sonhadora Margareth, que viera se sentar com elas, perguntou baixinho.

- Claro que não, nem conheço o cara! – Stacey respondeu bruscamente, mas sorriu para a garota mais nova, temendo assustá-la – Desta vez, não caio nessa de novo, somos só amigos.

- Sei... – Cecille piscou para as colegas, mas depois levantou-se, espreguiçando-se – Desculpem, meninas, mas amanhã teremos jogo, e é contra a Grifinória. Ganhar de Tiago Potter não é fácil, portanto, vou dormir mais cedo. Boa noite!

Enquanto ela subia, as outras se concentraram em seus deveres de casa, mas Margareth estava mais pensativa do que o normal, e Mary a fitou com curiosidade. Perguntou-lhe se havia algum problema, mas a menina desconversou, acompanhando uma garota de sua turma que também ia se deitar.

Já em sua cama, Margareth pensava em como contaria às outras o que lhe acontecera naquela tarde... E, pior, como contaria ao primo...

Estava saindo da estufa de Herbologia, suja de terra e louca por um banho, quando quase colidiu novamente com alguém. Já se preparava para pedir desculpas e se afastar, quando uma voz masculina falou docemente:

- Tudo bem? Desculpe, eu sou sempre desastrado. Posso falar com você um minuto?

Ela ergueu os olhos para o rapaz alto e moreno à sua frente: Sirius Balck. Não soube o que dizer, então apenas sacudiu a cabeça.

- Bem... é que... queria saber se você já tem um par para o baile.

- Eu... – ela arregalou os olhos, surpreendida, pois nem pensara na possibilidade de ir a este baile, embora amasse dançar. Mas só o fazia quando estava sozinha, por achar que os outros a achariam ridícula dançando, por causa de seu defeito.

- Olha, se alguém já te convidou, tudo bem.

- Não! – ela quase gritou, mas depois tentou responder com calma – Na verdade, talvez eu vá mais cedo pra casa, já que não teremos aula no dia do baile.

- Ah, que pena! – Sirius parecia realmente desapontado.

Margareth começou a andar, tentando parecer tranqüila, pois sua vontade era sair correndo, mas tinha medo de se atrapalhar mais uma vez e pior sua situação com um tombo vexatório... em sua mente, revia Stacey se acabando de chorar, e as amigas prevenindo-a do caráter de Sirius Balck.

O rapaz a acompanhava em silêncio. Dissera a Remus o que pretendia fazer e ele quase lhe batera. Que ele não ousasse brincar com aquela garota! Ou ele mesmo, Remus, iria ajudar Snape a acabar com o amigo! – foram suas palavras de advertência.

- caramba! Será que não posso realmente me aproximar de uma garota sem segundas intenções? É isso que todos vão pensar sempre?

- Como? O que foi que disse? – a voz espantada de Margareth lhe mostrou que pensara em voz alta.

- Desculpe, é que... eu queria apenas tentar ser seu amigo, sem nenhuma outra intenção... entende? – ao perceber que estava quase falando uma bobagem, emendou – Não que você não seja bonita e uma garota agradável... Eu é que estou precisando cultivar amizades... diferentes. Claro que seu primo não vai gostar de saber disso e pode te impedir de ir comigo.

- Ele não manda em mim! Não tem o direito de escolher os meus amigos.

Sua raiva mostrou a Sirius que tocara no ponto certo. Sorriu, o mais docemente que pode, ao perguntar:

- Então? Sim ou não?

Margareth não vacilara novamente, aceitara. Mas no segundo seguinte, quando ele riu aquela sua risada que lembrava um latido e a ergueu e rodou no ar como se fosse uma pluma, ela já estava pensando que aquilo era loucura...

Agora, em sua cama, pensava na reação de Stacey, mais do que na de seu desagradável primo...

Será que a amiga a julgaria mal? Pensaria que Margareth estava traindo sua amizade? Sinceramente, esperava que não. Porque agora, começava a gostar da idéia de ter passado a perna em todas as belas e deslumbradas garotas de Hogwarts.

- Você não fez isso! – a voz de Stacey saiu esganiçada e raivosa.

Margareth instintivamente se encolheu ao lado de Mary. A amiga estava furiosa, e várias cabeças se viraram na direção delas, e não só da mesa da Lufa Lufa.


	18. Chapter 18

**N/A-** Obrigada a todos os que estão lendo a fic. ;)

* * *

Maggie não dera conta que pensara alto. Acostumada a sua solidão, por vezes falava consigo mesma… e agora, apesar das coisas terem mudado bastante… acontecera de novo; e de uma forma que jamais deveria ter acontecido.

As amigas a olhavam com ar atónito. Aflita, ela se levantou e foi até Stacey, que escondia o rosto com as mãos para ocultar a crise de choro que ameaçava brotar dos seus olhos.

- Stacey… - Começou Margareth. – Stacey, não é o que você está pensando, ele só…

- Ele só o quê? – Quase berrou Stacey, não disfarçando mais as lágrimas de dor e raiva. – Ele só é um galinha de primeira que vive pegando tudo quanto é garota por aí e você é mais uma das bobinhas que vai cair na teia dele? Pois faça bom proveito!

- Stacey, não… - Maggie tinha os olhos marejados de lágrimas. Aquele era o seu momento. Não tinha a menor intenção de magoar a ruivinha e sabia que, apesar das suas palavras serem motivadas pelo coração e orgulho feridos, tinham razão de ser, mas Sirius Black convidando-a para um baile era a realização de um sonho que ela nem se atrevera a sonhar.

Stacey virou as costas e teria ido embora, se Cecille não tivesse se colocado na frente dela e Mary não a tivesse pego por um braço, impedindo-a.

- O que foi? – Inquiriu Stacey, tentando olhar Cecille com ar de desafio e até superior, o que se tornava difícil, tendo em conta que a amiga era bem mais alta do que ela.

A outra olhou-a bem fundo nos olhos e disse apenas:

- Não quero saber de briga por causa de homem. Muito menos, homem galinha. Você não disse que não queria mais nada com o Black?

Stacey baixou os olhos e murmurou:

- Isso não significa que os meus sentimentos tenham mudado… e nem sempre as palavras falam o que o coração sente.

Mary trocou um olhar com Cecille e puxou a outra para junto de si, abraçando-a e ela se deixou cair em prantos, chorando no seu ombro. Margaret tremia, apavorada, ao fundo.

- Stacey… - Começou Mary, acariciando os cabelos ruivos e luzidios da amiga. – Eu entendo o que você está sentindo. Entendo mesmo. – Lançou um olhar de perflexidade a Margareth, que baixou os olhos, já arrependida de ter aceitado a proposta de Sirius. – Só que você já percebeu que o Sirius nunca vai te ver do jeito que você gostaria. Depois, tem o espanhol, o tal do Ricardo… Que o Remus não me ouça, mas ele é o cara mais lindo que eu já vi na minha vida. Bem melhor do que esse panaca do Sirius Black, que vive se exibindo. Não tem a fama dele porque é discreto, só isso. Você vai a esse baile com o Ricardo, vai mostrar para o Black que não ficou chorando por ele e que a sua vida continua… e muito bem acompanhada, está certo?

A jovem vampira afastou o rosto choroso da amiga e enxugou as suas lágrimas com os dedos. A outra acenou um "sim" tímido com a cabeça e olhou para Margareth, murmurando:

- Desculpe a explosão… É que… ainda dói…

Um sorriso iluminou o rosto triste de Maggie, que, no seu ritmo lento, se aproximou de Stacey, dizendo:

- Não precisa pedir desculpa. Eu é que tenho que me desculpar. Eu traí a sua amizade.

- Você não traiu nada! – Comentou Cecille. – Nada, a não ser a sua própria inteligência, porque se envolver com o maior galinha de Hogwarts é a maior roubada em que você poderia se meter… Mas a escolha foi sua.

Mary lançou um olhar irritado para a amiga, como que avisando-a que aquele não era o momento para falar sobre aquilo.

- A Cecille está certa. – Comentou Stacey, ainda reprimindo o choro teimoso. – Você não traiu nada. Sirius vive para cima e para baixo com tudo quanto é garota… e eu não esperava que ele me convidasse para o baile, nem tenho mais esperanças em relação a ele. O Ricardo me convidou, eu vou com ele e vou me divertir muito, tenho certeza.

- Se você quiser, eu falo pro Sirius que não vou com ele. – Sugeriu Margareth, sem jeito, o que provocou uma gargalhada em Cecille, que exclamou:

- Isso, eu queria ver! Sirius Black, o presente que nove em cada dez alunas de Hogwarts sonha receber no Natal, levando um bolo… e logo de uma garota do terceiro ano, tímida e… enfim, logo a Maggie!

Mary voltou a fulminar Cecille com o olhar, mas não disse nada.

Stacey, por seu turno, sorriu, enternecida pela frase de Margareth e replicou:

- Não faça isso. Não por minha causa. Tenha o seu dia de princesa, você merece. Pode ter certeza que eu lhe desejo toda a sorte do mundo… e que tome cuidado para não se apaixonar.

A ruiva acariciou os cabelos de Maggie e depositou um beijo em sua testa.

- Sabem o que eu vou fazer agora? – Perguntou, dirigindo-se a todas, com um sorriso que não era alegre, mas mostrava o seu esforço para sair da tristeza. – Vou dormir e sonhar com o meu príncipe cigano, o Ricardo. Vocês deviam fazer o mesmo. Ir dormir e pensar no baile.

Contudo, nessa noite, enquanto todas pareciam dormir, Mary escutou soluços, vindo da cama de Stacey e julgou tê-la ouvido perguntar: "Sirius… porque é que tinha que ser assim?"


	19. Chapter 19

James andava meio aéreo desde de que Lily aceitara a ir ao baile com ele. Sirius já perdera a conta de vezes que fora obrigado a falar com a parede enquanto o amigo observava o vazio com a boca ligeiramente entreaberta. Nessa noite não fora diferente. Estavam na sala comunal e Sirius tentava em vão chamar a atenção do amigo.

- Quer parar de babar!- bufou Sirius quando se cansara de falar.

- Hã? Que foi?- perguntou James se virando para encarar o amigo.

- Graças a Deus que esse baile é amanha, não sei o que faria se tivesse que conversar com a parede mais um dia!

- Do que esta reclamando? Eu vou com a Lily!

- Exato! E desde então não para mais de babar. Quer saber vou dormir!

- Boa noite!- respondeu James se virando para a parede.

- Hum... com licença!- murmurou um calouro magrela- Sr Potter?

James se virou intrigado, o garotinho o encarou envergonhado.

- Presente pra você!

- Presente? De quem?- O garoto percorreu os olhos pela sala quase vazia.

- Acho que é da srta Ebans!

- Evans?- ele nem esperou a resposta, puxou o pequeno embrulho das mãos do garotinho, que correu de volta ao grupinho de alunos.

James percebeu que era um caixa de bombons da Dedos de Mel. Não achou estranho que Lily tivesse lhe enviado uma caixa de bombons. Pelo contrário. A ideia de estar, finalmente, conseguindo conquistá-la, deixava-o eufórico e mais cheio de si do que nunca.

Para convencê-la a ir ao baile com ele, prometera que essa seria uma forma de lhe provar que gostava dela de verdade. Ele lhe pedira uma chance para lhe provar e ela acabara aceitando, vencida pelo cansaço… ou pelos sentimentos que por ele nutria, apesar de se esforçar ao máximo por disfarçar.

James retirou a fita e abriu a caixa, puxou um pequeno bombom e deu uma dentada. A caixa escorregou de suas mãos e os olhos do garoto saíram estranhamente do foco. Um perfume estranho invadiu o ar.

- Potter? Potter? Ta me ouvindo?

James abriu os olhos devagar, sentiu o corpo reclamar. Acabara por dormira na poltrona em frente a lareira. Piscou os olhos para a luminosidade da manha e viu uma ruiva lhe cutucando dolorosamente nas costelas.

- O que é?- perguntou ele ríspido. Algo estranho se passava com ele. Só conseguia pensar em Kelsey Niceman, uma garota da Sonserina e Lily, a sua eterna paixão, de repente, tinha perdido toda a importância para ele.

- O que esta fazendo ai?- perguntou Lily desconfiada.

- O que te importa?

- Olha como fala! Desse jeito vou te dar o bolo nesse baile!- reclamou ela.

- Pois que dê!- retrucou ele se levantando- Eu vou com a Kelsey Niceman no baile

- Com quem?- perguntou ela incrédula.

- Com a menina mais gentil, doce e perfeita! Kelsey... Kelsey...

O garoto saiu aos pulos pela sala comunal, com um ar apatetado.

Lily juntou a caixa de bombons do chão e a atirou na lareira. Então era assim? Primeiro ele vinha com aquele papinho de que queria provar pra ela o quanto que ele gostava dela e agora a troca por uma transgressora de quinta categoria? Havia algo de muito estranho no fato de James Potter nem ao menos olhar pra ela. Será que seria um teste? Lily balançou a cabeça, com certeza não era até ontem o vira se gabando que iria a levar ao baile. Mas essa historia teria um troco, ah, se teria!

No dia seguinte, no café da manha Lily observou James atravessar o salão atras de Kelsey. Não podia negar que a garota era bonita, muitos dos garotos a seguiram com o olhar, acompanhando o balanço dos cabelos negros como que encantados. Mas o James? Bem era bem obvio que ele não era um santo, mas por que ele estaria agindo como um idiota? Lily observou ele arrastar uma cadeira e se sentar ao lado da garota na mesa da Corvinal. Encaixou o queixo nas mãos e ficou a observando passar manteiga em uma torrada. Lily bufou. Se imaginou indo até a mesa da Corvinal e acertando a garota com uma cadeira.

- Bom dia Evans?- cumprimentou Lupin animado, quando se sentava ao lado dela.

- Hum... Bom dia!- então teve uma idéia- Será que você sabe porque seu amigo anda se comportando como um Pufoso de estimação?

Lupin balançou a cabeça se servindo de suco de abóbora.

- Do que esta falando?

- James e sua adoração por Kelsey Niceman! Me disse hoje que ia ao baile com ela.

Lupin ergueu os olhos e cuspiu o suco, fazendo um segundanista cair da cadeira ao se afastar. Sentado mais a frente, James fazia uma espécie de dança esquisita fazendo Kelsey rir. O garoto voltou os olhos para Lily.

- Ele enlouqueceu? Até ontem a noite ele não parava de dizer que ia com você! O que aconteceu? Até parece que tomou alguma coisa!

"Tomou alguma coisa" as palavras ecoaram na cabeça da garota. Mas é claro como não pensara nisso? A caixa de bombons! Era bem típico de Kelsey fazer uma coisa dessas, era obvio que ela havia dado a ele uma poção, uma poção do amor! A garota se levantou rapidamente e saiu apressada. Aquela garota não a iria passar para trás, de jeito nenhum.


	20. Chapter 20

_A madrugada começava já a despontar. Ao fundo, as cores avermelhadas da aurora tornavam lindo o céu clareando. _

_Remus passara a noite em claro, sentado junto da janela, recordando o passado. Tantas alegrias, tantas tristezas… O seu sexto ano fora, sem dúvida, o melhor de todos eles… e o dia do baile entrou na sua memória como se estivesse acontecendo de novo, ali mesmo, na frente dos seus olhos._

Remus se sentia como um noivo esperando a noiva no altar, no dia do casamento. Sorriu quando Sirius brincou que era isso que ele parecia. Estava parado, no fundo da escadaria, esperando que Mary descesse por ele e o acompanhasse ao baile.

- Hei, Aluado! – Chamou Sirius, em tom curioso. – Por onde andará o Rabicho, hem? O cara rodou, rodou, mas não quis dizer quem ia trazer ao baile… Pois eu duvido que ele tenha conseguido alguém, com aquele jeito tosco dele, coitado! Depois de seis anos de companhia, já devia ter aprendido um pouco com a gente, você não acha?

Lily Evans, que estava junto deles, rolou os olhos e resmungou baixinho:

- E ainda se dizem amigos…

Lupin não respondeu. Olhava extasiado para a garota loura de vestido azul e verde, que descia a escadaria nesse momento. Sirius ia rir do amigo, mas a gargalhada ficou presa na sua garganta: Mary Hallow estava… bonita! Desde que começara a namorar Remus, ela começara também a se arrumar: ajeitava a roupa, tentava pentear melhor os cabelos rebeldes, tinha até emagrecido bastante… mas não o suficiente para que Sirius a notasse… Mas agora, ali estava ela, radiante e radiosa, como uma noiva… e ele não pode deixar de sentir uma pontinha de inveja de Lupin que, afinal, fora quem descobrira primeiro aquele patinho feio que acabara de virar um cisne. Não era uma garota linda ou chamativa, como Lucy-ann Stevens ou as suas primas Bellatrix e Narcissa, mas possuía um encanto especial, que até então havia passado despercebido ao seu instinto de caçador. Sorriu. Remus merecia. Por mais defeitos que Sirius tivesse, a amizade era, para ele, algo sagrado e não pode deixar de se sentir feliz pelo amigo, que acabava de pegar o braço de Mary e desfilavam como um verdadeiro casal de noivos, de porte altivo e, acima de tudo, muito feliz.

- Feitos um para o outro. – Pensou, enquanto os via se afastando depois de Remus ter acenado para ele. Ali ficou, esperando o seu par, Margareth, lado a lado com Lily.

Foi então que James desceu as escadas aos pulos, nem ao menos percebeu Lily parada no pé da escada. A garota observou-o e sorriu. Kelsey esperava no saguão, usava um vestido ouro que lhe caia perfeitamente bem, prendera os cabelos em um elegante coque e sorriu ao ver seu par se aproximando. Lily os seguia de perto, esperando a hora para atacar.

Quando a musica agitada parou de tocar e James e Kelsey pararam de dançar e se sentaram a mesa, Lily se aproximou os ouvindo.  
- James será que podia ir buscar uma cerveja amanteigada?- perguntou ela fazendo bico. De tempos em tempos lançava olhares a mesa próxima onde Amos Diggory conversava animadamente com uma loirinha.  
- Claro!- disse ele ficando de pé e indo ate o bar. Lily caminhou atras dele, um frasquinho com um liquido azul na mão esquerda.  
- Potter!- chamou ela. O garoto se virou, uma cerveja amanteigada em cada mão.  
- Desculpe estou atrasado!  
- Espera! Porque não me da uma dessas garrafas e eu te ajudo?  
Lily puxou a garrafa e se virou. James veio atras, ela deixou o liquido azul escorrer par dento da garrafa.  
- Me devolve isso!- resmungou ele. Ela se virou.  
- Só se você tomar um gole!  
- Ta, mas me devolve!  
Ela esticou a garrafa, ele levou aos lábios. Rindo Lílian o forçou a tomar mais um pouco. James piscou e seu sorriso de repente desapareceu. Ele encarou Lily.  
- Evans? O que...?  
- Aquela maluca da Niceman te deu uma poção do amor!- respondeu ela.  
- O que?- ele arregalou os olhos.  
- Bem e você correu como um cachorrinho atras dela não foi?- a voz de Lily ficou ligeiramente ríspida.  
- Mas eu...  
- Você agiu como um idiota!  
- Desculpa!- murmurou ele- Ah mas aquela garota me paga!  
Ele ia saindo em direção a morena mas Lily o puxou pelas vestes  
- Tenho idéia melhor! Me da essa cerveja!  
Lily pegou a cerveja amanteigada e puxou um vidirinho de dentro da bolsa. Derramou o liquido rosa vibrante dentro da garrafa e devolveu a James.  
- O que é isso?- perguntou ele incrédulo.  
- Poção do amor!- disse ela sorrindo marotamente- agora volta lá e faz ela beber!  
- Mas...?  
- Vai!- ela o empurrou e ficou observando. James sentou-se ao lado da morena e procurou sorrir bobamente. Kelsey tomou um gole da cerveja e seus olhos saíram de foco.  
- O que faz aqui?- perguntou ela a James.- Onde esta o Sam?  
James riu. Sam Rille era o garoto mais feio de toda Hogwarts, fazia parte da turminha da sonserina e com certeza não arrumara par para o baile.  
- Onde ele esta?- perguntou ela olhando ao redor. James apontou para o meio do salão e ela saiu desasada!  
Lily se aproximou e James sorriu.  
- Nunca achei que você agiria assim, monitora!  
- Isso porque você nunca roubou meu par para o baile!  
O garoto sentiu o peito inchar. Uma musica lenta começou a tocar, ele se levantou e fez uma reverencia.  
- A senhorita gostaria de dançar?  
Lily estendeu a mão e os dois saíram para o meio do salão rindo.


	21. Chapter 21

Indiferentes às confusões dos amigos, dois casais realmente aproveitavam a grande valsa, deslizando pelo salão em círculos graciosos: James e Lílian, Mary e Remus. Em evoluções de quase causar inveja a Fred Astaire e Ginger Rogers, eles valsavam distraídos dos demais, com olhares e sorrisos apaixonados.  
Mas a seqüência de valsas terminou, e o maestro anunciou um "Paso Doble", fazendo com que muitos casais aproveitassem pra buscar se refrescar com uma bebida, ou simplesmente descansar os pés...  
Stacey fez um movimento para acompanhar as amigas que voltavam à mesa, mas Ricardo a reteve.  
- Eu não sei dançar isso.. – ela murmurou, corando.  
- Não se preocupe, eu te conduzo – ele sorriu, o sorriso acentuando ainda mais seu charme latino, e Stacey ficou muda, apenas olhando para ele, presa em seus olhos escuros. E de repente, ela esqueceu-se de todas as suas apreensões quanto ao parceiro, que ainda era um quase desconhecido, esqueceu Sirius Black e a pequena Margareth que havia valsado radiante, conduzida pelo charmoso rapaz, esqueceu até que mal sabia valsar, quanto mais aqueles ritmos latinos... Ricardo lhe transmitia uma segurança que ela jamais sonhara sentir, e a ruiva se entregou à dança, com atitude e paixão.  
Mas eles não dançariam sozinhos. Um outro casal, que os outros mal haviam percebido durante a valsa, também se encaminhara para o centro do salão: Severus Snape e Rubla Montez.  
Os dois irmãos trocaram um olhar profundo. Snape fitou o irmão de sua parceira com igual determinação e ambos fizeram um aceno de confirmação com a cabeça, parecendo aos demais que estivessem prontos a seguir algo já ensaiado...  
James cutucou Sirius e Lupin, que se viraram para ver o que acontecia.  
Lupin se limitou a sorrir, enquanto Mary observava o rosto da amiga, subitamente transformado e... exultante. Será que Ricardo lhe lançara algum feitiço?  
Stacey nunca estivera tão linda, seu cabelo ruivo e brilhante ganhara mais vida com o vestido de cetim vermelho, tomara-que-caia, justo até os quadris com uma longa cauda, as mãos protegidas por luvas longas da cor do vestido. Ela parecia uma estrela do cinema trouxa, Mary até se lembrou de um filme que vira em companhia de sua mãe.

Sirius também olhava para Stacey, de vez em quando, e dava para perceber que estava deslumbrado… talvez até meio arrependido de não ter querido namorá-la de verdade. Ricardo, garboso em suas vestes estilo espanhol, dominaria com ela a cena, não fosse o outro casal.  
Trajando como sempre vestes negras, Snape mais parecia um príncipe, altivo e sério, no seu momento de glória, que em pouco ou nada lembrava o "ranhoso" do costume. Rubla também vestia vermelho, mas seguira o estilo de seu irmão. Seu vestido de decote amplo e mangas longas que terminavam em um babado godê, também ia justo até o meio dos quadris, mas então se abria em saias amplas, sobrepostas. Os cabelos negros estavam presos em um coque, enfeitados por um pente espanhol, e de suas orelhas pendiam grandes brincos dourados. Ela trazia um xale finíssimo, num tom creme como suas saias de baixo.  
Mas a música começou, e os dois casais seguiram numa coreografia apaixonante e precisa, como se o fizessem todos os dias. Em poucos segundos, dançavam sozinhos, pois até os professores haviam preferido assistir.  
Ao fim da música, a impressão foi de que nenhum dos quatro sabia ou dava importância ao fato de que estavam num salão de baile repleto. Nos rápidos segundos de silêncio completo, Stacey permanecia olhando fixamente para Ricardo, inclinado sobre ela, rostos e bocas tão próximos que pareciam respirar o mesmo ar. Em ambos os olhares, algo a mais estava despertando e eles ansiavam e temiam ao mesmo tempo pelo mesmo beijo que não acontecia...  
Do mesmo modo, Snape e Rubla permaneciam em suspenso, como se os dois pares brincassem de espelho. Mas no olhar desta um desafio ameaçador, e no olhar de Snape uma interrogação divertida.  
Mas a magia do momento foi quebrada por uma profusão de aplausos e assobios. O salão parecia querer vir abaixo.  
Apenas Sirius Black, murmurava, contrafeito:  
- Aquela traidora!  
- O que foi, Sirius? – Remus indagou, espantado. – Você está falando da Stacey?  
- Não, claro que não! Estou falando daquela cigana. Não podia ter feito isso. Ela tinha que ter feito o Snape de bobo! Ela nos traiu!  
- Ora, ora, meu amigo... – Remus deu-lhe uma palmadinha no ombro – Talvez devêssemos dar uma trégua a essa hostilidade gratuita entre vocês. Afinal, ele poderia ter brigado com você por estar com a prima dele – Remus sorriu para Maggie, que os olhava sem compreender do que falavam, já que ignorava a tal aposta.  
- Ele que tentasse – bufou Sirius, mas depois capitulou – É, você tem razão. Não vou estragar minha diversão por causa do Ranhoso... Mas que ela nos traiu, isso traiu.  
- Do que ele está falando? – Mary perguntou, curiosa, mas prevendo ali motivo para se chatear ou à sua amiga Maggie.  
Os dois rapazes se entreolharam, vacilantes, mas Potter não viu o estrago que ia causar ao comentar:  
- É que ele e Snape tinham uma aposta sobre o baile e...  
O chute sob a mesa foi o suficiente para que ele se calasse, mas já era tarde.  
Maggie se ergueu, olhando desolada para Sirius.  
- Então... – ela tentava se manter serena, não ia chorar na frente dele – você só... me convidou... por que tinha uma aposta... com meu primo?  
- Sim... quer dizer, não! Você entendeu errado...  
Mas Sirius não conseguiu dizer mais nada, pois a garota saiu do salão quase correndo, esbarrando em todos e não se importando com as reclamações que ouvia ao passar e nem notando que alguns mais maldosos zombavam: "só podia ser a aleijada da Lufa Lufa..."  
Sirius olhou feio pra seu amigo, depois pra Lupin. Este lhe fez um aceno com a cabeça, e Mary murmurou:  
- O que você está esperando? Que ela se afogue no lago?  
- Por Merlin, não! – ele saiu feito um pé de vento atrás da garota. Se em algum momento da vida odiara seu amigo James, fora este. Por que tinha que ser tão linguarudo?

Margareth atravessara o saguão sem ver nada nem ninguém. Atravessou os portões e correu pelo jardim, tropeçando em seu vestido e caindo ao chão, mas ninguém que estava por perto se preocupou em socorrê-la. Muitos davam risadinhas mal disfarçadas, enquanto se afastavam.  
Desanimada e com raiva de si mesma por ter ousado acreditar num sonho, ela ficou ali parada, abraçada aos joelhos e olhando o céu, tristonha. Só percebeu que Sirius a seguira quando ele parou à sua frente, estendendo a mão e perguntando se não estava machucada.  
- Claro que estou! Ninguém gosta de ser usada desse jeito!  
- Não era... – ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, como sempre fazia quando se sentia perdido, e depois, vendo que ela não se levantava, sentou-se ao seu lado, também abraçando os joelhos.  
Ficaram assim, calados, por alguns minutos, até que Sirius falou:  
- Escuta... me perdoe se a magoei, mas não foi minha intenção, eu juro. Está certo que eu tinha um aposta com o Ranhoso... desculpe, o Snape. Mas... eu realmente...  
- Eu... – Maggie começou a falar, mas desistiu.  
Ela a olhou por um momento, tentando achar as palavras certas. Aquela garota era diferente das outras, ele percebia claramente. Não desmaiara nem gritara como louca quando ele a convidara (o que ele esperaria de qualquer outra de quem se aproximasse, reconheceu sem falsa modéstia, afinal era o que acontecia sempre, não era?) então, sorriu.  
Mas Maggie percebeu seu sorriso e pareceu interpretar de forma errada, pois fez menção de se levantar.  
- Não. Fique. Preciso... me explicar.  
Ela o fitou por um momento, o olhar ainda carregado de mágoa, mas assentiu.  
Sirius deu um longo suspiro, como pra ganhar coragem.  
- Olha, eu fui sincero com você. Queria, e ainda quero ser seu amigo, de verdade. Quero que você confie em mim, que possa falar abertamente do que sente, sem esse medo de falar que parece te paralisar quando chego perto. Se você... gosta de mim, de um jeito diferente disso... me perdoe... não tive a intenção.  
Maggie olhou firmemente para o rapaz ao seu lado. Será? Estava apaixonada por ele? Não, achava que não. Só encantada mesmo... não ficava pensando nele, perdida em devaneios como Mary, ou morta de ciúmes como a Stacey... então, não podia estar apaixonada. Ainda não.  
Sorriu então, e pegou na mão dele.  
Sirius a fitou, surpreso.  
- Amigos? – ele indagou.  
- Amigos. – ela respondeu, e depois baixou o olhar, sua timidez estava voltando a atacar.  
- Então, minha querida amiga Maggie. Que tal voltarmos para aquele salão e mostrarmos a todos que você é uma futura grande bailarina famosa?  
- Isso é uma previsão? – ela piscou – Você tem o tal "olho que vê"?  
- Por Merlin, não! – ele riu gostosamente – Mas aposto mil galeões como estou certo!  
- Então acho bom ser verdade, porque nunca vou ter mil galeões pra pagar esta aposta, se perder...  
Ela quis brincar, mas se entristeceu de novo, e Sirius percebeu.  
- Olha, seu primo me desafiou a convidar uma garota que eu nunca tivesse tentado conquistar ou vice-versa, apenas isso. E eu o desafiei a convidar alguém de quem ele não se aproximaria normalmente... achei que a Rubla o recusaria, ou aprontaria com ele... mas... Olha, vamos voltar lá para dentro e nos divertir, certo?  
Maggie segurou o braço que ele lhe estendia, e juntos voltaram para o salão de baile.

Assim que entraram, Sirius estacou, perante uma visão que o deixou sem reação: o pequeno Pedro Pettigrew, seu amigo, que ele quase havia apostado que não teria ninguém para levar ao baile desfilava até uma mesa, de braço dado com a alta e possante Cecille Johnson. A única coisa que ocorreu a Sirius foi um certo alívio por não ter apostado. Seria mais uma aposta perdida.


	22. Chapter 22

Na verdade, Pedro não acreditava que Cecille o havia aceitado como par… Lembrou-se de quando a convidou para o baile. 

" Ela estava parada a beira do lado, olhava um casal mais adiante e sorria. Ele se aproximou.

- Cecille?- chamou ele com sua vozinha fina.

- Que é?- perguntou ela se virando, seu sorriso esmoreceu um pouquinho.

- Hum... eu é...será que... bem...te-te-te...

- Fala logo!- disse ela um tanto irritada.

-Se-você–não-tiver-companhia-para-o-baile-será-que-gostaria-de-ir-comigo?- perguntou ele sem parar para respirar.

Por um momento ela o encarou quase como se estivesse prestes a rir.

- Com você?- perguntou ela cruzando os braços e o avaliando.- É! Bem, pode ser!

Ela se virou para o lago novamente e Pedro sorriu."

Será que ela falava serio? Perguntara ele para si mesmo, enquanto a esperava minutos antes. Só podia ser brincadeira, ou será que se atrasara? Pedro se balançava nas pontas dos pés tentando ver mais adiante, suas mãos suavam de nervoso. Então ele vira: Cecille Johnson vinha na direção dele. Os cabelos cascateando sobre os ombros usava um vestido verde água muito discreto. Ele sorriu ao vê-la mas ela continuou séria.

- Vamos?- Perguntou ela estendendo o braço.

Ele estendeu o próprio braço e seus olhinhos miúdos brilharam de excitação. Os dois entraram de braço dado no salão. Cecille altiva e confiante, Pedro tremulo de felicidade e com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Passaram os dois pelos amigos, cruzando o salão. James estava mais adiante dançando com Lily, Pedro o abanou e o amigo tropeçou, Lily se virou e sorriu para o baixinho lançando olhares de reprovação a James que agora ria abertamente. Cecille era muito maior que ele, as pontas dos cabelos de Rabicho mal alcançavam nos ombros dela, e consequentemente ele foi arrastado ate um mesa próxima.

- Esta bonito o salão não? perguntou ela olhando ao redor.

- Hum é!- respondeu ele a olhando com admiração.

Um grupo de garotas de garotas risonha se aproximou da mesa.

- Pettrigrew? Você veio com esse nanico? Não acredito Cecille, sempre julguei que tivesse bom gosto!- disse a mais baixinha maldosamente.

- Pelo menos eu tenho par!- respondeu ela sem se alterar fazendo o sorriso sumir das faces da garotas.

- Antes só do que mal acompanhada!- exclamou a morena mais atrás, sorrindo para Pedro. O garoto se encolheu de vergonha. Cecille riu pelo nariz.

- Você só diz isso porque nenhum garoto em seu juízo perfeito convidaria alguém tão...tão...

Ela fez um gesto para que Pedro a ajudasse, mas não esperou que ele respondesse.

- Ridícula!

- Você tem a língua afiada demais Johnson!- Retrucou ela.- Vamos!

As garotas viraram as costas e saíram lançando olhares de puro veneno em Cecille, mas ela parecia ocupada demais observando o salão para perceber.

- Cecille?- chamou Pedro.

- Hum?- perguntou ela sem desviar os olhos da pista de dança.

- Muito obrigada!

- Hã? Ah, tá!- ela virou-se o encarando- Mas não foi nada, aquelas idiotas bem que mereciam mais!

- Cecille?- chamou ele baixinho- Quer dançar?

- Eu o quê? Dançar? Tá me estranhando, Pettrigrew? E eu lá sei dançar? O meu negócio é Quadribol! Dançar, só em cima de uma vassoura!

- Mas... Johnson, eu pensei...

- Pensou o quê? Que ia me obrigar a passar pela vergonha de ir para o meio do salão fingir que sei dançar? Ia acabar te esmagando cada vez que te pisasse, já viu o seu tamanhinho e já viu o meu?

- Mas eu...mas eu...- Pedro parecia prestes a chorar. Cecille lhe lançou um olhar de censura e ele baixou os olhos tristonho.

- Ah tá bom!- respondeu ela com rispidez- Mas somente essa.

Os dois saíram contornando os casais e acharam um espaço razoável entre um grupo de quartanistas. Sirius e Margareth dançavam mais a frente. Cecille a olhou com carinho mas seu olhar faiscou em direção a Sirius. Ela estendeu a amo a Pedro e eles começaram a dançar.

- Por Merlim Pedro, não precisa ficar tão alegre! As pessoas estão olhando!- Exclamou ela quando ele dava pulinhos de excitação.

Em pouco tempo os garotos que dançavam ao redor foram se afastando pois Pedro além de pisar nos poprios pés e nos de Cecille, conseguira pisar, esbarrar e chutar todos os outros casais. Um deles, inclusive, caíra de costas no chão na afobação de fugir do garoto.

- Desculpe!- murmurou ele a quartanista que ele acabara de acertar.

O sangue escoria do nariz, obviamente quebrado, seu companheiro olhava zangado para Rabicho e Cecille escondia o rosto com uma das mãos.

- Eu conserto! Eu conserto!- respondeu ele puxando a varinha, antes que Cecille pudesse impedir o feitiço atingiu a pequena. O nariz dela inchou como um balão e em poucos segundos mais parecia um enorme tomatão.

- Ah Pedro!- exclamou ela tentando acalmar a menina- Vamos pare de chorar! Não foi tão ruim, vá ate a enfermaria e Madame Pomfrey dará um jeito nisso! E você!- ela apontou Pedro resmungou entre dentes- Pra mesa!

Os dois se sentaram e ficaram um longo momento observando o salão. Os casais passavam rindo ou rodopiavam pelo salão. Umas duas vezes Pedro vira Sirius passar com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Vou buscar uma cerveja!- disse ela de repente.

- Eu vou!- Pedro levantou-se com tanta rapidez que a cadeira caiu com estrondo.

- É melhor eu ir...

Tentou dizer Cecille mas Pedro já saíra desasado. O que dera na cabeça dela vir ao baile com ele? Porque não viera sozinha? Pouco tempo depois ele já voltara trazendo uma garrafa em cada mão. Ele sorria em direção a ela. Quando estava próximo tropeçou em uma cadeira e caiu de cara no chão. As garrafas voaram esparramando cerveja por todos os lados, inclusive no vestido de Cecille, ela se levantou assuntada e encharcada.

- Pettrigrew!- berrou ela.

- Eu limpo!- ele se levantou puxando a varinha.

- Ah não, não nem pensar...!

Mas não adiantou ele já balançava a varinha e no momento seguinte um rapaz do sétimo ano pulava puxando a toalha da mesa e apagando o fogo do vertido de Cecille.

- Olha o que você fez!- disse ela entre dentes- Isso foi o fim, pra mim já chega!

Ela saiu raivosa do salão, Pedro a seguiu, um grande numero de alunos ria baixinho quando eles passaram.

- Cecille! Espera!

- Já disse Pettrigrew, pra lá eu não volto.

- Não precisamos voltar. Vamos passear, no jardim quem sabe!

- Pra você atear fogo em mim outra vez? Nem pensar.

- Mas eu, mas eu...- a voz dele tremeu involuntariamente- Mas eu estou apaixonado por você!- ofegou ele.

Cecille parou de chofre e se virou, uma expressão de susto e pena se espalhou por seu rosto.

- Pedro eu... olha eu..- ela tentou explicar, mas como dar o fora nele sem magoa-lo?

O rosto do garoto se iluminou de repente como se ele achasse que ela não tinha coragem de dizer que gostava dele. Ela suspirou e se aproximou.

- Olha você é bem legal e tudo!- o sorriso dele escorregou- Mas eu não gosto de você tanto assim... Veja bem tem... tem outra pessoa...

- Não tem não!- disse ele triste- esta mentindo.

- Não estou não!- respondeu ela, por um momento sua mente voando em direção a Hogsmeade.

- Esta sim!- teimou ele.

- Tá estou!- ela percebeu que queria logo se livrar dele- Mas olha eu gosto de você mas só como amigo.

Ele não respondeu.

- Ah qual é? Você sabe muito bem que eu sou apaixonada por Quadribol e não por garotos!

Ele riu marotamente.

- Amigos?- perguntou ela estendendo a mão.

- Amigos!- respondeu ele ligeiramente triste.

- Olha porque não volta para o baile? Eu vou trocar de roupa e vou para lá! Daí poderemos conversar

Pedro sorriu e consentiu. Ele virou as costas e saiu pulando. Cecille surripiou e se virou para as portas de carvalho mais a frente. Ventava um pouco lá fora mas ela não se importou.

Naquela noite, Pedro esperou, esperou… mas Cecille não voltou para o baile. Na verdade, ela nunca mais voltou para Hogwarts…


	23. Chapter 23

**N/A –** Ashley Malfoy é uma homenagem a uma amiguinha virtual minha

* * *

_Remus sorriu, enquanto pensava no que viera a saber anos mais tarde, pela boca da própria Cecille, ao encontrá-la num jogo de Quadribol: naquela noite, ele não voltara para Hogwarts. Jamais tivera qualquer intenção de fazê-lo. Na verdade, a aparentemente fria Cecille Johnson tinha combinado fugir… com um namorado! Ralph Simpson era trouxa. Sua irmã, Amanda, da Corvinal, descobrira os seus poderes cedo e, com dez anos, ingressou em Hogwarts. Era aquilo que os bruxos de elite chamavam em tom de insulto de Sangue-Ruim e, para passar por cima disso, para mostrar que era tão boa ou melhor do que eles, Amanda estudava dia e noite… Lembrava um pouco Hermione Granger, mas sem a sua coragem ou sentido crítico._

_Ralph e Amanda sempre foram muito amigos, partilhavam tudo… até o começo daquele semestre, quando Amanda cumprimentou Cecille junto da plataforma 9 1/2. Os olhares do irmão se cruzaram com os da colega que, a partir de então, se tornou ainda mais crítica e severa em relação ao amor. Ralph era trouxa e estava longe, mas despertara algo nela que ela não saberia descrever. Era um amor impossível, por isso tinha que descartá-lo…_

_Contudo, Ralph não desistiu. Cada vez que escrevia para Amanda, juntava um bilhetinho para Cecille. Das primeiras vezes, ela rasgara sem ler, mas depois começou a se envolver. Nunca respondia, mas Ralph não desistia… até o dia em que ela resolveu abrir a guarda. Daí até conseguir arrumar um jeito de fazer Ralph entrar em Hogsmeade e se encontrar com ele. Os dois fugiram naquela noite, que, como Remus lembrou, foi muito mais do que apenas a noite de um baile. Foi a noite em que tudo (ou melhor, quase tudo) acontecer. Um noite muito comprida…_

Ashley Malfoy, uma garota da Sonserina, se aproximou, decidida, da mesa onde os marotos se encontravam com seus pares(comendo alguns doces e bebendo suco de abóbora e cerveja amanteigada), jogando para trás os cabelos louros-cinza que contrastavam com o longo vestido cor de prata.  
Remus franziu o cenho. Ela estava vindo na direção de Sirius, já andara visitando várias vezes o famoso lugar recôndito para onde ele adorava levar as meninas... e pelo que conhecia do amigo, ele não iria resistir ao ar sedutor que ela já colocara no seu jeito. Principalmente, em se tratando de uma garota da Sonserina (Sirius vivia dizendo que elas eram mais quentes e atrevidas) e uma das mais atraentes de Hogwarts. Instintivamente, olhou para Margarteh e percebeu que ela também havia reparado no jeito de Ashley e que ela estava caminhando até Sirius. A menina baixou os olhos e Remus sentiu um desconforto de irritação contra Ashley. Ele queria ver a pequena Maggie acalmar a incansável rebeldia de Sirius e qualquer outra garota que se aproximasse do Almofadinhas, naquele momento, poderia colocar tudo a perder.  
Sirius, por seu turno, nem parecia ter reparado na aproximação da loura, concentrado que estava num delicioso pudim de ameixas.  
- Black?  
A voz de Ashley tirou Sirius da sua concentração.  
- Hum? - Reagiu, com a boca cheia, olhando-a sem a menor preocupação em se ajeitar para ela.  
Remus sorriu de forma quase imperceptível, ao reparar no ar ofendido da garota. Contudo, ela logo se recompôs, assumindo o seu ar mais aristocrático e o seu tom mais doce:  
- Sirius... será que a gente pode... conversar um pouco?  
Ashley estendeu a mão para ele, investindo na cena o seu maior glamour. Sirius sorriu, malandro, e pegou a mão dela. Remus teve ganas de lhe dar um soco, principalmente ao reparar no ar triste de Margareth, que quase se preparava para derramara uma lágrima.  
Black se levantou, deu um beijo no rosto de Ashley e se virou para os amigos, pronto para se despedir... e foi então que os seus olhos se cruzaram com os de Maggie, o sorriso desapareceu dos seus lábios e ele levou-os à luva prateada de Ashley, dizendo:  
- Desculpe, Malfoy. Não vai dar.  
Voltou para a mesa e se sentou de novo junto de Maggie, que não conseguiu oprimir um sorrisinho de triunfo. Ele olhou-a e piscou para ela, que se sentiu a mais feliz de todas as garotas. Ao mesmo tempo, a bela e aristocrática Ashley virou costas e desapareceu num ápice, furiosa, em direção a um grupo da Sonserina, onde se encontrava Snape, que lhe lançou um olhar gelado, como se a culpasse por não ter tirado Maggie das garras de Black.

Lupin e Mary trocaram um olhar cúmplice e ela lhe estendeu a mão. Remus deixou-se guiar para mais uma dança, em que seus pés pareciam flutuar junto dos dela.

- E você dizia que não sabia dançar… - Murmurou no ouvido dela.

Mary corou e sorriu, replicando, meio sem-jeito:

- Talvez porque eu nunca tivesse arrumado um par tão perfeito.

O coração dele pulou. Queria beijá-la, tomá-la nos braços… mas não tinha corage, na frente de todo aquele povo. Pegou, então, a mão dela e disse baixinho:

- Venha comigo.

Levando-a pela mão, esgueirou-se até aos jardins e, uma vez lá, deixou que as estrelas iluminassem o rosto pálido da namorada. Afastou uma mecha de cabelo que teimava em cair do coque louro sobre os ombros enfeitados pelas alças do vestido de cetim rosa. Olhou-a por uns segundos e depois a beijou com todo ardor e paixão que havia contido no salão de baile. Mary sorriu e abraçou-o com força. Poderiam ficar ali horas e horas, por tempo indefinido… Na verdade, não saberiam dizer quanto tempo permaneceram abraçados, só sentindo o barulho dos batimentos cardíacos um do outro, no mesmo compasso, como se ilustrassem uma música, a canção de amor dos dois.

Quando, finalmente, o abraço se desfez, ele lhe deu o braço e começaram a passear pelos jardins de Hogwarts, sob a luz das estrelas. Conversavam sobre tudo e se interrogavam sobre o paradeiro de Cecille. Mary achava que Stacey poderia ter alguma ideia e sentiu algum ciúme da amiga. Porque Cecille teria partilhado um segredo com Stacey e a teria deixado de fora? Depois, lembrou-se do pouco tempo que ultimamente dispensara a Cecille, embrenhada nos problemas de Stacey e sonhando acordada com Lupin.

Os dois namorados não deram conta que estavam se afastando. Estavam se afastando demais… Remus estacou de repente.

- O que foi? – Inquiriu Mary.

- Mais um passo e estaríamos entrando na floresta proibida.

Mary olhou em volta e um arrepio percorreu a sua espinha. A sua palidez era quase assustadora, agora. Ela não conseguia se mover, de tão aflita. Aquele lugar… a floresta… lhe trazia ao pensamento as piores recordações da sua vida… os vampiros… o ataque… o começo da sua maldição.

Remus percebeu e a envolveu com um abraço, murmurando:

- Calma, meu amor. Eu estou aqui e não vou deixar ninguém te fazer mal. Vamos voltar para o castelo.

Todavia, quando se virou para voltar para trás, os seus olhos depararam com algo que lhe transtornou o rosto com pavor: um bando de morcegos esvoaçava do lado deles. Escondeu o rosto de Mary no seu peito, para evitar que ela visse o que estava acontecendo e reuniu doda a sua coragem e presença de espírito para procurar a varinha com a outra mão. Os morcegos se aproximavam cada vez mais… e eram cada vez em maior número. Vinham de todos os lados. Um bando enorme vindo da floresta soltou um pio agudo. Mary reconheceu aquele piar e soltou um grito, descobrindo o rosto e olhando, horrorizada, para os morcegos. Estavam cercados. Ela tremia abraçada a ele e só conseguia repetir:

- Eles vieram me buscar… eles disseram que um dia viriam me buscar para eu ser um deles… Eu não quero ser um deles, Remus, eu não quero…

Lupin sentia quase na própria pele o sofrimento, a angústia, o desespero de Mary. Ela havia lhe contado que os vampiros tinham se sentido ultrajados por ela, mesmo depois de vampirizada, não ter querido segui-los e tinham jurando que um dia, quando ela menos esperasse, eles a pegariam e a levariam para junto deles, obrigando-a a se tornar uma "vampira de verdade".

Ele não podia deixar que isso acontecesse. Mas como? Invadido pelo desespero, empunhou a varinha em direção aos morcegos do lado direito e gritou:

- _Petrificus Totalis_!

Imediatamente, os bichos caíram duros no chão. Logo, ele apontou a varinha para o outro lado e gritou o feitiço de novo. Mais um grupo de morcegos no chão, inertes.

Sobravam apenas dois grupos. Um na frente deles. Outro do lado esquerdo. Ele e Mary se olharam nos olhos e se entenderam apenas com o olhar. Apontaram as varinhas cada um para um grupo e gritaram a plenos pulmões:

- _Petrificus Totalis!_

Os restantes morcegos endureceram e caíram, como os outros… Remus pegou a mão de Mary e os dois fugiram dali o mais rápido possível.

Antes de entrar, porém, ela não agüentou. Caiu de joelhos no chão, soluçando desesperadamente. Lupin se ajoelhou do lado dela e a abraçou com carinho. Nos seus olhos, lágrimas teimosas, que ele insistia em não derramar, para transmitir força para a namorada.

- Já passou… - Murmurava ele, passando as mãos pelo cabelo dela, agora com o coque totalmente desfeito. – Já passou….

- Passou por agora… - Soluçava ela. – Mas vai ser assim toda a minha vida. Eu não posso me descuidar, senão eles vêm atrás de mim! Eu não quero ser um deles, Remus, eu não quero!

- Shhh… - Fez ele, abraçando-a com força. – Você não vai ser um deles. Eu não vou deixar.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo XXIV**

_As memórias se atropelavam umas às outras. Lupin não queria mais pensar no sofrimento de Mary, que, a partir de então, ganhou verdadeiro pavor da floresta proibida. _

_Para lembrar o resto do sexto ano, teria que continuar lembrando esses momentos e isso ele não queria. Já era quase dia. Ele não dera pelo tempo passar. O melhor era terminar de uma vez aquela sessão de lembranças…_

_Foi então que os seus olhos pousaram novamente no convite cor de champanhe para o recital de Margareth Blanchet… e Remus mergulhou de novo em recordações, essas ligadas a essa sua amiga e seu amigo Sirius, histórias que eles haviam lhe contado, que não havia presenciado, mas que conseguia visionar na sua memória, como se tivesse vivido… Porque, para eles, a vida dos amigos, era também a sua vida._

Maggie acordou agitada! Ainda sentia a noite no baile presa em sua mente, se fechasse os olhos podia ate sentir o calor que emanava do garoto e simplesmente não queria esquecer de jeito nenhum o fora que ele deu na Malfoy. Levantou-se de um salto e se espreguiçou como um felino.  
- Bom dia!- disse Jossie de bom humor para a companheira de quarto.- Teve bons sonhos com o Black?  
- Claro que sim! E quem não teria?- resmungou uma moreninha mirada que levantava sonolenta.  
- Jossie, você não aprende não é?- debochou Maggie- Ele é só meu amigo!  
- Por enquanto!- retrucou a outra rindo.  
Maggie sorriu. Desde que começara a andar com Mary e as meninas e até com Sirius sentiu que as pessoas gostavam mais dela. E agora mais que nunca conseguira sentir-se em casa com as novas amigas. Sabia que a ruiva Madelaine era completamente maluca, no bom sentido, vivia aprontando e fazendo os outros rirem mas Maggie encontrara nela uma fiel companheira. Quanto a Jossie ela era tranqüila e seria, sabia brincar mas quase sempre desaprovava os excessos de Madelaine, sem falar que as ajudava muito com os deveres. As duas começaram a conversar mais com Maggie mas ela percebeu que sempre fora assim só ela que nunca notara as pessoas ao redor, já que estava muito ocupada tentando passar despercebida.  
Sentou-se para tomar café e sorriu para os presentes, sentiu-se envergonhada era a primeira vez que fazia isso. O garoto ao lado afastou a cadeira para ela sentar.  
- Obrigado!- murmurou ela sem jeito. Ele sorriu.  
- De nada! A propósito eu sou Jack Weasley, ou melhor, apenas Jack!- ele estendeu a mão sorrindo.

- Margareth Blanchet, ou melhor Maggie!- ela sorriu. De repente, estacou. - Weasley? – Aquele nome fez tocar um sininho na cabeça de Margareth. Ela encarou o ruivo. Os cabelos vermelhos cintilando a luz da manha, as sardas marcantes em seu rosto, os olhos castanhos brilhando e o sorriso fácil. – Você é parente da Stacey Weasley?  
Jack abriu muito os olhos:

- Ah, espera aí, eu já ouvi o seu nome! Foi você que ficou com o cara que a minha maninha querida achava que era o partido ideal!

Maggie corou violentamente e baixou os olhos.

- Você é irmão da Stacey?

Jack anuiu:

- Um deles. Somos uma família grande.  
- Eu conheço você!- disse ela enquanto servia-se de mingau- Do clube de Bexigas!  
- É verdade! Você é integrante não é?   
- Entrei a algumas semanas. Não gosto muito mas minha amiga Madelaine gosta.  
- Falando de mim?- perguntou a ruiva sorrindo marotamente.  
- A sim! Jack essas são Madelaine Boudelere e Jossie Brockhausen. Meninas esse e Jack Weasley!

Jack e Madelaine começaram a falar sobre o clube animadamente. Maggie ria e Jossie lia o Profeta Vespertino. Do outro lado do salão um garoto de cabelos negros oleosos e uma menina loira conversavam aos cochichos.  
- Eu disse para você acabar com o namorico dela com o Black...- ia dizendo ele.  
- Olha eu tentei mas ele não me deu bola!- respondeu ela zangada- Quer saber não faço mais isso. Você sabe que eu não tenho nada contra os dois!- ela tentou se levantar.   
- Nem pense nisso Ashley! Sabe muito bem porque esta fazendo isso.  
- Pra você é srta Malfoy, Snape! E larga o meu braço!- não era um pedido era uma ameaça.  
- Já disse que se você não me ajudar eu vou contar para seu querido primo que estava se agarrando com o babaca do Cortez. Ele não vai gostar nada de saber com que tipo de gente você anda!  
- Não se atreva a falar nada para o Lúcio!  
- Ora, ora defendendo o sangue ruim?  
- Cala boca!- disse ela- E fica calado!  
- Então faça o que eu te peço...  
- Você é bem o tipo de amigo que Lúcio tem! Sua amizade é por conveniência, usam, abusam e depois botam fora!- disse ela estreitando os olhos perigosamente em direção ao moreno- Mas não pense que isso vai ficar assim, eu vou...   
- Vai o que? Me enfeitiçar com um golpe de vassoura?  
- Você é um invejoso, mal caráter e ridículo...   
- Invejoso eu?- debochou ele com um sorriso cínico- Como se eu quisesse ser um apanhador...  
- Quer saber? – ela se levantou e virou as costas pra ele- Vai lavar esses cabelos e me deixa em paz!  
Ouviu-se um estrondo e os alunos observaram ao redor. A professora Minerva deu um grito e puxou Severo pela orelha, ele acabara de atirar uma jarra de suco de abóbora em direção a loira. Ela, com seus reflexos do Quadribol, desviou graciosamente e mostrou-lhe a língua quando ele passou sendo puxado pela professora.

Após o almoço Maggie esperava na fila para entrar na aula de Transfigurações quando um menino veio até ela.   
- Maggie Blanchet?- perguntou ele, ela concordou com a cabeça- Tenho um bilhete de Sirius Black pra você!  
A garota pegou o pedaço de pergaminho e Madelaine e Jossie juntaram as cabeças para ler, mal notaram o sorrisinho no rosto da loira mais a frente.  
- Recebendo Bilhetinhos de amor Blanchet?- perguntou Ashley puxando o papel das mãos da menina.  
- Devolve!- disse Maggie a raiva transparecendo no rosto.  
- Não antes de ler: " Querida Maggie fiquei muito feliz com o baile de inverno... " Hum que romântico!- debochou a loira   
As faces de Maggie se tingiram de purpura e ela abaixou o rosto.  
- Devolve agora! – Madelaine tentou puxar o pergaminho da mão da garota mas ela riu e se esquivou. Todos os alunos olhavam para a loira que lia em voz melosa e debochada. Os Sonserinos riam.  
- "... e gostaria de encontrar você após a aula na torre de astronomia..." E quem quer se encontrar com você Blanchet? Vamos ver com amor Siri...  
- Expeliarmus!- berrou Madelaine! Ashley caiu de costas no chão, o bilhetinho voou para a mão da ruiva que parecia em brasa. O rosto vermelho e os cabelos ruivos em desalinho.  
- Sua doida!- berrou Ashley puxando a varinha.  
- Nunca mais incomode minha amiga entendeu?  
- Sua maluca olha o que fez com meu uniforme...- a loira apontava para uma marca de queimado na frente das vestes.  
- Eu disse entendeu?- berrou Madelaine.  
- O que esta acontecendo aqui?- perguntou a voz autoritária de McGonagall, ninguém respondeu.- Boudelere, Malfoy guardem isso! Menos dez pontos para as duas. E vocês para a aula, agora!  
Ashley murmurou um "fracassada" ao passar por Madelaine e recebeu em troca uma carreta.  
- Não da bola pra ela!- Murmurou Jossie pra Maggie que secava as lagrimas na manga.  
- É, não da bola! Ela é uma idiota!- Madelaine puxou amiga para a sala.  
A hora da saída pareceu durara a eternidade. Maggie observou Ashley sair da sala alguns minutos antes do sinal e não gostou do sorriso cínico que ela tinha nos lábios. Quando finalmente a sineta tocou ela saiu com as duas amigas em seus calcanhares.  
- Vamos te esperar na sala comunal!- disse Jossie feliz.  
- Isso mesmo, vai la garota!- Madelaine sorriu.  
Com um desejo de boa sorte Maggie saiu em direção a Torre de astronomia. Um sorriso nos lábios e o coração acelerado.

Sirius esperava impaciente. Será que esse sinal não ia bater não? Ele não tinha a ultima aula da tarde o que significava que estava postado de pé ao lado da janela da Torre a mais de uma hora. Passara muito tempo pensando. Sentia-se muito bem com Maggie e adorou o fato de ter ido ao baile com ela, nem ao menos se sentiu culpado de dispensar a curvilínea Malfoy. Sorriu para o céu que começava a se tingir de vermelho. Pela primeira vez na vida estava se sentindo apaixonado. Será que era isso mesmo?  
Desde o inicio gostara de Maggie, de seu jeito de menina, seu modo de se portar, gostava até daquele jeito envergonhado. Era verdade que ela estava muito diferente agora, começara a andar mais reta e a sorrir com mais freqüência, passara a prender os cabelos e mostrar mais seu rosto. Sirius até surpreendera um terçanista a encarando com altivez. O defeito da menina, se é que podia se chamar de "defeito" passara a ser algo insignificante e até ela parecia ter esquecido dele.  
- Black? Que surpresa te ver aqui!- uma voz doce o despertou.  
Parada na porta estava Ashley Malfoy. Sirius sabia que ela era prima de Lúcio, mas nem por isso ela não iria apreciar a beleza dela. Seu cabelo loiro cascateavam pelos ombros, o rosto fino era tão alvo e macio, seus olhos castanhos o fitavam maliciosos e por um minuto ele se viu beijando os lábios rosados dela.  
- Malfoy? O que faz aqui?- perguntou ele afastando a imagem de sua mente e a encarando curioso.  
- Vim pegar meu telescópio!- disse ela apontando para um telescópio de latão na mesa.  
- Do que esta falando? Esse telescópio é de Hogwarts!- ele tremeu levemente quando ela se aproximou.  
- Bem na verdade eu estava te procurando.- Ela estava tão perto que seus corpos quase se colavam, Sirius foi recuando até encontrar a parede, tentou se afastar mas não queria.  
- Me procurando?- perguntou ele sorrindo- Não sei o que quer mas se teu primo te pega comigo ele te mata!  
- Lúcio é um idiota e depois eu gosto de perigo!- Ela sussurrou com os lábios próximos aos dele. Sirius sorriu. Ela o beijou, e ele a puxou pra mais perto, jamais recebera um beijo como o dela.  
- Si...Sirius?- chamou uma voz baixinho. Ele ergueu os olhos, e esse separou de Ashley como se ela o queimasse.  
- Maggie... Maggie eu...  
- Eu? Eu o que Sirius?- ela começara a chorar mas sua voz era cheia de raiva- Vai dizer o que? Que caiu?  
- Eu não queria... juro que não queria eu... eu...  
- É bom saber que gosta de mim!- disse ela encarando Ashley que observava a cena impassível- Foi pra isso que me chamou aqui? Queria que eu não falasse mais com você?  
- Não eu...- ele tentou segurar o braço dela mas ela o puxou com nojo.  
- Se não queria mais minha amizade era só falar!  
- Mas eu quero sua amizade- disse ele desesperado- Não espera, eu quero ser seu...  
- Se você queria que eu tivesse ódio de você conseguiu!- berrou ela chorando mais- Nunca mais fale comigo.  
Maggie saiu correndo, Sirius tentou segui-la mas Ashley o segurou pela mão.   
- Ela não vai te perdoar!- disse a garota. Por um segundo Sirius viu um olhar de pena e culpa mas a garota se virou e saiu.   
Conseguira de novo! Bateu com os punhos na mesa. Será que sempre que encontrava uma garota legal ele conseguia fazer uma bobagem e magoa-la? Sentiu um nó na garganta, dessa vez fora muito pior. Com Stacey tudo bem, ela era forte sabia se defender sozinha, mas como ele pudera ser canalha com a pequena Maggie? Como pudera ser tão...tão... Cafajeste?

Maggie desceu as escadas aos prantos, nem percebeu quando saiu do castelo. A única coisa que queria era ficar o mais longe possível de Sirius. Tropeçou e caiu de joelhos na grama, mas não se levantou, simplesmente deixou as lagrimas rolarem como se cada uma levasse um pouco de seu coração.  
- Margareth?- chamou uma voz masculina atras dela- Você esta bem?   
Ela não respondeu apenas baixou rosto envergonhada. Alguém se ajoelhou ao lado dela.  
- Por Merlim o que ouve?- ele segurou o queixo dela e a forçou a olhar pra ele.  
- Jack?- chamou ela.  
- O que é?- ele secou as lagrimas dela.  
- Eu sou beijavel?  
Ele riu. Mas ela entendeu o riso dele errado e começou a chorar novamente.  
- Desculpe eu não ri de você!- explicou ele- Eu ri porque é uma pergunta estúpida de se fazer quando se é tão doce e linda como você!  
Ela encarou ele. O rosto sardento sorria para ele.  
- Você me acha bonita?- ela pereceu supressa.  
- Claro eu acho! Sempre achei...  
- Sempre?- interrompeu ela.  
- Sabe não tenho sido honesto com você! Eu já te conhecia, a muito tempo. Sempre a segui com o olhar, mas tinha medo de chegar em você a que aquele Black sempre por perto...  
- Sirius é um babaca...  
- E deve ser mesmo. Foi ele que te deixou assim?- perguntou ele gentil, ela concordou.  
- Eu achei que ele gostava de mim, mas vi ele beijando outra garota...   
- Realmente ele é um imbecil por deixar você fugir dele...   
Os dois se encararam por um momento.  
- Sempre gostei de você Margareth! Será que podíamos ser amig...  
Ela fez algo que jamais sonharia em fazer, não sabia ao certo se fora pela dor que sentia por Sirius ou simplesmente porque queria, mas ela o calou com um beijo. Era o primeiro beijo dela. ele sorriu e a abraçou. Ficaram ali, o sol se punha no horizonte e Jack consolava Maggie. Ele não disse nada apenas a abraçou. Parado a uns quatro metros de distancia Sirius Black os encarava com os punhos fechados e os olhos apertados de rancor.

Lupin sorriu para a janela embaçada. Lembrou-se de como Sirius reagira ao namoro de Maggie e Jack, jamais vira o amigo tão bravo e ao mesmo tempo tão triste. E por mais que tentasse compreender o que fez a pequena Margareth crescer tanto em tão pouco tempo jamais conseguiria. O que era certo era o fato de Sirius ter passado a pior crise de sua vida, e com James lembrando que ele levara um fora não ajudou nem um pouco. Brincou com o convite da garota com a ponta dos dedos, quem um dia iria imaginar que Maggie se tornaria tudo aquilo que sonhava ser?


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo XXV  
**  
Sirius esperava impaciente. Será que esse sinal não ia bater não? Ele não tinha a ultima aula da tarde o que significava que estava postado de pé ao lado da janela da Torre a mais de uma hora. Passara muito tempo pensando. Sentia-se muito bem com Maggie e adorou o fato de ter ido ao baile com ela, nem ao menos se sentiu culpado de dispensar a curvilínea Malfoy. Sorriu para o céu que começava a se tingir de vermelho. Pela primeira vez na vida estava se sentindo apaixonado. Será que era isso mesmo?  
Desde o inicio gostara de Maggie, de seu jeito de menina, seu modo de se portar, gostava até daquele jeito envergonhado. Era verdade que ela estava muito diferente agora, começara a andar mais reta e a sorrir com mais freqüência, passara a prender os cabelos e mostrar mais seu rosto. Sirius até surpreendera um terçanista a encarando com altivez. O deficiência da menina, se é que podia se chamar de "deficiência" passara a ser algo insignificante e até ela parecia ter esquecido dela.  
- Black? Que surpresa te ver aqui!- uma voz doce o despertou.  
Parada na porta estava Ashley Malfoy. Sirius sabia que ela era prima de Lúcio, mas nem por isso ela não iria apreciar a beleza dela. Seu cabelo loiro cascateavam pelos ombros, o rosto fino era tão alvo e macio, seus olhos castanhos o fitavam maliciosos e por um minuto ele se viu beijando os lábios rosados dela.  
- Malfoy? O que faz aqui?- perguntou ele afastando a imagem de sua mente e a encarando curioso.  
- Vim pegar meu telescópio!- disse ela apontando para um telescópio de latão na mesa.  
- Do que esta falando? Esse telescópio é de Hogwarts!- ele tremeu levemente quando ela se aproximou.  
- Bem na verdade eu estava te procurando.- Ela estava tão perto que seus corpos quase se colavam, Sirius foi recuando até encontrar a parede, tentou se afastar mas não queria.  
- Me procurando?- perguntou ele sorrindo- Não sei o que quer mas se teu primo te pega comigo ele te mata!  
- Lúcio é um idiota e depois eu gosto de perigo!- Ela sussurrou com os lábios próximos aos dele. Sirius sorriu. Ela o beijou, e ele a puxou pra mais perto, jamais recebera um beijo como o dela.  
- Si...Sirius?- chamou uma voz baixinho. Ele ergueu os olhos, e esse separou de Ashley como se ela o queimasse.  
- Maggie... Maggie eu...  
- Eu? Eu o que Sirius?- ela começara a chorar mas sua voz era cheia de raiva- Vai dizer o que? Que caiu?  
- Eu não queria... juro que não queria eu... eu...  
- É bom saber que gosta de mim!- disse ela encarando Ashley que observava a cena impassível- Foi pra isso que me chamou aqui? Queria que eu não falasse mais com você?  
- Não eu...- ele tentou segurar o braço dela mas ela o puxou com nojo.  
- Se não queria mais minha amizade era só falar!  
- Mas eu quero sua amizade- disse ele desesperado- Não espera, eu quero ser seu...  
- Se você queria que eu tivesse ódio de você conseguiu!- berrou ela chorando mais- Nunca mais fale comigo.  
Maggie saiu correndo, Sirius tentou segui-la mas Ashley o segurou pela mão.   
- Ela não vai te perdoar!- disse a garota. Por um segundo Sirius viu um olhar de pena e culpa mas a garota se virou e saiu.   
Conseguira de novo! Bateu com os punhos na mesa. Será que sempre que encontrava uma garota legal ele conseguia fazer uma bobagem e magoa-la? Sentiu um nó na garganta, dessa vez fora muito pior. Com Stacey tudo bem, ela era forte sabia se defender sozinha, mas como ele pudera ser canalha com a pequena Maggie? Como pudera ser tão...tão... Cafajeste?

Maggie desceu as escadas aos prantos, nem percebeu quando saiu do castelo. A única coisa que queria era ficar o mais longe possível de Sirius. Tropeçou e caiu de joelhos na grama, mas não se levantou, simplesmente deixou as lagrimas rolarem como se cada uma levasse um pouco de seu coração.  
- Margareth?- chamou uma voz masculina atras dela- Você esta bem?   
Ela não respondeu apenas baixou rosto envergonhada. Alguém se ajoelhou ao lado dela.  
- Por Merlim o que ouve?- ele segurou o queixo dela e a forçou a olhar pra ele.  
- Jack?- chamou ela.  
- O que é?- ele secou as lagrimas dela.  
- Eu sou beijavel?  
Ele riu. Mas ela entendeu o riso dele errado e começou a chorar novamente.  
- Desculpe eu não ri de você!- explicou ele- Eu ri porque é uma pergunta estúpida de se fazer quando se é tão doce e linda como você!  
Ela encarou ele. O rosto sardento sorria para ele.  
- Você me acha bonita?- ela pereceu supressa.  
- Claro eu acho! Sempre achei...  
- Sempre?- interrompeu ela.  
- Sabe não tenho sido honesto com você! Eu já te conhecia, a muito tempo. Sempre a segui com o olhar, mas tinha medo de chegar em você a que aquele Black sempre por perto...  
- Sirius é um babaca...  
- E deve ser mesmo. Foi ele que te deixou assim?- perguntou ele gentil, ela concordou.  
- Eu achei que ele gostava de mim, mas vi ele beijando outra garota...   
- Realmente ele é um imbecil por deixar você fugir dele...   
Os dois se encararam por um momento.  
- Sempre gostei de você Margareth! Será que podíamos ser amig...  
Ela fez algo que jamais sonharia em fazer, não sabia ao certo se fora pela dor que sentia por Sirius ou simplesmente porque queria, mas ela o calou com um beijo. Era o primeiro beijo dela. ele sorriu e a abraçou. Ficaram ali, o sol se punha no horizonte e Jack consolava Maggie. Ele não disse nada apenas a abraçou. Parado a uns quatro metros de distancia Sirius Black os encarava com os punhos fechados e os olhos apertados de rancor.

_Lupin sorriu para a janela embaçada. Lembrou-se de como Sirius reagira ao namoro de Maggie e Jack, jamais vira o amigo tão bravo e ao mesmo tempo tão triste. E por mais que tentasse compreender o que fez a pequena Margareth crescer tanto em tão pouco tempo jamais conseguiria. O que era certo era o fato de Sirius ter passado a pior crise de sua vida, e com James lembrando que ele levara um fora, ao passo que ele finalmente ganhara a sua amada Lily Evans, não ajudou nem um pouco. Brincou com o convite da garota com a ponta dos dedos, quem um dia iria imaginar que Maggie se tornaria tudo aquilo que sonhava ser?_


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo XXVI**  
_  
As memórias se projetaram, agora, mais para a frente, para um passado não tão distante... mas perigosamente perto dos acontecimentos fatídicos que o haviam lançado para anos de solidão.  
Depois de se formarem em Hogwarts, maiores de idade, poderiam combater o mal, que havia se instalado no mundo bruxo sob a forma de um mago poderosíssimo que se auto-intitulava Lord Voldemort.  
Lily e James haviam casado fazia pouco tempo e Lupin morava com Mary, fazendo planos para casar quando conseguisse arrumar um emprego (o que era difícil, dada a sua condição de lobisomem).  
Stacey casara com Ricardo e Maggie estava noiva de Jack. As duas haviam se tornado grandes amigas, ao passo que Sírius tinha ultrapassado rápido a troca de Margareth, voltando à sua vida de boémio que, no fundo, nunca havia deixado e dificilmente seria capaz de deixar... No fundo, não ultrapassara aquela história de verdade. Se era ciúme ou orgulho ferido, não saberia dizer, mas uma coisa ele sabia: tinha sido melhor assim. Sirius era rebelde, indomável e difícil de laçar. Para ele, um namoro era uma prisão e ele sentia que jamais seria capaz de ser fiel. Aliás, naquele momento, tinha coisas mais importantes para pensar: o combate contra Voldemort, aquele cujo nome não deveria ser pronunciado... A Comunidade Bruxa tinha medo das palavras...  
Assim surgiu a Ordem da Fênix, uma sociedade secreta fundada por Dumbledore e destinada ao combate de Voldemort e seus seguidores, os chamados Comensais da Morte._

A manhã estava chuvosa e fria, Lupin caminhava apresado, a capa enterrada até as orelhas e as mãos nos bolsos. Parou a frente de uma casa modesta no centro da cidade, bateu a porta e ouviu um estardalhaço momentâneo no lado de dentro.  
- Quem é?- perguntou uma voz abafada pela pesada porta de madeira.  
- Sou eu!- respondeu ele.  
- Eu quem?  
- Ah Sirius abre essa porta estou congelando!- irritou-se ele.  
Ouviu uma risada que parecia um latido e a porta se abriu. Sirius Black abriu os braços e abraçou o amigo. Lupin retirou a capa e a pendurou em um porta guarda-chuvas mais ao canto, uma jovem de cabelos loiros o agarrou pelo pescoço e o beijou.  
- Mary? O que faz aqui?   
- Vim para a reunião ora!  
- Mas...  
- Ah ai esta você!- chamou a voz de Maggie mais a frente- Finalmente chegou.   
- Margareth!- exclamou ele quando a amiga aproximou-se e o abraçou.- Achei que era jovem demais para entrar na Ordem!  
- E sou!- exclamou ela rindo- Minha tia que me criou faz parte da Ordem e cedeu a casa a Dumbledore! Ela esta la dentro! O nome dela é Dorcas Meadowes. Venha!  
Lupin foi guiado pela mão até a cozinha, onde Peter, Lily e James aguardavam. As janelas estavam escurecidas devido a chuva e era um único candeeiro sobre a mesa que iluminava o aposento de maneira triste e pálida. Havia uma mesa preparada com cadeiras para a reunião e uma senhora muito magra preparava algo no fogão a um canto.  
- Tia!- chamou Maggie- Quero lhe apresentar um amigo!  
A senhora se virou. O rosto magro moldado por uma cortina de cabelos escuros, os olhos pequenos e protegidos por sobrancelhas pesadas e o nariz curvo lhe davam a aparência de uma águia velha, mas quando a senhora sorriu para lhe cumprimentar revelou um rosto simpático e amigável.  
- Oh sim este deve ser Remus Lupin!- exclamou a senhora animadamente.  
- Sim, sou!- respondeu constrangido. Mas antes que pudesse falar algo mais ouviu-se uma batida na porta e Maggie deu um pulo.  
- Ele chegou!  
Os garotos ficaram um tanto ansiosos e esperaram muito quietos. Ouviram a porta da rua bater e a da cozinha se abriu revelando um senhor com barbas e cabelos compridos muito brancos. Albus Dumbledore sorriu para eles, encarando-os sobre os óclinhos meia lua.  
- Vejo que não me enganei sobre quem iria estar aqui esta noite!  
- Dumbledore querido!- exclamou a senhora, Dumbledore sorriu e lhe beijou a mão- Esperávamos você mais cedo!  
- De fato! Mas as vezes somos presas de nossos próprios compromissos. E então prontos para nossa reunião?  
Sirius, Peter, Lupin, James, Lily e Mary se acomodaram em volta da mesa de maneira um pouco dura e preocupada. Maggie se precipitou para a porta.  
- Srta Blanchet!- Chamou Dumbledore calmamente- Vai nos deixar?  
- Sim! Bem, minha tia não quer que eu faça parte da Ordem, sou muito jovem ainda não terminei Hogwarts! Por isso não quero me intrometer!  
- Sua tia faz muito bem em não deixa-la entrar. Mas talvez seja melhor sentar e ouvir! Entendera melhor!  
A garota encarou a tia que lhe deu um leve sinal com a cabeça. Sentou-se ao lado de Sirius. O garoto lhe lançou um olhar de desgosto. Dumbledore juntou as pontas dos dedos e os encarou.  
- Fico feliz que tenham atendido ao meu chamado. Em tempos como esse toda ajuda se é necessária, mas de forma alguma quero que façam parte disso sem saber seu real perigo. Voldemort é um homem poderoso e não poupara aqueles que passarem em seu caminho. Ele vem estudando artes das Trevas desde que deixou a escola, tornou-se uma sombra do que era mas em compensação aumentou seus poderes com tal força como nenhum outro já conseguiu. Sabemos que ele anda recrutando pessoas que chama de " amigos" eles se auto intitulam...  
- Comensais da Morte!- resmungou Sirius.  
- Deve estar por dentro disso Sirius!- disse o professor gentilmente- Foi uma grande perda! De qualquer modo não podemos subestimar o poder desses leais súditos. A quantidade de ataques a trouxas e a famílias bruxas anda crescendo com rapidez vertiginosa e cabe a nós rete-la.  
- E nós faremos!- exclamou James inflamado  
- Tenho certeza que sim. Mas vocês não fazem idéia do que realmente é estar na Ordem da Fênix! Serão postos a prova todos os dias, enfrentarão seus piores inimigos e pesadelos, terão pouco tempo para raciocinar e agir e mais importante que tudo isso talvez não saiam vivos!  
Ouve um minuto de silencio entre eles. Dumbledore os analisou e suspirou.  
- Acreditem, não estaria pedindo que nos ajudassem se não tivesse certeza absoluta que estão preparados para enfrentar tudo isso. Imagino esta ser a razão de Dorcas Meadowes não permitir que Margareth participe da Ordem.  
- Mas eu quero participar!- respondeu ela indignada- Já sei me defender. Quero ajudar.  
- Mas não pode. Primeiro precisa entender que a causas das quais se vale a pena morrer!- Exclamou ele baixinho.   
- Bem não sei quanto ao meus irmãozinhos!- falou Sirius após um silêncio- Mas eu estou nessa!  
- E desde quando deixaríamos a diversão só pra você?- perguntou James- Eu também estou nessa.  
- Se existem causas pelas quais se deve morrer então essa é uma delas!- os garotos olharam espantados para Lily, ela encarava Dumbledore com um sorriso- Vamos lutar ao seu lado prof. Dumbledore!   
- Fico muito feliz em ouvir isso!  
- Agora quanto a Ordem serão incumbidos de "tarefas" e devem seguir minhas instruções a risca...  
Mas Lupin não ouviu muito mais que isso, seu olhar recaíra sobre Mary. Ela estava sentada mais a frente, bebia cada palavra de Dumbledore. Sua mente foi invadida pela imagem do corpo inerte de Mary caída aos seus pés, morta. Ele não podia permitir que ela se expusesse a um risco tão grande quanto esse, não quando havia perigos maiores a ronda-la, sentiu seu estômago despencar. Ela não podia de maneira nenhuma deixar Mary participar disso.  
- Bem creio que por enquanto isso seja tudo!- a voz de Dumbledore o acordou.  
- Fica para o jantar, Dumbledore?- perguntou Dorcas Meadowes - Imagino que os garotos vão ficar?   
- Claro que vamos!- Exclamou Sirius sorrindo para Maggie.  
- Ótimo porque Jack vem também!- retrucou Maggie sorrindo marotamente, o sorriso de Sirius desapareceu. Lupin riu, havia muito que Sirius sentia ciúmes de Maggie, apesar dos dois voltarem a serem amigos ele não perdia a oportunidade de alfineta-la.  
- Bem se não se encordoar eu adoraria, Dorcas!- disse Dumbledore voltando a se sentar.  
James e Lily sentaram-se perto do professor e começaram uma conversa sobre a Ordem e seus planos, logo a conversa enchia a pequena cozinha. Lupin puxou Mary a um canto.  
- Será que podemos conversar?- perguntou ele num fio de voz- A sós?  
- Claro, vem!  
Mary conduziu Lupin para fora da cozinha, eles atravessaram a sala e chegaram a uma pequena saleta mais ao lado, Mary fechou a porta de correr atras de si e falou.  
- Acho que Maggie não vai se importar se usarmos a sala de estudos dela.  
Lupin correu os olhos pela sala procurando palavras.  
- Então o que queria?- perguntou Mary mansamente.  
- É sobre você entrar na Ordem!- ele evitou encara-la  
- O que tem?- sua voz parecia cheia de curiosidade  
- Bem eu ... Mary quero que desista dessa idéia.   
- Posso saber por que?- Havia um tom de desafio na voz da loira   
- Não quero ver você enfrentado esses Comensais.  
- Mas eu quero. Lupin quero ajudar quero fazer parte disso.  
- Mas Mary eu...- ele tentou encara-la mas não conseguiu  
- O que esta acontecendo? Porque não quer que eu faça parte da Ordem? O que você teme? Tem medo que eu ataque alguém?   
- Mary não é nada disso...  
- Então o que é? Acha que sou frágil demais?- a voz dela possuía uma amargura que fez Lupin tremer.  
- Tenho medo de que você morra!- berrou ele.  
Mary o olhou perplexa e Lupin a encarou suplicante.  
- Já é bastante difícil temer que eles venham te buscar, não quero eu corra nenhum risco. Mary eu jamais suportaria te perder.  
- Remus...  
- Por favor estou suplicando para que não se exponha. Por favor desista disso tudo.  
Mary o abraçou. Sentia que ele temia por ela.   
- Eu desisto!- murmurou ela no ouvido dele, depois de alguns segundos em silêncio- Mas só por você!  
Os dois ficaram ali por um bom tempo. Lupin sentiu-se sujo pelo pedido, mas mais do que nunca queria protege-la e ela sabia disso!


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo XXVI**  
_  
De nada servira o seu cuidado. O seu afã em proteger Mary, em defendê-la com a própria vida se preciso fosse, tudo isso fora em vão. Lupin a perdera do mesmo jeito... e da pior forma possível...  
Já pouco antes havia perdido todos os seus amigos. James e Lily haviam sido assassinados por Voldemort e seu filho de 1 ano, Harry, sobrevivera de forma misteriosa, provocando o desaparecimento do senhor das trevas e se tornando numa verdadeira lenda para o mundo bruxo. Hoje, Voldemort voltara com força redobrada e Harry, apesar de muito jovem, era o seu maior inimigo.  
Logo depois da morte de Lily e James, Sirius fora mandado para Azkaban, a terrível prisão bruxa, acusado do assassinato não só do casal de amigos (dizia-se que ele era seguidor de Voldemort e o havia informado do paradeiro dos pais de Harry), mas também de vários trouxas e de... Peter Pettigrew. Sim, o pequeno e gordo Peter, de quem apenas sobrara um dedo.  
Hoje, Lupin sabia que a verdadeira história era bastante diferente, mas naquele tempo...  
_  
- Chora. – Dizia Mary, de olhos inchados, acariciando os cabelos castanhos de Lupin, mais pálido do que o costume. – Coloca para fora tudo o que você está sentindo. Vai te fazer bem.  
Ele baixou os olhos, sem conseguir encará-la.  
- Não consigo... – Murmurou. – Ainda não.  
Ela olhou-o com uma profunda tristeza nos olhos castanhos e soltou um longo suspiro, dizendo baixinho:  
- Eu estou aqui. Também estou sofrendo e é quase insuportável te ver assim. De qualquer forma, eu estou do seu lado. Se precisar de um ombro para chorar, se precisar falar, se precisar ficar quieto e calado, só assimilando tudo o que aconteceu... eu estou aqui.  
Lupin a abraçou, agradecido. Queria falar, sim, mas as palavras pareciam presas na sua garganta, junto com lágrimas que não conseguia derramar. Ficou assim algum tempo. O calor do corpo dela pareceu tê-lo enchido de forças para falar. Começou:   
- Como é que eu não percebi antes?  
Mary levantou a cabeça e o olhou, fixamente, com muita meiguice no olhar:  
- Não percebeu o quê?  
- Que o Sírius estava trabalhando para Voldemort. Ele vivia sumindo, dizia que ia sair com mulheres... Só se fossem comensais da morte... como as primas dele, Bellatrix e Narcissa... Como é que eu não percebi? Eu poderia ter evitado toda essa tragédia!  
- Shiu! – Fez Mary, em tom indignado. – Remus, você não podia ter adivinhado. Quem tem o dom de adivinhação aqui sou eu e jamais vi alguma coisa que incriminasse o Sirius. Cheguei até a desconfiar do pobre do Peter, imagine só! Do Sirius, eu nunca desconfiei. Sempre achei que a amizade entre ele e o James fosse a toda a prova!  
- Eu também... – Lamentou Remus, sem erguer o olhar. – E pensar que ele sabia do seu segredo... Ele poderia ter te denunciado...  
De repente, parou. Só depois de falar dera conta do que acabar de dizer. Mary nunca soubera que os Marotos haviam descoberto que ela era uma vampira. Olhou para ela. A jovem tinha uma expressão indecifrável.  
- Mary... – Ele começou. Ia se explicar.  
- Eles sabiam? – Perguntou ela, com voz embargada.  
- Mary, eu...  
- Você contou para eles?  
- Não, Mary, eu...  
- Como é que você pode! – Ela estava fora de si. Grossas lágrimas escorriam dos seus olhos castanhos. – Era um segredo nosso, você jurou que não ia contar para ninguém!  
- Mary, escuta, você não está entendendo, eles eram meus amigos e...  
- ... e você não agüentou deixar de contar para eles que eu era uma vampira. Então, foi por isso que eles me aceitaram... Como eu fui idiota. Eles não mudaram de opinião a meu respeito, eles ficaram foi com pena de mim!   
Remus estava apavorado. Nunca a vira assim. Mary estava completamente transtornada. Correu para ela, segurou as suas mãos, mas ela o sacudiu, gritando:  
- Me solta! Nunca mais toque em mim! Você traiu a minha confiança, que era a coisa mais importante na minha vida...  
- Mary, escute...  
- Eu não vou escutar nada! Se eles sabem, quem mais sabe? Eu não estou segura em lugar nenhum! Você sabe quem pode até querer me recrutar! – Fora de si, ela saiu de casa, batendo a porta. Remus a seguiu e olhou o céu. Estava escurecendo. Ela não podia sair de noite. A lua logo ia estar no céu...  
Saiu atrás dela, disposto a impedir um acidente. Tarde demais. A lua apareceu e iluminou os cabelos louros de Mary, como se fossem um sol. De longe, Remus viu-a se transformar. Não era mais a mulher que ele amava e com quem partilhava a sua vida. Era uma vampira, sedenta de sangue, que corria sem rumo.  
Remus respirou fundo e correu atrás dela. Na sua forma vampírica, era imensamente mais rápida e, pela primeira vez, ele desejou que fosse noite de lua-cheia, para que pudesse se transformar, poder correr mais rápido e alcançá-la.  
Seguiu-a até a orla de uma floresta. Ela parara junto de uma árvore e ele se aproximou.  
Num ápice, ela o agarrou e abriu a boca, mostrando os caninos afiados, querendo se cravar no pescoço dele. Os seus olhos vermelhos não tinham mais a doçura costumada. Não possuíam qualquer expressão humana.  
- Mary… - Falou Lupin, com doçura, tentando trazê-la à realidade. Em vão. Algo dentro dela a impedia de voltar a ser a jovem meiga de sempre. Algo a impedia de ser humana… e ia mordê-lo, sem dó nem piedade. Não o reconhecia…  
_  
A última coisa que Lupin se lembrava era daquele momento: ela, de caninos afiados, pronta para mordê-lo. Depois… não conseguia lembrar de mais nada. Perdera os sentidos. Desmaiara…  
_  
Acordou na manhã seguinte e instintivamente levou a mão ao pescoço, buscando as marcas que, por certo, ela teria deixado nele. Além de lobisomem, era agora um vampiro e teria que se acostumar com essa desgraça… Todavia, as marcas não estavam lá. Não fora mordido. Não era um vampiro. Ela o poupara. Suspirou, aliviado e imediatamente olhou em redor, procurando por ela. Contundo, não viu ninguém.  
- Mary! – Chamou. A sua voz rouca ecoou na floresta. O som foi-lhe devolvido, mas não obteve resposta.  
- Mary! – Gritou, mais alto. O resultado foi o mesmo.  
Começava a ficar aflito. O que teria acontecido com ela? Teria sido levada pelos vampiros, como tanto temia? Não. Não podia ser. Ele tinha jurado protegê-la, ele… De repente, parou. Um terrível arrepio percorreu a sua espinha. Não. Não podia ser. Não podia acreditar. Ele não tinha feito aquilo que imaginava… mas… só poda ser… aquela mancha enorme do seu lado… aquele galho de árvore ensangüentado que jazia junto da mancha vermelha… Um galho de árvore… poderia ter a mesma serventia que uma estaca de madeira quando cravado no coração de um vampiro? Isso explicava porque não havia sido mordido: para se defender… matara Mary. A sua Mary. Não era só perigoso transformado. Mesmo na sua forma humana, matara a pessoa que mais amara na vida.  
Desesperado, se deixou cair sobre os joelhos, gritando:  
- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOO!   
_  
Uma lágrima rolou pela sua face pálida. Acabou. Não queria lembrar mais nada…_


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo XXVII**

_As memórias haviam chegado ao fim. Agora, ali estava ele, ainda de pé, junto da janela, onde passara a noite inteira recordando os fatos mais marcantes do seu passado. Tudo por causa do convite para o recital de Margareth. _

_Já era dia, apesar do sol mal iluminar a rua, oculto pelas nuvens cinzentas que marcavam presença naquela manhã._

_Com as costas da mão, ele enxugou as lágrimas que as recordações lhe haviam provocado e respirou fundo, pronto para mais um novo dia, com a sua nova vida. Foi então que escutou um barulho e se virou para ver o que era: Tonks acabar de aparatar no meio da sala e o olhava, com ar desesperado. Estava loura. O cabelo rebelde caía desalinhado sobre seus ombros, como uma cascata disforme: o cabelo de Mary. O nariz também estava diferente, ligeiramente torto, um pouco curvo e com a ponta arrebitada: o nariz de Mary. _

_Tonks entendera tudo: as suas dúvidas, a sua dor, as suas lembranças… e com os seus poderes de metamoformaga, se transformara numa espécie de cópia mais alta e mais magra de Mary Hallow._

_Lupin não conseguia falar. Não sabia o que dizer, como reagir… Jamais tivera qualquer intenção de magoá-la, mas a verdade é que nunca conseguira esquecer Mary e ultrapassar a culpa de ter sido o culpado pela sua morte, ainda que em legítima defesa. Trancara o seu coração para o amor durante tantos anos, se achando indigno de viver um amor, perigoso demais para qualquer mulher… Mas Tonks se apaixonara por ele, apesar do seu ar doente e cansado, apesar das roupas esfarrapadas, apesar da sua pobreza e, acima de tudo, apesar do fato dele ser um lobisomem. Tal como Mary, Tonks não se importava. "Menina tola, inconseqüente!", era o que ele pensava de vez em quando… mas como poderia resistir a alguém que o amava por tudo aquilo que ele era? Não ia negar que se sentia constrangido do lado dela quando Tonks resolvia usar o cabelo com cores chamativas, nem que o entristecia a sua independência. Ela não era o tipo de mulher frágil, que gostasse que cuidassem dela… e ele adorava cuidar… Apesar de tudo, ela o amava como ele era e trouxera alegria à sua vida. Por mais que ainda se sentisse preso à memória de Mary, memória essa que ele se sentia traindo, no fundo sabia que o que Mary mais desejaria era que ele fosse feliz… E agora, ali estava Tonks, querendo ser igual a ela, com um brilho aflito nos olhos escuros, inquirindo:_

_- Você gosta mais de mim assim?_

_Ele não respondeu logo. Porém, uma lágrima que rolou dos olhos dela o fez se aproximar, levando um dedo aos olhos dela, para secá-la. Forçou um sorriso, tentando esconder a angústia que tomara conta dele, e replicou, tentando brincar:_

_- Eu gosto de você de qualquer jeito, sua tonta… até de cabelo curto, espetado e rosa-chiclete. – Soltou uma pequena gargalhada, mas ela soluçou:_

_- Você ainda ama essa Mary, Remus. Eu sei, eu vejo nos seus olhos._

_- Shhh… - Fez ele, levando o dedo indicador aos lábios dela. – Mary está morta. Ela é passado. Você está viva… é presente… o meu presente. O que importa é o aqui e o agora._

_Pela primeira vez, ele tomou a iniciativa de beijá-la. Foi um beijo doce, misturado com lágrimas salgadas. Lágrimas de felicidade. Tonks estava feliz. Ninguém sabia o dia de amanhã. Ninguém sabia o que poderia acontecer no meio daquela guerra terrível que estavam vivendo, mas ela queria aproveitar cada momento de felicidade com aquele homem maravilhoso… e que aquela paixão fosse e infinita enquanto durasse… e se algum dia tivesse que acabar, deixaria uma linda lembrança no seu coração._

_Abraçados, os dois saíram da sala, deixando-a vazia. O convite de Margareth em cima do sofá… e, do lado de fora da janela onde Lupin passara a noite recordando o passado, uma estranha mulher loura, pálida, de olhos vermelhos e caninos afiados, chorava. Dos seus olhos escorriam lágrimas espessas. Lágrimas de sangue… e foi então a vez dela ir buscar algo ao baú das suas lembranças…_

Remus a Seguira até a orla de uma floresta. Ela parara junto de uma árvore e ele se aproximou.  
Num ápice, ela o agarrou e abriu a boca, mostrando os caninos afiados, querendo se cravar no pescoço dele.  
- Mary… - Falou Lupin, com doçura, tentando trazê-la à realidade. Em vão. Algo dentro dela a impedia de voltar a ser a jovem meiga de sempre. Algo a impedia de ser humana… e ia mordê-lo, sem dó nem piedade. Não o reconhecia… Algo dentro dela se debatia contra o monstro que tomara conta de si, mas estava tomada por um desespero que não a deixava ter controle sobre os seus atos nem mesmo reconhecer o homem que estava prestes a morder. Lutou com todas as suas forças contra aquele poder maligno. Lutou, lutou, até perder as forças. Conseguira. Não ia mais mordê-lo… e foi então que o viu cair na sua frente. Alguém o atingira com um galho de árvore na cabeça, deixando-o desacordado, ao mesmo tempo que um bando de vampiros os cercavam.

- Remus! – Gritou Mary, desesperada e apavorada, correndo para o corpo inerte do lobisomem. Abanou-o, mas ele não deu acordo de si. – Remus, acorda, por favor! – Chamou, soluçando. Nada. Ele estava desmaiado, não ia acordar tão cedo e ela tinha que levá-lo para casa quanto antes, cuidar dele, mesmo tendo que passar por todos aqueles vampiros, mesmo tendo que enfrentar o seu maior medo. Tinha que fugir dali com ele.

Nesse momento, um dos vampiros a puxou por um braço e exclamou, encarando-a, com um sorriso gélido e falando com um forte sotaque francês:

- Já chega, mocinha!

- Eu não sou uma mocinha! – Gritou Mary, se debatendo, em desespero. Só então fixou o olhar no homem que a agarrava e sentiu como se tivesse acabado de ser petrificada: era Gaston LeRouge, o vampiro que a mordera.

- V… você! – Gaguejou, em pânico.

Ele sorriu, malévolo:

- Eu não disse que, um dia, eu ia voltarr para te levarr comigo, _chérie_?

- Não! – Berrou ela, conseguindo se soltar sem saber como. Pegou do chão um galho de árvore e imediatamente o espetou no coração do vampiro, que soltou um uivo de dor.

- MORRAAAA! – Gritou Mary, a plenos pulmões. Ele ia morrer. Ela estava livre. Livre para sempre, se a fosse verdadeira a lenda que dizia que a morte de um vampiro libertaria daquele mal todos quantos ele havia mordido.

Do peito de Gaston jorravam litros e litros de sangue. Contudo, ele ria. Os outros vampiros riam com ele. Gargalhadas sonoras, geladas e afetadas. Só então ela percebeu que um simples galho de árvore jamais poderia ter o mesmo efeito que uma estaca de madeira. Estava rodeada de vampiros. Remus estava desmaiado. Gaston não morreria e ela não tinha para onde fugir.

- Boa tentativa, _chérie_! – Elogiou Gaston. – Isso foi uma atitude digna de uma de nós. Você não pode negarr. É a forrça… do sangue. – Acrescentou com um tom terrivelmente irónico. Macabro mesmo.

Logo depois, ela fora levada pelos vampiros para uma terra distante, na Roménia, perto da Transilvânia, sede das festas vampíricas, onde Gaston a obrigara a se casar com ele e logo depois a levara para o seu palacete no interior da França. Se tornara uma escrava do marido, que mantinha guardado a sete chaves um revólver com uma bala de prata, com a qual ameaçava matar Lupin, caso ela o deixasse saber que continuava viva.

Gaston era Duque e Mary se tornara uma duquesa. A pouco e pouco, fora se conformando com a sua situação. Aprendera a viver como uma verdadeira vampira aristocrata, que dava festas e ia a outras, acompanhando o marido, vivendo entre a França e a Transilvânia.

Contudo, o seu coração não se corrompera e não esquecera Remus nem por um só dia.

_Naquela noite, Gaston a autorizara a ver Lupin. De vez em quando fazia isso, com a condição de que ela não deixasse que ele percebesse a sua presença… e ali estava ele, nos braços de outra mulher. Ele a esquecera. Outra lágrima rolou pelas suas faces… e outra… e outra… umas de sangue, outras normais, de água, de sal…_

_Acabara. Não havia mais esperança de um dia se libertar do jugo de Gaston e voltar para os braços de Remus. Restava-lhe um consolo: pelo menos, ele encontrara alguém que poderia fazê-lo feliz. Era doloroso. Não conseguia deixar de sentir o coração apertado de ciúme e decepção… Mas era melhor assim. Se ele fosse feliz, ela também seria. Isso a consolou, apesar da certeza de que, agora, mais do que nunca, estava condenada à escuridão eterna._

_A vampira se envolveu na sua longa capa preta de veludo, fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e se transformou num morcego, voando em direção a um horizonte escuro de nuvens carregadas. Tão carregadas que, naquele momento, a chuva se abateu sobre a terra, como se os céus fossem cúmplices das lágrimas de Mary Hallow._

**FIM**


End file.
